Lazos
by Rukineko1
Summary: Los tres hermanos deben pasar tiempo juntos, forzosamente, para lograr su objetivo... Al menos dos de ellos. Meliodas y Estarossa deben intentar mantener una buena relación con Zeldris, pero éste no se los dejará tan fácil. [Mundo Alterno (AU) Moderno o actual - Melizabeth, Geldris]
1. Forzosa Reunión

La empresa Demon era conocida por ser una de las más sobresalientes del mercado internacional. El jefe de la compañía, eran conocido como "Rey Demonio". Su apodo no venía de adorno, él era conocido por ser un ser muy especial. Éste tenía tres hijos, que al igual que su padre, eran muy " especiales". Tres jóvenes adultos caminaban por los pasillos del edificio, donde albergaba la compañía. Eran los hijos del Rey Demonio.

Algunos de los empleados evitaron las miradas de los hijos del presidente de la compañía. El menor vestía elegantemente un traje oscuro y corbata roja, el mediano con una chaqueta negra y el mayor, que parecía igual de joven que el menor, un suéter tinto con bolsas enfrente.

Zeldris avanzó con molestia por los pasillos de la oficina, Meliodas y Estarossa habían metido la pata. Miró su mano izquierda para ver en su muñeca una pulsera gromosa y negra, parecía una esposa.

\- Cómo los odio... - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia.

\- Nosotros también te queremos. - Dijo Estarossa con burla, pero un poco avergonzado. Él junto a Meliodas seguían a Zeldris. Y, al igual que él, ambos tenían una pulsera. Mientras el chico se cabellos negros estaba molesto, el rubio y Estarossa estaban incómodos y apenados.

\- ¡No fue nuestra culpa! - Exclamó Meliodas algo preocupado y molesto por la acusación de su hermano menor.

En ese momento, Zeldris se detuvo y los miró con irritación, pero manteniendo su semblante tranquilo. - Se dan cuenta de que fueron ustedes quienes me metieron en sus asuntos... ¡Y ahora tenemos que estar juntos por 72 horas!

Meliodas no dijo nada, al igual que Estarossa. Ambos se empezaron a sentir culpables por involucrar a Zeldris, quien no tenía nada que ver con el asunto de su padre. Los tres avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, sin decir nada, se adentraron a él.

El sonido del elevador no aliviaba al ambiente que rodeaba a los hermanos. Meliodas miró a Zeldris, quien mantenía su frente en alto y se mostraba tranquilo.

\- Yo... - Dudó Meliodas en hablar, pero al ver que está posiblemente sea una excelente oportunidad, continuó. - Yo creo que será genial pasar tiempo de calidad...

\- ¡Cierto! Hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempos juntos. - Concordó Estarossa con ánimo. Meliodas sonrió por su concordancia.

El ambiente se empezó a aligerar hasta que habló Zeldris. - Sí, desde que me abandonaron con nuestro padre.

Y de nuevo, el ambiente se tensó. Meliodas y Estarossa no sabían que hacer, pues sus intentos de acercarse a Zeldris fallaban.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, salieron de él. Habían llegado a recepción donde una chica de cabellos plateados, de nombre Elizabeth, esperaba con nervios. Cuando vio a Meliodas, corrió preocupada hacia él.

\- Meliodas, ¿cómo estás? - Dijo preocupada al ver la cara de pena de Meliodas.

\- Me fue... - Dijo algo dudoso en decirle, pero al ver su linda cara preocupada, sonrió. - Aparentemente, bien... Por cierto, te presento a mis hermanos menores.

Elizabeth se había concentrado en Meliodas, que no notó a los dos muchachos que estaban con él. Observó un chico parecido a su amado, pero con cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. El otro tenía el mismo corte que Meliodas, pero era más alto y de cabellos plateados.

\- El más alto es Estarossa. El otro es Zeldris, el más pequeño de los tres. - Dijo Meliodas señalando a sus hermanos. - Ella es Elizabeth, mi novia.

\- Oh, lamento mis modales. - Comentó apenada por su actitud, inclinándose un poco. - Soy Elizabeth Lionés, es placer conocerlos.

\- De igual modo. - Dijo Zeldris serio, pero educado.

\- Vaya, sí que es hermosa tu novia, Meliodas. - Dijo Estarossa con un toque de envidia.

Elizabeth se sonrojó por sus palabras y Meliodas lo miró sin ninguna emoción. Zeldris decidió hablar, sino estos dos se pelearían. - Bien. Hay que por sus cosas, dormirán en mi casa.

\- Elizabeth también irá. - Comentó Meliodas con un tono alegre pero firme. Zeldris sabía que no debía darle la contra. Elizabeth se mostró confundida por sus palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué no en mi casa? - Preguntó Estarossa fingiendo indignación.

\- Porque no creo que todos cupiéramos en tu casa. - Dijo Zeldris, sin importarle ofenderle.

Estarossa iba a contradecirle, pero recordó que era cierto. - Bien jugado. - Dijo indignado, provocando una risa a Meliodas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo Elizabeth confundida al encontrarse ajena a la plática de Meliodas y sus hermanos.

\- Iremos a dormir con Zeldris, ya que no podemos estar separados por 15 metros durante 3 días. - Dijo Meliodas levantando su brazo, haciendo notar su brazalete. - A no ser que queramos morir electrocutados.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Elizabeth asustada, mientras tomaba su brazo para ver aquel artefacto. - Pero dijiste que te fue bien con tu padre.

\- Sí, salir con la cabeza en alto y sin llorar es como salir vivo. - Comentó Estarossa con orgullo.

Zeldris miró su reloj con impaciencia. - ¿Nos podemos ir? Ya es tarde y no quiero que nos agarre la noche.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba tomado de la mano de Elizabeth. - No te preocupes, solo serán tres días.

Los cuatro salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un estacionamiento cercano a éste. Se metieron a un auto negro elegante, posiblemente último modelo.

\- Wow, esto es genial. - Comentó Estarossa.

Zeldris iba en el piloto, Estarossa como copiloto y Meliodas junto a Elizabeth atrás de ellos.

\- Oye, Zeldris. - Le habló Meliodas, éste simplemente lo miró por el retrovisor. - ¿No te molesta si llevamos a Hawk y Wandle a tu casa?

\- ¿Tus mascotas? - Preguntó Zeldris, pues conociendo a su hermano, sabía que algo más había pero asintió sin darle mucha importancia. - Está bien.

Elizabeth sabía que debía decirle toda la verdad miró Meliodas un poco molesta, éste simplemente sonrió. - Nuestras mascotas... Son un cerdo y un loro...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Estarossa divertido por los curiosos animales.

Zeldris observó a Meliodas antes de soltar un suspiro. - Si veo alguna suciedad de tus animales en mi piso o cualquier parte de la casa, me encargaré de cocinarlos personalmente.

\- Está bien. - Dijo el rubio sin ninguna preocupación. - Por mí no hay problema.

\- ¡Oh, genial! ¡No puedo esperar a comer cerdo! - Comentó el chico de cabellos plateados con antojo.

Elizabeth observó con angustia a los tres chicos, mientras se empezó a preocupar por la vida de sus mascotas. ¡Pobres de Hawk y Wandle!

Mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, a Zeldris le entró curiosidad por sus hermanos. - Oigan... ¿Se puede saber qué pensaron al irle pedir dinero a nuestro padre?

Elizabeth se mostró culpable pero Meliodas la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. - El bar que abrí tuvo un pequeño accidente y pues realmente necesitaba dinero para volver abrirlo si es que no me quedaba en la calle primero.

\- ¿Fue el bar que se quemó recientemente? - Preguntó Estarossa con decepción. Meliodas asintió como respuesta. - Oh, qué mal. Realmente quería ir, me lo habían recomendaron mucho.

\- Sí... - Murmuró Elizabeth.

\- ¿Y tú qué tontería hiciste, Estarossa? - Comentó Meliodas con curiosidad.

\- Hice una apuesta... Otra vez... - Dijo Estarossa algo incómodo ante las miradas de decepción de sus hermanos. - Lo siento.

Meliodas suspiró con alegría, en cambio, Zeldris de cansancio. Elizabeth lo miró preocupada.

\- Te queremos, Estarossa. Pero debes dejar eso hábitos. - Comentó Meliodas serio. Zeldris simplemente asintió.

\- Lo sé... - Murmuró Estarossa un poco más animado. - Lo intentaré...

\- ¡Bien! Primero iremos con Estarossa y ya luego con Meliodas, ¿entendido? - Dijo Zeldris tranquilo, al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo.

\- Sí... - Dijeron todos.

(0-0)

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. - Dijo Estarossa animado.

El pequeño, pero práctico apartamento daba la sensación de comodidad. Elizabeth admiró con asombro las pinturas en la pared, Meliodas se sorprendió porque el lugar estuviera limpio y Zeldris miró con duda el lugar.

\- Gracias... - Dijo Elizabeth con alegría por el buen recibimiento.

\- Pueden esperar aquí, mientras yo voy por mi ropa. - Dijo Estarossa señalando los sillones que habían en la sala, para retirarse del cuarto.

En el sillón más pequeño Zeldris tomó asiento, mientras que Meliodas y Elizabeth en el más grande.

\- Y... Zeldris, ¿en qué trabajas? - Dijo Elizabeth para conocer más a su cuñado, pues Meliodas no hablaba mucho de sus hermanos, en especial de él, desde hace mucho. - Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Trabajo en la empresa familiar, actualmente soy quien lleva las relaciones con los medios y otras empresas. - Dijo con orgullo. - Me imaginó que trabajas con mi hermano.

\- Sí... Ambos trabajamos duro para que el establecimiento diera frutos. - Comentó Elizabeth con una sonrisa al recordar el tiempo que pasó junto a Meliodas y los demás para que el lugar prosperara.

\- No me sorprende. Meliodas siempre ha sido bueno con los negocios. - Soltó sin pensar, hasta que vio la cara de cariño que le dedicó su hermano. - Pero sigue siendo un tonto...

\- Gracias, Zeldris... - Dijo Meliodas, ignorando sus últimas palabras. Recordó cuando Zeldris era pequeño y le elogiaba con cariño, sonrió con nostalgia. - Él siempre se ha esforzado desde que era un niño... Aunque...

Zeldris lo interrumpió algo molesto y avergonzado. - ¡Es suficiente!

\- ¿Te he avergonzado, hermanito? - Dijo Meliodas con burla, ganando una mirada de odio de Zeldris y una pequeña risa de Elizabeth.

\- Pues nunca fuiste un hermano cariñoso, sabes... - Dijo Zeldris, intentando incomodarlo, cosa que funcionó.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Exclamó sorprendida Elizabeth.

\- Sí... Él y Estarossa se aprovechaban de mi lealtad hacia ellos. - Murmuró molesto.

\- Pero... - Dijo Elizabeth con duda, llamando su atención. - Meliodas siempre hablaba de ti con mucho cariño. Decía que eras muy cariñoso con él y que te quería mucho...

Zeldris volteó hacia Meliodas, quien se giró para evitar su cara pues estaba sonrojado por los comentarios de su novia.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya es todo. - Dijo Estarossa llegando a la habitación con una maleta en mano. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth confundida y sus hermanos avergonzados. - ¿De qué me perdí?

(7w7)

\- ¡¿En serio viven aquí?! - Exclamó Zeldris con confusión al ver la habitación completamente desordenada, papeles ahí, ropa por allá.

\- Es genial, ¿verdad? - Comentó Meliodas poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

\- Claro, si genial es ver papeles y ropa por todo el lugar. - Se burló Estarossa.

\- Y te quejabas de Estarossa cuando era un adolescente. - Dijo Zeldris divertido ante la cara de ofensa de Meliodas y Estarossa.

\- Lamento el desorden. Pero con lo del incendio del bar, hemos estado muy ocupados con lo administrativo y esas cosas. - Dijo Elizabeth apenada.

\- Se entiende. No hay necesidad de estar avergonzada por eso. - Comentó Zeldris, dándole confianza a Elizabeth. - He tenido mis momentos.

\- ¡Momentos! - Se escuchó un grito agudo. Un loro voló al hombro de Estarossa, quien le sonrió con diversión. - ¡Otro idiota!

\- ¡Oh! Es muy listo, sabe identificar con quien está hablando. - Dijo Zeldris con un tono sarcástico. Estarossa lo vio indignado.

\- ¡Wandle! - Le llamó la atención Elizabeth. - Lo siento, él no suele ser así.

\- Pues nomas contigo... - Murmuró Meliodas. - ¿Les importa esperar mientras vamos por nuestras cosas?

\- No, pero no tarden por favor. Que tengo mucha hambre. - Dijo Estarossa mientras acariciaba al ave.

Zeldris avanzó por la sala, evitando pisar papeles y ropa, hasta llegar a una silla y tomar asiento. Estarossa prefirió estar parado.

\- Hey, Zeldris... - Le habló su hermano. - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ... Bien, supongo. - Comentó sin mucha importancia. - ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Bien! Bueno, aparte lo de la apuesta. - Dijo Estarossa algo apenado. - Me alegro ver que estás bien.

Zeldris no contestó, pero asintió de manera positiva. Hace mucho que no hablaban físicamente, ¿tres o cuatro años?

\- No te muevas... - Murmuró Estarossa con precaución. Ambos observaron a un montículo de ropa moverse. - ¡La suciedad evolución!

Al ver como se movía la ropa, Zeldris se levantó hacia la montaña de prendas.

\- ¡Oink! - Sonó un chillido, dándole al chico una idea de que era lo que había ahí.

\- Supongo que tú eres Hawk. - Dijo Zeldris mientras quitaba la ropa, que era de Meliodas, para dejar ver a un cerdito rosa.

\- ¿Crees que si lo cocinas, todos podamos comer? - Dijo Estarossa con burla.

\- Está muy pequeño, pero podrías llenarte. - Comentó Zeldris mientras acariciaba al cerdo. - Podría cocinarlo asado.

\- ¿Y si lo haces en caldo? He oído que sale muy sabroso. - Comentó el hermano mayor. - Yo lo puedo preparar.

Como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando, Hawk corrió asustado hacia su dueña, quien llegaba con una maleta. - ¿Qué pasó, Hawk?

Meliodas vio como el cerdo lloraba por miedo, que simplemente sonrió, pues él había logrado lo mismo al hablarle de cocinarlo. - ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Ya estamos listos.

(~.~)

Mientras viajaban en el auto, Elizabeth notó como el ambiente entre los hermanos habían mejorado, aunque nada que ver con su relación con sus hermanas. Tal vez esta experiencia les serviría para reparar sus lazos.

\- ¿Podríamos parar en un puesto de comida? - Comentó Estarossa. Estaba hambriento, que empezó a acariciar de manera rara a Wandle.

\- No. Ya es muy tarde. - Dijo Zeldris observando la hora en su celular, eran 11:15 de la noche. - Y Meliodas...

\- Sí, sí... - Murmuró Meliodas entendiendo lo que quería decir Zeldris. Estiró su mano hacia enfrente e, inmediatamente, Wandle voló a su brazo.

\- ¡Aun quiero vivir! - Chilló el ave.

\- Oye, eso fue ofensivo. - Murmuró Estarossa mientras cruzaba su brazos.

\- Ya llegamos. - Anunció Zeldris mientras estacionaba su auto.

Todos bajaron del auto y observaron con asombro una gran casa. Zeldris presionó un botón de su llavero, para cerrar el portón de la entrada. Hawk corrió alegre al sentir el pasto contra sus pezuñas, y Wandle voló con ánimo por la emoción de su compañero.

\- ¡Parece una mansión! - Exclamó Elizabeth con emoción, recordándole su vieja casa.

\- Vaya que estuviste trabajando. - Comentó Meliodas con alegría.

\- Lo único bueno de soportar a un jefe como nuestro padre, es la buena paga. - Dijo Zeldris algo cansado, mientras abría la puerta de su casa. - Pasen y por favor, no hagan ruido.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - Gritaron Meliodas y Estarossa, ignorando las palabras de su hermano, quien los miró con molestia.

\- ¡Meliodas! Lo lamento, Zeldris. - Dijo Elizabeth apenada.

\- No, ya sabía que iban hacer eso. - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia.

Meliodas corrió a tomar asiento en el sillón y Estarossa brincó encima de él. Zeldris se acercó a ellos y le gritó "No se suban a los muebles" mientras los jalaban. Mientras Hawk mordisqueaba los pantalones de Meliodas, Wandle volaba encima de ellos, gritando. - ¡Idiotas!

Elizabeth los miró sin dejar de sonreír. Le recordó a las "peleas" con sus hermanas. Hasta que se sorprendió al oler un dulce aroma, dándole hambre.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - Gritaron nuevamente Meliodas y Estarossa con el fin de molestar a Zeldris, cosa que funcionó, pues sintieron como eran jalados con más fuerza.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - Dijo una suave voz de manera cariñosa. Una linda joven estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles. Era ligeramente más alta que Elizabeth, piel pálida y sus cabellos claros trenzados a un lado de su cabello.

Rápidamente, los tres se separados apenados por su conducta. Meliodas y Estarossa miraron con desconfianza a la chica, nunca la habían visto. Zeldris se sacudió su ropa para acercarse a la chica.

\- Bienvenido, Zeldris. - Le dijo la chica con cariño mientras se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

\- Estoy en casa, Gelda... - Dijo Zeldris con cariño. Meliodas y Estarossa se quedaron helados al ver como su hermano le sonreía con ternura a la chica. - Les presento a Gelda.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! - Exclamó Gelda con alegría.

\- Mi hermano, Meliodas. Mi otro hermano, Estarossa. - Señaló a sus parientes, quienes seguían en shock.- Ella es Elizabeth, novia de Meliodas.

\- Mucho gusto. - Elizabeth extendió su mano hacia con Gelda, quien aceptó gustosa su acto.

\- El gusto es mío. - Dijo Gelda educadamente. - Zeldris me comentó que tenían hambre, así que me tomé el tiempo de prepararles algo de cenar.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. - Dijo la chica de cabellos plateados agradecida por su atención.

\- Yo lamento mi comportamiento. Es un gusto conocerte. - Dijo Meliodas apenados, que estaba en frente de las chicas.

\- No es por ser grosero, pero... ¿Cuál es tu relación con nuestro hermano? - Preguntó Estarossa con duda, Meliodas también se mostraba de esa manera ante la presencia femenina.

\- ¡Soy su prometida! - Comentó algo avergonzada, le encantaba decir eso. Zeldris se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amada, así como las miradas de sus hermanos y cuñada.

\- ¡¿Prometida?! - Gritaron Meliodas y Estarossa confundidos ante la revelación, asustando a Gelda y Elizabeth e irritando a Zeldris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Como verán esta historia se centra en los tres hermanos (que estoy al corriente del manga y sé que son realmente, pero no pude evitar mantener esa "hermandad") en un mundo moderna o actual. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	2. Iquietud

– ¿Le debes algo? – Preguntó Estarossa serio, mientras miraba fijamente a Gelda, quien se cohibía ante sus acciones. – O... ¿Eres una interesada?

– No... – Dijo la chica de tez pálida nerviosa y confundida por el cambio de ambiente.

Meliodas, como buen hermano mayor, la tomó de la mano y le empezó a tomar el pulso. Gelda tembló algo asustada ante la repentina acción del rubio. – Te voy a hacer unas preguntas, se honesta porque sabré si estás mintiendo.

Elizabeth veía con asombro a su novio, jamás lo había visto así de proctetor con alguien que no fuera ella. Incluso Estarossa estaba en una especie de "modo hermano mayor". Pero al ver la cara de Gelda, se preocupó. Ella se puso más pálida de lo que estaba. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue de Zeldris, quien tomó a sus hermanos de sus brazos y los jaló lejos de su prometida.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! – Gritó Zeldris enojado, Elizabeth se estremeció ante la mirada de ira de su cuñado. Hawk corrió hacia su ama, Wandle se ocultó en el cuello de la chica.

Meliodas y Estarossa podían sentir el agarre de su hermano menor con gran fuerza, incluso podrían asegurar que les saldrían unos moretones. Pero jamás lo habían visto tan enojado a ese punto, pues él era muy paciente con ellos.

– No la vuelvan a tocar de esa manera. – Murmuró Zeldris seriamente, pero era una amenaza que puso nerviosos a los hermanos mayores.

Estarossa recordó que solo Meliodas había sido capaz de hacerlo temblar con solo unas palabras hasta ahora. Meliodas se sintió inquieto ante aquel cambio de roles. Elizabeth observó como Gelda se acercó al trío de hermanos y acarició las mejillas de Zeldris, quien en ese instante se relajó.

Zeldris abrazó a la chica con temor de que ella se sintiera asustada por él o el estúpido comportamiento de Meliodas y Estarossa, pero al ver que le correspondió el abrazo con gusto se relajó. – Ya... Solo te están protegiendo. – Dijo Gelda tranquilamente, comprendiendo el sentir de los hermanos de su prometido.

– ¡Meliodas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a la señorita Gelda? – Exclamó Elizabeth algo molesta por la actitud que tomo su novio pero al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de él, no pudo evitarse sentir mal por regañarlo.

Meliodas suspiró y se acercó a Gelda, quien seguía abrazando a Zeldris. Ella le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera mal. - Lo siento. No era nuestra intención asustarte o incómodarte.

– Sí... Es qué es la primera vez que oímos que Zeldris tuvieron pareja... Y pues fue algo anormal para nosotros. – Comentó Estarossa algo incómodo por su acción indecente contra Gelda. - Lo siento...

– Está bien. Me asustaron, no lo voy a negar. Pero estoy feliz de que les importe mucho Zeldris. – Dijo Gelda con ánimo, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos. Acarició los cabellos de Zeldris con cariño. – Pueden ir a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones y bajan a comer. He hecho de comer, pues me dijeron que no han comido nada.

– Sí, muchas gracias. – Comentaron apenados ambos hermanos y Elizabeth.

(n.n)

La habitación lucía ordenada y cómoda, excelente para la pareja. Meliodas, quien cargaba todas las maletas, las dejó en una esquina. Elizabeth tenía a Hawk entre sus brazos y Wandle en su hombro, algo cansada tomó asiento en la cama matrimonial. El rubio aún se sentía mal por haberle cuestionado a la prometida de su hermano.

– Meliodas… ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? – Dijo Elizabeth preocupada y algo curiosa por las anteriores acciones de su amado.

– Yo… Zeldris siempre había sido muy inocente y honesto de pequeño… Pensé que estaba siendo engañado, pues conociéndolo… – Meliodas dudó de sus propias palabras, realmente no sabía que sentir.

– Pero ya no es el Zeldris que conoces… Meliodas, él cambió. – Comentó Elizabeth, recordando algunas viejas historias que le había contado y, a su vez, comparando con el chico que acaba de conocer.

– Lo sé. Elizabeth, Zeldris jamás había sonreído de esa manera. – Dijo Meliodas con tristeza. – Fui un mal hermano…

– Entonces, convierte en un buen hermano. – Sonrió Elizabeth, dejando a Hawk en el suelo con Wandle en su barriga. Se acercó a Meliodas, quien lo abrazó con cariño. – Aprovecha esta oportunidad que se te dio.

Meliodas asintió ante las palabras de su amada, ella siempre sabía cómo animarlo. Debía arreglar esta mala relación y pedir perdón a Gelda, ella se veía muy asustada por el repentino contacto. Y Zeldris, se veía muy, pero muy enojado por hacerla sentir de esa manera. Había algo que le llamaba la atención.

(v.v)

Todos comían con tranquilidad, pero el ambiente que se sentía era intranquilo. Zeldris se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Gelda y a su izquierda estaba Estarossa. Meliodas estaba en el otro extremo. Elizabeth estaba entre Gelda y Meliodas. La comida era simplemente deliciosa, al menos para Estarossa y Elizabeth.

– Zeldris... – Habló serio Meliodas mientras dejaba de comer. Estarossa miró a su hermano pequeño de la misma forma que Meliodas lo miraba herido. – ¡¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que te ibas a casar?!

– ¡Cierto! Somos tus hermanos. – Exclamó ofendido Estarossa. – ¿No crees que nos merecemos saber?

– No. – Dijo Zeldris sin darle mucha importancia. Sus hermanos esperaron a que continuara con su respuesta, pero estaban ansiosos por saber. – No tenía intención de decirles. Ni siquiera de invitarlos.

– ¡Eres un inmaduro! – Exclamó Meliodas, ver como su hermano no lo quería en su vida le dolía. – Sé que no fui el mejor hermano, pero siempre te contaba lo básico de mi vida.

– Así como cuando me dejaste lidiar con nuestro padre. – Alzó la voz Zeldris, haciendo retroceder a Meliodas.

Zeldris observó su comida con molestia. Estarossa apretó sus puños de incomodidad. Meliodas evitó su mirada con pena. Era cierto, ellos no tenía el derecho de cuestionar a su hermano, ni menos ahora que habían asustado y ofendido a su prometida. Pero no podían evitar sentirse molestos por no ser considerados en una gran etapa de la vida de su hermano. Elizabeth sintió tristeza por su amado y sus hermanos, ¿acaso está no era la oportunidad para mejor su relación?

– Lo siento... – Dijo Gelda con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Observó a Zeldris con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano. – Eres un mal mentiroso, Zeldris.

Zeldris la miró con tristeza para luego besar el dorso de su mano con cariño. Meliodas se sintió confundido por las palabras de la chica para intentar preguntar a que se refería, pero luego vio a Gelda sentirse incómoda y decidió callar.

– Nos casaremos. – Dijo Gelda con dulzura, pero quitó su sonrisa para remplazarla con una mueca triste. – Pero será un secreto porque está mal visto por mi padre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Exclamó Elizabeth molesta. – No he tenido el placer de conocerte por completo, pero puedo ver que le traes felicidad a Zeldris, así como él a ti. Y eso es lo importante. Ustedes deben estar juntos.

Meliodas vio con sorpresa a su amada, era muy raro que se exaltara de esa manera. Gelda la miró con asombrada por sus palabras, que no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó Gelda.

Zeldris se vio satisfecho con ver a Gelda animada, pero regreso su mirada a sus hermanos. – Esa es la razón por la qué no los puedo invitar. No habrá boda en sí.

– Yo lo siento. No fue mi intención sonar grosero. – Dijo Meliodas apenado, ya había hecho dos cosas mal.

– Está bien. Me alegro que te importe sobre mi vida. – Dijo Zeldris con un deje de broma, cosa que avergonzó al rubio.

– ¿Padre lo sabe? – Preguntó Estarossa con duda. – Es raro que le dé igual ese tipo de situaciones.

–Al principio fuimos comprometidos a la fuerza por el bien de las empresas. – Comentó Zeldris con nostalgia. – Pero luego el padre de Gelda, Izraf, se mostró inconforme con dicha unión, por lo que la canceló. A papá le dio igual, sabía que con o sin él la empresa no se vería afectada.

– Durante el transcurso de nuestro tiempo del matrimonio forzado, nos empezamos a conocer y pues... Surgió el amor... – Dijo Gelda algo apenada, sonrojándose ante las miradas de todos. Meliodas vio interesante la cara de su hermano menor, quien la miraba con tranquilidad y mucho aprecio. Él jamás lo había visto de esa manera. – Mi padre me desconoció al preferir salir con Zeldris que con los pretendientes que me ofrecía y quedé varada en la calle. Bueno hasta que Zeldris me acogió y terminamos comprometiéndonos nuevamente.

– ¡Qué romántico! – Exclamó Elizabeth con ánimo. Meliodas observó con cariño a su novia, amaba cuando se entusiasmaba.

– ¿Y nuestro padre...? – Murmuró Estarossa con curiosidad.

– A él le cayó bien Gelda. – Dijo Zeldris. Gelda sonrió apenada, mientras recibía miradas incrédulas de Meliodas y Estarossa. – Sí, yo también me sorprendí.

– ¿Es tan raro que su padre muestre amistad o algo de cariño? –Dijo Elizabeth algo incómoda, al parecer su futuro suegro era un ser duro.

– Elizabeth. – Habló serio Meliodas, sorprendiéndola. – La única vez que vi a mi padre reír, fue cuando una empresa, que era competencia, quedó en bancarrota y mucha gente quedó sin empleo.

Elizabeth se puso pálida ante aquella insinuación de su suegro. Gelda la miró con empatía pues ya había pasado por eso. Zeldris lucía más calmado que hace rato, por lo que decidió preguntar la duda que tenía. – Estoy feliz de conocerlos, pero sigo confundida de por qué tienen que estar juntos por tres días.

– Estas pulseras nos electrocutaran si estamos separados por más de 15 metros. Padre nos las obligó a poner. – Dijo Zeldris serio y algo molesto, levantado su mano y dejando ver dicho artefacto.

– Elizabeth y yo ocupamos dinero para nuestro restaurante. – Mencionó Meliodas algo apenado por la mirada de curiosidad de Gelda.

– Yo ocupó para saldar unas cuentas. – Dijo Estarossa con incomodidad ante las miradas de regaño de sus hermanos. – Si logramos pasar tres días juntos, nos dará el dinero que necesitamos.

– Yo no porque no lo necesito. – Dijo Zeldris serio, observando a sus hermanos con molestia. Elizabeth se intimido por dicha mirada, aunque no era para ella.

Gelda los miró por unos minutos, hasta que dijo curiosa. – ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que los electrocutarían cada vez que se separarán? Conociendo a tu padre, él no se los diría directamente.

Los tres hermanos la miraron con vergüenza, Elizabeth se sorprendió por su declaración. Meliodas rió un poco, intentando disimular su pena. – Veo porque le caíste bien a nuestro padre.

– Bien. Les diremos cómo nos dimos cuenta, pero no se vayan a reír o algo parecido, a no ser que quieran avergonzar a sus lindos demonios. – Dijo Estarossa con burla, haciendo reír ligeramente a las chicas. Meliodas y Zeldris lo miraron sin mostrar una emoción, asustándolo. – ¡¿Qué tal si iniciamos a contar la historia?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. A ver qué pasa en el próxima capítulo ;D Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	3. Unión

Zeldris no entendía por qué su padre lo había citado a estas horas, pues era algo tarde para una reunión. Mientras iba a la oficina de su jefe, pensaba en la boda con Gelda. Tenía que ver donde se celebrarían su pequeña fiesta y su noche de bodas. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar lo último. Al levantar la mirada, notó a Cusack afuera de la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

Era raro, pues se veía algo molesto. Cuando quedó enfrente del mayor, dijo. – ¿Pasó algo?

Cusack se sorprendió ante la llegada del chico, sonrió pero se notaba incomodidad. – Véalo por usted mismo, joven Zeldris.

Algo sorprendido, pero llenó de curiosidad, abrió la puerta dejando ver la oficina con tres individuos. Un ceño fruncido se asomó por el rostro de Zeldris, eran toda su familia. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron con incomodidad, mientras que su padre se mantenía estoico ante la tensa situación que se empezaba a formar en el lugar.

El "rey demonio" era un adulto viejo con largos cabello y barba, su apariencia era de un anciano pero se veía más imponente que cualquier bestia. – Zeldris, toma asiento.

Meliodas y Estarossa estaban sentados en dos de las tres sillas que había disponible frente al escritorio de su padre. Ambos le sonrieron, pero Zeldris ni se inmutó, sentándose en la silla del medio de sus hermanos, miró a su padre con desconfianza.

– ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – Murmuró Zeldris serio, pero lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por todos.

Cusack, quien se mantenía en la puerta, observó detenidamente a su jefe con desconfianza al ver una diminuta elevación de las comisuras de sus labios. En cambio, sus hijos se pusieron en alerta ante cualquier acción de éste. – Antes que nada, quiero esperar a Chandler y te diré lo que va a pasar.

Meliodas murmuró ligeramente con molestia al escuchar dicho nombre. Estarossa lo miró con burla y Zeldris no le importó, sólo quería alejarse de este par.

– Veo… ¿Qué tal tu…? ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Meliodas algo curioso y ,a la vez, incómodo por la mirada seria de Zeldris. Sin embargo, él no contestó solo lo observó.

– La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué necesitan de nuestro padre? – Preguntó Zeldris con molestia, observando a su progenitor. – Ustedes jamás vendrían, ni siquiera a saludar. ¿Qué tan necesitados deben estar para que vinieran a vernos? – Escupió Zeldris cruelmente, sin importarle la presencia de su padre y Cusack.

Ambos hermanos mayores bajaron su mirada, avergonzados de que él había acertado. Cusack sabía sobre la tensa relación entre la familia Demon, pero ver a su querido ahijado de esa manera le daba lástima. El rey demonio observó con detalle las facciones de sus tres hijos. El ambiente se disipó un poco ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un anciano regordete con una pequeña caja. – Aquí está su pedido, señor Demon… ¡Joven maestro Meliodas! ¡Es un milagro verlo aquí!

El rubio sonrió incómodamente ante la alegría del anciano, Estarossa lo miró con pena y Zeldris, por fin, había sonreído de manera burlesca y arrogante ante su hermano mayor. Cusack suspiró cansado, su amigo siempre irritaba a los jóvenes.

– Chandler, abre la caja y entrégale a cada uno de mis hijos lo que contiene. – Confundidos por las palabras de su padre, los chicos observaron a Chandler abrir dicha caja. Dándose cuenta de que el contenido era un trío de pulseras negras, una para cada uno. Antes de que dijeran algo, el padre de éstos dijo. – Antes de que me empiezan a reclamar algo, pónganse las pulseras en su mano derecha, si quieren que continuemos con nuestra plática principal y sin que se quejen.

Cautelosos, hicieron lo que su padre les ordenó aunque se mantenían en alerta ante cualquier cosa. Sin embargo a ponerse la pulsera está rápidamente se ajustó a su muñeca, asustándolos por lo que intentaron quitársela sin éxito alguno.

– ¿Qué está pasando porque no me la puedo quitar? – Exclamó Estarossa mientras observaba a su padre con temor, al igual que sus hermanos.

– Bien. Zeldris. – Llamó a su hijo, ignorando al otro. – La razón por la cual tus hermanos están aquí es ni más y menos porque ocupan de mi ayuda, estos idiotas no pudieron manejarse solos. En pocas palabras ocupan dinero.

– Me lo suponía... – Dijo Zeldris con orgullo, pero una duda llegó a su mente. –… Pero yo que tengo que ver con ellos, yo estoy financieramente muy bien.

– Lo sé. Pero necesito que ustedes pasen tiempo juntos y se lleven bien por el bien de la empresa. – Habló serio. – Esas pulseras me asegurarán que ustedes tres pasarán tiempo juntos aunque no quieran, si desean recibir su monetización.

Estarrosa y Meliodas se observaron determinados entre sí, pero se alarmaron al ver que Zeldris se paró del asiento enojado. – ¡Lo lamento, padre! ¡Yo no estoy dispuesto!

– Lo sé, por eso pedí esas pulseras. – Dijo el anciano con soberbia. – Necesito que haya al menos una conexión entre ustedes tres. Me importa un comino sus intereses.

– Pues lo lamento, padre. Me retiró. – Comentó Zeldris con indignación, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¡Espera, Zeldris! – Exclamó Meliodas, deteniendo momentáneamente a su hermano. – ¡Realmente lo siento! Sé que podríamos habernos encontrado en otra situación pero realmente ocupamos el dinero.

– Lo sé, sería raro que ustedes vinieran a saludar simplemente como una familia normal. – Sus palabras hirieron tanto a Meliodas que se quedó callado ante su profundo sentir. Estarossa solo observó lamentándose y los ancianos se incomodaron ante la situación, excepto el rey demonio, a él le daba igual.

Zeldris salió de la habitación, dejando abatidos a sus hermanos. Meliodas observó a su padre sin muchas ganas. – Supongo que el trato terminó.

– Se nota que ya no me conoces, si se inicia un trato, se termina cuando éste se haya cumplido por completo. – El rey demonio les dedicó una mirada imponente, sorprendiendo a sus hijos. – Je… Solo esperen unos minutos y ya verán.

– Padre, nosotros le dijimos qué haríamos lo que sea por qué nos diera dinero. No hay necesidad de incluir a Zeldris, él no es parte de cada uno de nuestros problemas. – Intentó razonar Estarrosa pero sólo se ganó una mirada de burla de su padre.

Meliodas iba a continuar con el discurso de su hermano pero se detuvo al sentir un pequeño calambre en el brazo, donde estaba el brazalete, y éste comenzó a sonar repentinamente con un timbre continuo. Y no solo él, sino que también le pasó a Estarossa, que veía conmocionado al rubio. Chandler y Cusack observaron preocupados a los jóvenes por la repentina acción que produjo el artefacto que poseían cada uno de ellos pero sobre todo por la sonrisa cruel del anciano jefe.

– Ya alcanzó su límite. – Fue lo único que murmuró el anciano antes de levantarse y observar la ventana con tranquilidad.

Una repentina corriente eléctrica recorrió a los cuerpos de Meliodas y Estarossa llenándolos de dolor y miedo a desconocer su origen. Pero rápido comprendieron el por qué. Era la pulsera.

Mientras sus hijos sufrían por aquella descarga eléctrica, el dueño y jefe de la corporación Demon observaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. – Si no quieren que la corriente aumente, busquen a Zeldris y manténganse cerca de él si no quieren morir de esa manera. – Sin dudarlo, los dos chicos caminaron como podían hacia la salida, dejando a los adultos mayores estupefactos, menos su padre. – Espero que esto les sirva de lección.

– ¿Por qué hacer esto, señor? – Dijo Cusack algo preocupado por el bienestar de Zeldris.

– Por el bien de la empresa. – Dijo serio y determinado.

(n.n)

– Después de salir de la habitación, la corriente se desvaneció así que corrimos a buscar a Zeldris. – Comentó Meliodas, dejando asustadas a las chicas.

– Hubieran visto su cara de asustado cuando lo vimos y luego comenzó a gritarnos. – Dijo Estarossa con una sonrisa burlesca, ganándose una mirada de molestia de Zeldris. – Confundidos todavía por la situación, decidimos regresar a ver a nuestro padre que nos explicó por fin el propósito de las pulseras.

– Y creo que eso es todo… – Finalizó Meliodas, pensando si dejó pasar algún detalle.

– ¡Oh, Meliodas! Lo lamento tanto… – Dijo Elizabeth triste, rompiéndole el corazón a su novio pues sus ojos de cristalizaron. Era culpa de ella de que él estuviera en esta situación tan delicada.

– Elizabeth, tranquila. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. – Le susurró Meliodas con cariño, tranquilizando a la chica de cabellos plateados. – Y pues solo debemos pasar todo el día juntos, no es la gran cosa.

– Aunque es molesto, Meliodas tiene razón. Padre puedo haber escogido una peor opción. – Habló por fin Zeldris mientras mantenía las manos tomadas con Gelda, quien lo observaba preocupada.

– De hecho, creo que hasta nos pudo haber encerrado en una habitación por una semana sólo para que nos llevemos bien como de niños. – Comentó Estarossa con simpleza, recordando los viejos tiempos.

El ambiente se volvió a tensar debido a que los chicos quedaron pensativos en su pasado. Elizabeth observó con detalle a cada chico y pensó en lo duro que fue sus infancias. Gelda se levantó el asiento, soltando en el proceso las manos de Zeldris, y le sonrió a todos. – Creo que ya es muy tarde, hay que descansar un poco y mañana continuamos con este tema.

– Me parece bien, mañana con más calma platicaremos sobre esta situación y como la podemos sobrellevar. – Concordó Elizabeth de manera animada.

Las palabras de las chicas animaron un poco a los Demon. Gelda comenzó a tomar los platos de cada uno para llevarlos a la cocina, pero fue interceptada por Meliodas. – Déjame ayudarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por dejarnos quedar en su hogar.

– Claro que no, son invitados… – Gelda fue interrumpida por Estarossa que, al igual que Meliodas, comenzó a juntar los platos y vasos. Resignada, suspiro con alegría. – Está bien. Mientras iré a preparar la sala para que ustedes duerman tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué? – Soltó algo confundido Estarossa. Meliodas y Elizabeth también se quedaron igual que el más alto ante las palabras de Gelda.

Zeldris sonrío comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de su amada, era muy lista cómo la amaba. – A lo que se refiere, es que como no podemos estar separados por 15 metros y la casa es muy grande que si no nos orientamos bien en cuestión de espacio, podríamos electrocutarnos y yo no quiero lastimar a Gelda por sus tonterías.

– Ya veo… ¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos en la sala? – Comentó Meliodas algo inquieto, pero emocionado hace mucho que no dormía con sus hermanos... ¿Unos 18 años?

– Entonces, déjame ayudarte a acomodar. Mientras los chicos se ponen a limpiar el comedor. – Dijo Elizabeth con alegría. Gelda miró a Zeldris unos instantes, antes de asentir animada. Ambas chicas se fueron del comedor para que los chicos comenzaran a limpiar el comedor.

– Me alegro que Elizabeth se lleve bien con Gelda. – Comentó Zeldris, sonriendo muy levemente. Meliodas observó con curiosidad a su querido hermano. – Ella no tiene muchos amigas, así que… Me alegro que estén aquí… En cierta forma.

Estarossa y Meliodas se miraron boquiabiertos al ver el ligero sonrojo de Zeldris, así como sus palabras. La habitación quedo en silencio, pero no era incómodo ni reconfortante. Cuando terminaron de limpiar el comedor y haber fregado los platos, se fueron a la sala donde se dispusieron a descansar.

– Oye, Zeldris, Meliodas... ¿No creen que es un poco injusto? – Dijo Estarossa algo vacilante ante su actual posición.

– No, no lo creo. – Dijo Meliodas muy animado, acurrucándose en el sillón mediano, justo su tamaño. – ¿Tú qué crees, Zeldris?

– Mi casa, mis reglas. – Dijo Zeldris firmemente, quien se encontraba acostado en el sillón más grande y amplio de los tres. Por lo que, Estarossa estaba "descansando" en el pequeño, se acomodó de lado para que por lo menos su trasero tocara la base y sus piernas y brazos colgaran fuera del mueble.

– Mañana voy a amanecer adolorido y ustedes serán los culpables. – Murmuró Estarossa indignado por su situación.

– Puedo vivir con la culpa. – Le importó poco a Zeldris, Meliodas asintió con animado al concordar con él. Estarossa gruñó ligeramente.

– ¡Meliodas! – Exclamó Elizabeth, quien llegó en una pijama rosada. El mencionado se sentó en el sillón para recibir un beso. – Buenas noches, descansa.

– Buenas, Elizabeth… – Dijo Meliodas con una gran sonrisa que provocándole un sonrojo a la chica. Vio cómo su novia se alejaba de la sala.

– Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo Elizabeth, recibiendo un "igualmente" de todos los chicos, antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Meliodas se volvió a acostar con una gran sonrisa, que no paso por desapercibida por sus hermanos. Como adoraba a Elizabeth, ella lo hacía sentir vivo. Zeldris no dijo nada al ver que Estarossa se había levantado del sillón. Hasta que escuchó. – No deberías cargar cosas pesadas, harás que Zeldris se preocupe.

– Es para que te puedas acostar en el piso sin ningún problema. – La dulce voz de la una chica, alertó al pelinegro.

Zeldris levantó la mirada para ver que Estarossa cargaba unas colchas gruesas, siendo seguido por Gelda, que se veía algo cansada. Preocupado, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. – Gelda, no debiste.

Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, provocándole un enorme sonrojo. Sus hermanos miraban atentamente la escena. Estarossa había tendido su lugar para dormir, acostándose y cerrando los ojos. Zeldris dejó de abrazar a Gelda, para irse a acostar pero antes le dio un beso en los labios.

– Buenas noches y no seas tan duro con tus hermanos… –El menor de los Demon asintió serio, pero fue suficiente para Gelda, quien sonrió satisfecha. Observó a sus cuñados y dijo. – Que tengan una buena noche.

Gelda se reiterado después de escuchar unas palabras de "buenas noches" de parte de los hermanos de su amado. Zeldris se acostó en el sillón y observó que Gelda había apagado las luces, sintiendo como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse debido a todo lo que había pasado ahora.

– Oiga… – Habló suavemente Zeldris, recibiendo pequeños pujidos de sus hermanos. – Buenas noches…

– ¡Buenas noches! – Exclamaron Meliodas y Estarossa con cansados, pero con ánimo pues estaban felices de que su hermano se había despedido para irse a dormir. Zeldris estaba empezando a sentir una sensación familiar y eso lo asustó un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

– Una cosa más… Si comienzan a roncar les voy a arrojar un balde de agua en su cara. – Dijo Zeldris serio y decidido a cumplir su palabra, provocándole una risa a Meliodas y Estarossa.

En aquellos tiempos, Zeldris no hubiera dicho eso, sería Meliodas quien lo mencionara. Estarrosa se abría asustado y comportado, ahora le dio igual. Aunque las acciones y reacciones de cada uno habían cambiado, la sensación fraternal era mucho mejor que hace mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. He tardado en subir el capítulo, ya tenía la idea pero he estado ocupada con la escuela. A ver qué pasa con la relación de Zeldris con sus hermanos, parece que ya está mejorando pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	4. Pesadilla

Un pequeño Estarossa miraba con melancolía el atardecer. Colgando de una rama de árbol, podía ver con claridad esa escena. Aun recargándose en dicho árbol, jugó un poco con su pan. Se había escapado de la casa por las visitas que recibía su padre.

– _¿Ese niño es un Demon? / Pobre niño, no se parece nada a su hermano mayor. / Solo es un soñador, no puede mantener los pies sobre la realidad. / ¿No será adoptado?_ – Gruñó al recordar cada una de las frases de aquellos ancianos. ¿Qué importaba si no era como su hermano?

Odiaba sentirse abrumado por la presión de los amigos y conocidos de su padre, siempre comparándolo con sus hermanos, en especial Meliodas. Desde hace años que recibía ese trato por lo que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se escapaba y se mantenía observando a las aves u otro animal.

– Yo solo quiero ser como mi hermano… – Murmuró con pesadez, estaba cansado de esta vida.

– ¡Estarossa! — La voz familiar llamó la atención del chico, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño Zeldris sonriéndole tímidamente. Pudo observar que traía una mochila que contenía frituras.

Estarossa sonrió inconscientemente, su hermanito siempre hallaba la manera de hacerlo reír. – ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Sube!

Zeldris escaló el árbol hasta llegar a la rama donde estaba su hermano. Estarossa lo acomodó en dicha rama, evitando que se cayera. El más joven colocó la mochila en el medio, dejando libre a quien quisiera tomar papas (frituras). – ¡Meliodas viene más al rato!

Estarossa lo miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió melancólicamente, sus hermanos siempre lo animaban. – Gracias… Eres un buen hermano, ¿lo sabes?

Zeldris sonrió avergonzado por las palabras del mayor, le era satisfactorio ser útil a sus hermanos. Estarossa rió ante la graciosa cara de su hermano menor.

– Si soy tan buen hermano… ¿Por qué demonios me abandonaste? – La tierna voz de Zeldris cambió a una cruel e indignada.

Asustado, Estarossa observó a su hermano dedicarle una mirada ofendida y de odio. El lugar donde estaban ahora era una habitación oscura y fría, Zeldris era aún un pequeño al igual que Estarossa, pero su rostro le demostraba repulsión por él.

– Yo… Yo… – Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro, tan vulnerable ante la mirada de su hermano?

Una sonrisa arrogante se asomó por los labios de Zeldris, confundiendo a Estarossa. – Que patético eres… Ahora comprendo porque todos se quejaban de ti.

La habitación se iluminó de tal forma que un grupo de sombras se hicieron a la vista, todas con caras sínicas, rodeando a Estarossa, quien cayó en sus propias piernas. Asustado, comenzó a buscar a Zeldris, dándose cuenta de que se alejaba de él mientras era consumido por la oscuridad.

(n.n)

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso no fui lo suficiente bueno para ellos? – Dijo Zeldris, quien se encontraba solo en el departamento. Abrazándose en busca de calor. Observó el reloj y luego la mesa donde estaban esparcidas sus tareas, que ya las había terminado y aun así se sentía insatisfecho.

Siempre era lo mismo, llegar, comer, tareas, estudiar y dormir. Su vida era tan monótona, que le fastidiaba, pero era mejor que estar bajo la mirada de su padre. Él siempre le exigía más y más, que pronto se volvería loco. – Estúpidos Meliodas y Estarossa…

Lo dejaron solo en este infierno. ¿Por qué no lo llevaron con ellos? Soltó maldiciones mientras rogaba para que esta soledad y presión desapareciera. Lo único que podía hacer era obedecer y cumplir las órdenes de su padre, era un simple esclavo de él.

– ¿No crees que es un lindo día? –El escenario cambió, ahora se encontraba en un hermoso jardín, sentando en una mesa lleva de aperitivos. Su mirada se suavizó al ver a su dulce Gelda sonriéndole.

– Sí… Es un hermoso día. – Dijo con tranquilidad mientras la observaba, el clima era caliente por lo que le dio curiosidad el por qué ella estaba usando un vestido de mangas largas. – ¿No tienes calor? Sabes que conmigo no tienes que usar ropa incómoda.

Gelda lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreírle. Amaba como ella lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo y seguro con tan solo su presencia. Aun no entendía como el destino la hizo conocer, ella fue la primera persona en aceptarlo y alentarlo en sus decisiones, incluso si no concordaban.

– Yo… No me gusta mi piel, es demasiado pálida. – Dijo Gelda algo apenada mientras se levantaba del asiento, invitando indirectamente a Zeldris a pasear, quien aceptó sin dudarlo.

– Adoro tu piel… Te hace ver muy hermosa… – Dijo Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, provocando un sonrojo a la chica. Gelda se acercó para abrazarlo y éste le correspondió de inmediato.

A Zeldris le encantaba sentir el dulce aroma y la suavidad de Gelda contra él, incluso con la diferencia de tamaños se acoplaban perfectamente. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente en su pecho. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su amada llena de heridas y una mirada de terror puro.

– Tengo miedo… Zeldris, tengo miedo… – En shock, intentó mantenerla en sus brazos de forma protectora. El chico la observó temeroso al ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella, quien se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón. La abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo consumido por unas llamas que los comenzaban a rodear.

(X.X)

– _Es tu deber… / Comportarte como un Demon. / No eres un niño como para fantasear sobre cosas estúpidas._ – La voz de su padre le provocaba presión y estrés. Meliodas apretó los dientes para calmarse un poco pero las frases que su padre siempre le decía cuando se "equivocaba", lo enojaban más.

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, sentado en una mesa con libretas y libros esparcidos en él, Meliodas se mostraba frustrado y molesto. Como siempre, su padre le recriminó y presionó sobre sus responsabilidades de heredero de la empresa Demon. Siguió escribiendo en la libreta una oración simple y repetidamente, "Eres un títere de la familia".

– ¿No crees que es algo injusto? – Una pequeña voz, familiar y dolorosa para él, sonó por la habitación. Meliodas dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada frente a él. Era un pequeño Zeldris, sonriéndole tímidamente como siempre lo hacía.

– Zeldris… – Susurró con temor y preocupación.

– Crees que tú solo sufres, ¿verdad? – Sus palabras estaban llenas de ironía, mientras su sonrisa se expandía. No era de alegría o tristeza, era sarcástica. – ¡Ja! No me hagas reír con tus estupideces. Estás igual que Estarossa.

– ¡No digas eso! – Exclamó molesto Meliodas, levantándose de la silla con furia. – ¡Yo y Estarossa somos presionados para cumplir las altas expectativas de nuestro padre!

Furia que desapareció al ver la mirada tranquila de Zeldris, que no se inmutó ante la ira de su hermano mayor. Meliodas lo observó atentamente, dándose cuenta de una incómoda verdad.

– Pero tú… Eras cruelmente ignorado… Por nuestro padre, incluso… Yo y Estarossa… – Dijo derrotado y mal consigo mismo, mientras miraba con tristeza a su hermano, quien ya no estaba a la vista.

– Si lo hubieras sabido, yo no hubiera sufrido tanto… Pero ya veo que realmente soy solo un pequeño e insignificante, hermano menor. – Meliodas se giró para ver una puerta abrirse, dejando pasar luz. En él estaba Zeldris entrando en aquella iluminada habitación.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Meliodas antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad y frialdad de la habitación.

(u.u)

Meliodas despertó repentinamente, sentándose en la cama en busca de paz ante aquel sueño tan llenó de sentimientos negativos. Su respiración era agitada, por lo que intentó tranquilizarse. Desde su ubicación, podía ver a Zeldris y Estarossa dormir tranquilamente. Observó el reloj, eran las 6:48 de la mañana.

Sabía que si intentaba volver a dormir, no lo lograría. El sueño, que en realidad fue una pesadilla, lo despertó por completo. Bufó antes de levantarse y caminar por la sala. Meliodas observó a Zeldris y Estarossa de cerca, sonrió inconscientemente al ver los gestos de sus hermanos.

Zeldris arrugaba la nariz por pequeños momentos y Estarossa fruncía el ceño suavemente. Meliodas, como un gran hermano, conocía esos gestos. Ambos estaban teniendo un mal sueño. El rubio sonrió y se acercó al menor de sus hermanos, acomodó un poco su almohada, eso siempre relajaba a Zeldris y, de hecho, funcionó.

Meliodas se dirigió ahora a su otro hermano y lo miró por unos segundos para acercarse a donde había dormido y tomó la almohada. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, colocó la almohada en sus brazos e inmediatamente Estarossa lo tomó y abrazó con una sonrisa.

Meliodas rió ligeramente ante la tranquilidad de sus hermanos. Se dispuso a ir a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina y comedor estaban prendidas. Llenó de curiosidad, se adentró a las habitaciones pues se le hizo raro que alguien estuviera despierto tan temprano y en un sábado.

– ¡Oh, buenos días! – Era Gelda, quien lo recibió alegremente. Meliodas todavía se sentía apenado por lo que ocurrió en la noche. Observó que ella se encontraba colocando una tetera en la estufa prendida. – ¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

– Buenos días y no, simplemente… Se me fue el sueño. – Comentó Meliodas algo apenado, mientras tomaba asiento en la barra que conectaba la cocina y comedor. Gelda le ofreció un vaso con agua al rubio, quien aceptó con gusto. – ¿Y a ti?

– Igual. Por lo que me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. – Dijo Gelda tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al refrigerador a buscar lo que iba a preparar.

– Oye, Gelda... Realmente lo siento por lo que pasó anoche. – Se disculpó algo avergonzado por sus acciones. – No sé qué me pasó.

– No te preocupes. Me alegro que te importe el bienestar de Zeldris. – Comentó Gelda sinceramente, pues su amado siempre le había dicho que a sus hermanos no les importaba lo que él hacía o cómo se sentía.

– Tú... Tú realmente estabas asustada. – Declaró sin dudar, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Gelda. – ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Gelda colocó una gran cantidad de ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina y apagó la tetera, que ya comenzaba a chillar, para acercarse a Meliodas con una mirada apenada, pero con un toque de tristeza. Eso llamó la atención del rubio. – Mala experiencia con la fuerza bruta y hombres.

– _¿Violencia familiar? ¿Pareja? ¿O escolar?_ – Pensó Meliodas con tristeza por la chica, ella se veía amable con todos y hacía feliz a su hermanito. Ahora entendía la acción de Zeldris contra él y Estarossa, él también hubiera actuado así si hubiera sido Elizabeth la afectada. – Ya veo, lo lamento. No se volverá a repetir.

– Gracias por la comprensión. – Dijo Gelda con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, animando a Meliodas. –Veo que quieres mucho a Zeldris y Estarossa.

– Sí… Siempre los he querido, después de todos son mis hermanos y no importan lo que hagan, los seguiré queriendo… – Murmuró Meliodas con melancolía, los recuerdo del pasado estaban volviendo. – Aunque no fui un gran hermano… Por eso lo intentaré de nuevo.

– Zeldris necesita su cariño, no lo dudó. Pero debes entender que no aceptará tan rápido. – Opinó Gelda haciendo ver la realidad a Meliodas. – Él siempre ha sido muy cariñoso, pero debido a su infancia no le he es muy gratificante hacerlo con su familia.

– Solo contigo… – Bromeó Meliodas un poco, provocando una pequeña risa en la chica. – Él siempre se había esforzado en cumplir las expectativas de nuestro padre… Nunca entendí por qué.

– Tal vez quería su aceptación… Después de todo, tú y Estarossa fueron los consentidos. – Sus palabras eran crudas que lo golpearon feo en el corazón, porque le hizo ver otra realidad.

Zeldris jamás la tuvo fácil, él tenía que luchar por tener un lugar en la familia. Tanto con Meliodas y Estarossa lo tenían ya ganado, pero odiaban la presión de su padre por ser los modelos de la familia. Zeldris tenía que lucirse por el cariño de su padre y, a su vez, la misma presión de ser un Demon.

– _¡Maldición!_ – Se frustró Meliodas al ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta.

Recordaba que hubo un momento en el que Zeldris sobresalió con gran entusiasmo en la familia, que tanto Meliodas y Estarossa creyeron que era feliz en estar en esa posición que lo dejaron con su padre. Era unos malos hermanos por no haberse dado cuenta.

– Podemos cambiar de tema si te incómoda. – Sugirió Gelda al ver la cara larga de Meliodas.

– Sí, por favor. – Agradeció a la prometida de su hermano, al parecer ella era muy observadora.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen tú y Elizabeth saliendo? – Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Meliodas rió un poco al recordar a Elizabeth un poco más joven. – Como unos cuatro años…

– Vaya, ya veo porque se llevan tan bien. – Dijo con ánimo. Meliodas se sonrojó al pensar en Elizabeth pues había tenido la idea de proponerle matrimonio, pero pasó lo del bar y ahí quedó. – Pero parece que te vamos ganando.

– ¿Así? ¿Con cuántos? – Declaró Meliodas con orgullo, sabía que Zeldris era pésimo con las relaciones que incluían cariño.

– Seis años. – Meliodas escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo debido al impacto de la declaración de su cuñada. – Nos habríamos casado hace dos años, pero debido a los problemas con mi padre se ha alargado el tiempo.

– ¡Eso es mucho! Tiene más tiempo que… – Meliodas realizó unos rápidos cálculos, ella había salido con Zeldris antes de que él y Estarrosa se fueran de la casa. Eso era extraño. Vio que Gelda lo miraba preocupada. – Olvídalo, me sorprendió la cantidad de tiempo que llevan juntos.

Gelda sonrió apenada porque ella también sabía que era mucho tiempo y le llamó la atención que Meliodas se levantara y adentrara a la cocina. – ¿Pasó algo?

– Pues me encantaría hacer el desayuno a Zeldris y Estarossa, como los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Meliodas animadamente, sonriendole a Gelda con alegría. – ¿Me permites?

– ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que me retiré para que cocines con tranquilidad? – Dijo Gelda mientras salía de la zona de la cocina.

– No, podemos platicar mientras tanto. – Comentó Meliodas mientras tomaba un bol y harina. – A parte, ocupo que también cocines comida comestible para Elizabeth.

– ¿Comida…? ¿Comestible? – Murmuró Gelda algo confundida por sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, intenté hacerlo con mucho drama, el próximo será un poco de comedia. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un gran día! :D**


	5. Momentos Agridulces

Aunque todo parecía normal, Zeldris y Estarossa tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa a excepción de Gelda, quien fue muy amable al servirle a cada uno un poco de té o café, según sea su gusto. Meliodas sonrió tranquilamente, dándoles desconfianza a sus hermanos.

– Me alegro que tengamos un desayuno en familia. – Comentó Elizabeth, provocándole un sonrojo al trio de chicos. – Con esto de los papeleos por el establecimiento, no había tenido el tiempo para comer tranquilamente.

– Muy cierto, la última vez que nos sentamos a comer sin prisa alguna fue hace dos semanas… Y ahora, estoy comiendo con mis hermanos favoritos. – Comentó Meliodas con cariño. Mientras Estarossa le devolvió el gesto, Zeldris lo miró serio, intentando encontrar alguna pista de su "malvado" plan.

– Aquí está un poco de pay. – Gelda dejó en el centro de la mesa un apetitoso y fragante pay de manzana. Todos pusieron ojo en él, pero Meliodas se levantó y comenzó a cortarlo en trozos.

– Provecho. – Dijo Meliodas después de haberle dado a todos una rebana de pay, curiosamente, solo le entregó a Estarossa y Zeldris una pieza de gran tamaño.

– ¿No crees que te estás pasando? – Dijo Estarossa con algo de burla. Zeldris se mantenía en alerta a lo que Meliodas hacía. – Sé que me veo algo delgado, pero tampoco exageres.

– No. Ahora, tomen un bocado que se ve apetitoso. – Dijo Meliodas con gran ánimo, a parte del hambre que sentía.

– Gelda, se ve maravilloso este pay. De seguro sabrá igual de delicioso que la comida que preparaste. – Dijo Elizabeth cortando un pequeño trozo del postre. Su dulce y sabrosa apariencia provocó más hambre en la chica. Gelda dejó el bocado que iba a comer para responderle a la chica de cabellos plateados.

Estarossa le dio igual la plática y tomó un gran trozo y se lo comió. Meliodas masticó con gusto un pedazo del pay y Zeldris pensó que estaba exagerando, y comió del postre. Gelda sonrió con alegría. – Te equivocas, fue Meliodas quien lo preparó el…

Gelda fue interrumpida por Meliodas, quien escupió lo que acaba de comerse. Y, a su vez, Zeldris se levantó rápidamente asustando a su pareja, quien observó cómo el chico de cabellos negros tomaba su plato con el pay y lo lanzaba justo en la cara del rubio, antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

Elizabeth observó con preocupación a su novio, quien se miraba molesto consigo mismo, mientras se retiraba la comida de la cabeza. Preocupada, Gelda corrió a auxiliar a Zeldris, quien se encontraba escupiendo el pay en el fregador. – ¡¿Zeldris?!

– Meliodas, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Dijo Elizabeth un poco molesta de la sorpresa de su amado. Pero al ver su mirada de decepción, calló por unos minutos. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Quería recordar viejos tiempos… Intenté hacerlo bien, pero fallé cruelmente. Le puse todo mi empeño y amor en ese pay… Rayos, eso sonó muy cursi. – Se burló Meliodas, terminando de quitarse todo lo de encima.

– Meliodas... – Murmuró Elizabeth con cariño mientras lo limpiaba con una servilleta, provocándole cosquillas.

– Supongo que están enojados conmigo, ¿no? – Alzó un poco la voz Meliodas, siendo el comentario para sus hermanos.

– No, ¿cómo crees? – La voz sarcástica provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Meliodas y Elizabeth, no se oía muy molesto para lo que acaba de pasarle. – ¿Cómo está Estarossa?

Meliodas se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, quien seguía sentado sin moverse. – ¿Estarossa? – Lo tocó con su dedo la mejilla derecha de Estarossa, él no reaccionó. – ¡Oye, Zeldris!

Zeldris regresaba a la mesa con cansancio, mientras observaba a Meliodas con ganas de matarlo. – ¿Qué?

– Creo que maté a Estarossa… – Dijo Meliodas serio, Zeldris lo miró escéptico. Le hizo señas para que lo observara.

Meliodas le dio un pequeño empujón a Estarossa, éste cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Zeldris se acercó a su hermano con curiosidad, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes para que despertara pero no hubo reacción. El de cabellos plateados tenía la mirada perdida.

– Al parecer tu amor lo mató. – Dijo Zeldris con algo de gracia, provocándole una gran risa a Meliodas. Elizabeth veía con pena a su cuñado. – ¡Gelda! ¡¿Podrías preparar un té para el caído?!

– ¡Claro! – Contestó Gelda mientras comenzaba a buscar en la alacena un té para la ocasión.

– Lamento lo que Meliodas hizo. – Se disculpó Elizabeth con pena, el mencionado simplemente chifló fingiendo inocencia.

– No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a sus "muestras de cariño". – Comentó Zeldris con algo de nostalgia, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. – Hace mucho que no probaba tu comida… Siguen siendo un veneno, al menos ahora ya tiene un buen camuflaje.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Comentó Elizabeth con curiosidad.

– Pues te diré… –

(n.n)

– ¡Estarossa! ¡Zeldris! ¡A comer! – Gritó un Meliodas de 10 años mientras colocaba tres platos en la mesa.

Un pequeño Zeldris y Estarossa llegaron corriendo al comedor empujándose entre sí. Ambos tomaron asiento y miraron con ánimo y hambre a su hermano mayor, quien traía en su mano un gran plato para dejarlo en el centro de la mesa.

En el plato había una cosa de color negro, porque eso no se le podía llamar comida. Parecía un montículo de tierra burbujeante. Incluso ambos hermanos podía asegurar que tenía vida. Tanto Estarossa como Zeldris miraron a Meliodas con indignación, pensando en "Nos quieres matar, ¿verdad?".

– ¿Qué esperan? ¡Coman! – Dijo Meliodas con una pequeña sonrisa, él rara vez sonreía por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que comer la cosa negra.

(O.o)

– Después de eso, no pudimos salir del baño por dos horas. – Finalizó Zeldris con un dejé de molestia al recordar las malas experiencias que tuvo con la comida de Meliodas, éste simplemente rió sin vergüenza alguna. – Como odie comer cada cosa que cocinaba… Estarossa estaba igual que él, pero al menos sí se podía comer sin riesgo a morir.

Elizabeth y Gelda, quien ya se encontraba sentada a un lado de Zeldris, rieron ante la pequeña anécdota de su infancia. Estarossa seguía tirado en el suelo. A la novia de Meliodas le entró una duda. – ¿Cómo es que no reaccionaste igual que Estarossa?

Zeldris se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de contestar. – Cuando no podíamos tirar la comida por el retrete o dársela a los perros de la calle, Estarossa me daba la comida que Meliodas preparaba y pues yo al ser el pequeño, no tenía voz ni voto... Por eso tengo el estómago más resistente que él…

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Meliodas indignado al saber lo que hacían sus hermanos con su comida.

– Meliodas, ni siquiera tú puedes comer tu propia comida. – Al ver que no podía reclamarle, porque él tenía razón, Meliodas suspiró indignado. Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente ante los bufidos tiernos que su novio hacía.

– Supongo que tendremos que llevar a Estarossa al médico. – Comentó Gelda, quien observaba el té que había preparado al caído enfriarse.

– No, creo que despertará en media hora… – Dijo Meliodas con seguridad, después de todo él conocía el nivel de peligrosidad que era su comida. – Hablando de cosas por hacer, ¿cuáles son los planes de hoy?

– Bueno, yo no tengo trabajo los sábados por lo que le ayudo a Gelda a hacer las compras. – Comentó Zeldris, mientras procedía beber el té que su amada le había traído.

– Lo que pasa es que hoy en la noche teníamos planes de ir con unos amigos a una fiesta por el cumpleaños atrasado de uno de ellos. – Comentó Elizabeth con ánimo, pues habían incluso escogido un pequeño presente para el cumpleañero.

– ¿Ban? – Dijo Zeldris algo dudoso, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Elizabeth y Meliodas, supo que había acertado.

– No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes. – Sonrió Meliodas ampliamente. – Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

– Cómo olvidar a aquel que me enseñó a robarte tus dulces. – Rió Zeldris ligeramente con burla. Meliodas borró su amplia sonrisa ante aquella declaración.

– ¡Con razón siempre desaparecían antes de tiempo! Siempre había culpado a Estarossa por ello. – Exclamó Meliodas con enojo, toda su vida había sido engañado por su pequeño hermano. – ¡La traición! Yo jamás te he engañado.

– ¿Quieres apostar? – Comentó Zeldris con molestia.

(-.-)

– ¡Yo también quiero jugar! – Exclamó un pequeño Zeldris de cinco años a sus hermanos, quienes se encontraban en un sillón jugando videojuegos.

Meliodas, de 7 años, era el más alto de los tres. Estarossa se mantenía cerca de la estatura del rubio y Zeldris era más bajo que el del medio.

Estarossa sonrió algo nervioso, con trabajo Meliodas le había dejado jugar y, a parte, Zeldris no sabía nada de juegos. El rubio, quien poseía una mirada seria, lo observó unos minutos antes de contestarle. – No.

– Pero... Pero… ¡¿Por qué no?! – Dijo triste el pequeño, nunca le pedía nada y siempre se comportaba. En pocas palabras, era un buen hermanito. – ¡Estarossa está jugando!

Meliodas se levantó serio y se giró hacia él, suspirando con cansancio. Estarossa tembló ante las acciones de su hermano y Zeldris se mantuvo cauteloso, pero nervioso. Dejó el control en la mesa y se acercó a la televisión, para tomar otro control inalámbrico y dárselo a su pequeño hermano. – Toma, ves la pantalla. – El pelinegro asintió emocionado. – Tú eres el de arriba, el jugador que tiene color rojo.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó Zeldris emocionado por haber sido dejado jugar con sus hermanos mayores. Meliodas volvió a tomar su control y reanudó el juego, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír. Estarossa sonrió para contener la risa ante la ingenuidad de su pequeño hermano. Al pequeño lo habían engañado.

(v.v)

– Eso fue una mentira piadosa… Bueno, mentiras piadosas. – Comentó Meliodas algo incómodo ante la mirada de Zeldris. – Vamos, no sabías jugar. Era por tu propio bien.

– Lo mismo digo. Era para mi propio bien, no quería morir joven. – Declaró Zeldris con una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante, Meliodas se avergonzó por las acciones de su hermano. – Como sea, iremos a hacer las compras y después regresamos a la casa para ir luego a la fiesta de Ban.

– Me parece perfecto. – Comentó Elizabeth con alegría, eso sonaba genial para que Meliodas y sus hermanos mejoraran su relación. Aunque podía notar cierto mejoramiento en ésta.

– ¿La fiesta será muy formal? – Preguntó Gelda con incomodidad, ella preferiría que no. Ya había tenido suficiente esta semana pasada.

– No, será casual. De hecho, solo serán conocidos de nosotros. – Dijo Elizabeth pensativa al recordar quienes irían a la fiesta. – Creo que somos como unas 20 personas.

– Ah, me alegro. No quiero sonar grosera, pero esta semana he tenido que ir a demasiadas fiestas formales, que ha sido agotador. – Comentó Gelda tranquilamente para luego sonreír.

– Espero no ser muy impertinente pero, ¿en qué trabajas? – Preguntó Meliodas con curiosidad a Gelda, quien se vio ligeramente sorprendida por su pregunta.

– Me encargo de la dirección de publicidad de la compañía de tu padre. – Comentó Gelda con una sonrisa. Meliodas le regresó un gesto de alegría. La chica observó el lugar vacío que Estarossa había estado ocupando con preocupación. – ¿No creen que ya tardó en despertar?

– Es oficial, lo has matado. –Dijo Zeldris sin darle importancia la condición de su hermano.

Meliodas se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Estarossa y comenzar a tomar su pulso.– No, aún no. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala.

Zeldris suspiró con cansancio mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ayudarle a Meliodas, tomando las piernas de Estarossa y el rubio de sus brazos. Ambos lo levantaron y comenzaron a llevar al desmayado a la sala.

– Déjame ayudarte a levantar la mesa. – Se ofreció Elizabeth a Gelda y ésta al saber que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, asintió. Mientras limpiaban, el pequeño cerdo que habían traído Meliodas y Elizabeth llegó a la cocina chillando de hambre. – Oh, Hawk. Ahorita te doy de comer.

Gelda recogía unos platos, observando a Elizabeth tomar el pay que Meliodas había preparado dárselo al cerdo en un plato de plástico en el suelo. Hawk gimió de temor, intuyendo de lo que se trataba esa comida. La prometida de Zeldris sintió pena por el pequeño animal, por eso cuando vio a Elizabeth retirarse a la cocina Gelda tomó una bolsa de plástico y puso el postre en ella.

Hawk observaba con curiosidad a Gelda, quien amarraba la bolsa y se adentraba a la cocina para deshacerse de la evidencia del "crimen". Vio cómo la chica le colocaba una generosa cantidad de ensalada en su plato. – ¡Oink! ¡Oink! – Chilló el animal con ánimo y esperanza por su dulce acto para luego comer lo que le fue ofrecido.

(*w*)

Estarossa despertó con un dolor horrible de estómago y algo de cansancio. Aun acostado, se llevó sus manos al rostro en un intento de calmar su pesadez. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala de la casa de Zeldris.

– Ya era horas de que despertaras. – Era la voz de Meliodas, quien se oía burlesco. Buscó el origen del sonido e intentó moverse de lado, cayendo al suelo, por segunda vez en el día.

– Si vomitas, tú limpias. – Esta vez fue Zeldris quien habló con molestia. Estarossa rió un poco ante el poco tacto de su hermano menor.

Cuando ya tuvo las fuerzas suficientes, Estarossa se levantó y tomó asiento en el sillón con ayuda de sus dos hermanos. Después de que se estabilizó, miró con cuidado a Zeldris y Meliodas, quienes sonreían con cierta malicia. – ¿Qué pasó?

– Meliodas casi te mata con su comida. – Con decir "Meliodas" y "comida" en la misma oración le daba sentido a su desmayo. – Estuviste inconsciente durante una hora.

– Vaya, eso fue mucho. – Dijo Estarossa con cierta burla hacia su desgracia. Sintiéndose mejor, se levantó del sillón. – Ocupo ir al baño a refrescarme… – Vio como sus hermanos comenzaban a volver a sonreír. – Zeldris…

– El baño está al fondo a la derecha. – Dijo creyendo que era lo que le estaba a punto de preguntar y al parecer le atinó, pues Estarossa se levantó y siguió las instrucciones del chico de cabellos oscuros. Al ver que ya no estaba a la vista, se giró a Meliodas. – ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

– Yo digo que gritará una maldición o una exclamación de enojo. – Dijo Meliodas con mucha confianza en su declaración.

– Te apuesto 200 a que gritará tu nombre y luego el mío. – Mencionó Zeldris con la misma actitud que el rubio.

– ¡Hecho! – Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos hermanos hablaban con ánimo y burla de Estarossa, éste entraba al baño, que en realidad era medio baño. Prendió la luz y cerró la puerta. – Necesito refrescarme…

Se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo para mojarse con el agua que fluía. Tomó la toalla y se secó para verse lentamente en el espejo y quedarse sorprendido. Había una pequeña oración en su frente con marcador permanente, esa era "El pequeño ángel".

— ¡Meliodas! ¡Zeldris! – Gritó Estarossa con furia, dejándose oír por toda la casa.

Mientras tanto, Meliodas abría su cartera con molestia y sacaba un par de billetes de 100 para dárselos a Zeldris, quien sonreía con arrogancia y burla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** **Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Un poco de comedia antes del ran drama que se me vendrá, o al menos eso intentaré. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	6. Niños

Estarossa se tallaba con fuerza la frente con un trapo húmedo, se veía entre molesto y avergonzado. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón pequeño de la sala, Zeldris y Meliodas en el mediano, sonriendole con burla, y las chicas en grande, mirando con curiosidad las actitudes de los tres chicos.

– ¿No entiendo qué es lo gracioso aquí? – Preguntó Elizabeth, pues lo que le habían puesto en la frente no era exactamente malo, incluso sonaba algo lindo.

Meliodas, riendo, iba a hablar para contar la historia pero Estarossa lo fulminó con la mirada y éste se calló al instante. A Zeldris le daba igual las ganas de Estarossa de matarlos, después de todo él lidiaba con una bestia peor que sus dos hermanos, su padre.

– Es algo muy complicado, pero en resumidas cuentas. Estarossa actuó en una obra de teatro como un ángel. – Dijo Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada avergonzada de su hermano mayor. – Tenía como unos 5 años cuando pasó, realmente no sé cómo se llegó a esa parte pero jamás la olvidaré.

Gelda y Elizabeth se miraron algo confundidas ante esa declaración. Estarossa se quería morir, Meliodas reír y Zeldris descansar. El rubio decidió continuar con la historia resumida. – Él le toco representar un ángel, por lo que estaba vestido solo con una especie de pañal junto a un par de alas y una areola. Hubo una parte de la obra, creo que era el final, que todos los participantes se pusieron en fila y agradecieron a la multitud.

– Justo cuando estaban haciendo una pequeña reverencia… – Estarossa se ocultó de las miradas de las chicas y, en especial, de sus hermanos. Zeldris sonrió recordando las caras de cada miembro de su familia. – A Estarossa se le cayó su pañal, quedando desnudo solo con un par de alas y areola frente a todos los padres de familia y algunos niños de la escuela.

Meliodas comenzó a reír al recordar la cara de Estarossa y cómo se había cubierto la parte baja con las manos para salir corriendo del escenario. – Salió corriendo del escenario como pudo… Jamás olvidaré esa escena.

– Ok, eso quedó en el pasado. – Habló Estarossa algo apresurado para cambiar de tema. Todo el mundo guardó silencio al parecer había funcionado, o eso creía él.

– Cusack grabó cada parte de la obra… De hecho tengo una copia. – Soltó Zeldris serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Estarossa asustado por dicha declaración. Apenas se había dado cuenta de esa información, tenía suerte de que Zeldris no fuera muy comunicativo como para divulgar ese video.

– Meliodas también tiene una copia. – Zeldris señaló con simpleza al rubio, éste sonrió con malicia mientras hacía una seña de paz.

– Así es y la tengo bien conservada. – Estarossa quería salir corriendo de aquí pero si lo hacía, moriría por la descarga eléctrica.

– Bien. Creo que ya es suficiente. – Comentó Estarossa serio, o al menos eso intentaba, pero al ver a Elizabeth y Gelda sonreír de manera forzada, supo que ellas se estaban divirtiendo de su desgracia. – ¡Ay, por favor! Era un niño… – Exclamó un poco molesto y luego sonrió con malicia. – Bueno, al menos yo sí represento mi edad…

Meliodas y Zeldris mostraron un rostro serio ante las palabras del chico de cabellos plateados. Estarossa sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Elizabeth sabía que a su novio no le molestaba su estatura por eso no entendía su actitud.

– Al menos yo tengo una hermosa novia. – Soltó Meliodas con superioridad, provocando molestia en Estarossa. – Y dos mascotas.

– Por lo menos yo no maté a un hámster. – Alzó Estarossa un poco la voz mientras se levantaba del sillón, al igual que Meliodas.

– ¡Fue un accidente! – Gritó Meliodas poniéndose frente a su hermano, y de ahí comenzaron a discutir. Mientras hacían eso, Zeldris los miraba sin mucho interés pues le recordaba un poco a su pubertad.

Elizabeth veía con preocupación a los dos discutir con ánimo, pero lo curioso era que la pelea no había ira o molestia, solo eran palabras vacías. – No te preocupes, eso es algo que hacen para relajarse… – Le dijo Zeldris con tranquilidad, dándole paz a la chica de cabellos plateados. Ahora entendía porque Ban y Meliodas terminaban jugando con golpes.

Poco a poco los dos hermanos comenzaron a relajarse al punto en el que no dijeron una sola palabra y empezaron a reír ante lo estúpido e infantil que se habían visto.

Gelda se levantó del asiento, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, cosa que notó Zeldris y Elizabeth. – Bueno, ya que estamos más tranquilos. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos arreglando para hacer las compras?

– ¿Compras? – Cuestionó Estarossa al desconocer a lo que se refería la chica.

– Oh, cierto. Tú estabas muerto cuando quedamos nos pusimos de acuerdo. – Comentó Meliodas con ligera burla a la situación que había pasado su hermano menor. Estarossa lo miró con molesta fingida. – ¿No tenías algo planeado para el día de hoy?

– Pues… – Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos antes de contestarle. – Tenía planeado ir con un amigo por un perro.

– ¿Piensas adoptar un perro? – Dijo Meliodas con sorpresa, sabía que su hermano adoraba los animales, pero una cosa era quererlos y otra es cuidar de ellos pues es una gran responsabilidad y tiempo que le debes de dar a una criatura como esa. Estarossa asintió con mucha confianza.

– Y justamente piensas en tener una mascota cuando estás en esta situación. – Dijo Zeldris sin importar la reacción de ofensa de su hermano.

– Lo sé, no esperaba que me lo ofreciera de repente… Pero puedo ir el martes, solo ocupo hablar con él. – Comentó Estarossa mientras buscaba su teléfono celular.

– Mientras tanto, nos podemos ir arreglando para salir a las compras. – Dijo Zeldris observando en reloj, que marcaban las 8:43. Las chicas asintieron con ánimo

– Iré por un cambio de ropa para que tomes un baño. – Dijo Gelda a Zeldris con dulzura, provocándole un sonrojo y una gran vergüenza ante las miradas de burla de sus hermanos. Éste les dedicó una mirada de molestia. – Oh, lo lamento. De seguro es algo vergonzoso que haga eso… – Su voz cambió a una preocupada.

Zeldris miró con preocupación a su amada, quien se notaba algo triste, rompiéndole el corazón y su orgullo en muchos pedazos. – ¡Por supuesto que no! – Afirmó Zeldris serio, sin importarle las miradas de Meliodas y Estarossa, quienes se veían sorprendidos por la firmeza de su voz. Gelda le regaló una sonrisa, provocándole a su amado una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió animada ante la pequeña escena, mientras que los hermanos de Zeldris se mantenían incrédulos ante el semblante "inusual" de éste.

(n.n)

Eran las 9:27 de la mañana, ninguno tenía prisa. Los chicos habían subido a bañarse, individualmente pero en la misma habitación. Mientras tanto Elizabeth y Gelda se encontraban en la sala esperando al trío. Ya llevaban como media hora, posiblemente ya habrían terminado de arreglarse o al menos eso querían creer.

– ¡Oink! – El chillido del pequeño cerdo llamó la atención de las dos chicas. Elizabeth sonrió y le habló con dulzura, pero éste la ignoró.

Hawk llegó con alegría a los pies de Gelda, ésta lo levantó y acunó entre sus brazos como un bebé. Elizabeth se sintió algo traicionada por las acciones del animal pero al ver la sonrisa de Gelda, se relajó e ignoró su sentir.

– Me imaginó lo difícil que debe ser cuidar de dos animales con tan poco tiempo. – Comentó Gelda con empatía a Elizabeth, quien asintió con tristeza pues estos últimos días habían estado al pendiente con lo del bar que apenas tenían tiempo para Wandle y Hawk.

– Sí… Pero es un gran ánimo llegar a casa y ser recibida por ellos. – Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa al recordar esos pequeños momentos. La habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de que la chica de cabellos plateados continuara. – No había visto a Meliodas tan cambiante desde que nos conocimos…

– ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió Gelda ante aquel comentario. Pensó unos segundos y sonrió ligeramente mientras colocaba a Hawk en su regazo. – Pues conmigo, hace mucho que no veo a Zeldris a la defensiva.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Elizabeth con gran curiosidad, pues no pensaba que Zeldris siempre era así de serio y enojón.

– Así es… Cuando lo conocí, él me miraba con desconfianza pero luego pasó el tiempo y él se abrió a mí… Siempre se mostraba cauteloso pero daba la pauta para conversar y encontrar un punto de conexión o de peligro. Sea el caso, siempre daba una oportunidad de conocer a la persona. Ahora es como si se negara a compartir tiempo con sus hermanos. – Dijo Gelda algo seria, observando un pequeño retrato que colgaba de la pared. Era una fotografía de Zeldris de joven con una toga y su padre.

– Meliodas siempre comentó que su padre no era muy cariñoso… – Susurró Elizabeth con tristeza al pensar lo mucho que pudo haber sufrido Zeldris al ser abandonado por sus hermanos.

– Así es... Aunque siempre buscaba lo mejor para su familia, sus ideas no era las indicadas para su familia. – Finalizó Gelda con una mirada llena de melancolía. – Pero por algo pasan las cosas…

Elizabeth no dijo nada pero estuvo de acuerdo con su última frase. Gracias a ello, ella conoció a Meliodas, Gelda a Zeldris y Estarossa… Bueno, él se veía feliz con su vida actual. La chica de cabellos plateados iba a comentar algo, pero un fuerte estruendo asustó a las dos chicas.

– ¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba? – Se preguntó Gelda con cierta preocupación.

(O.O)

– Zeldris, hermano… Piensa en lo que vas hacer. – Dijo Meliodas algo nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su pequeño hermano mientras Wandle se encontraba en el hombro del rubio. Estarossa sostenía a Zeldris, quién intentaba acercarse al rubio para ahorcarlo.

Los tres estaban muy bien aseados, habían terminado de arreglarse y todo. La habitación en la que se encontraban y que habían utilizado para arreglarse, era donde Meliodas y Elizabeth dejaron sus cosas. Zeldris fue el segundo en arreglarse, mientras él y Estarrosa esperaban a Meliodas a que terminara de bañarse, ellos lo esperaban. Éste notó un inusual olor en la habitación. Wandle y Hawk habían hecho sus necesidades en la alfombra de la habitación.

– Te lo dije, ¿no? –Hablo serio, asustando a Meliodas. A Elizabeth se le rompería el corazón comer hoy pájaro y cerdo al medio día. – Una suciedad en mi casa, ellos serían comida.

– Bueno… En ese caso, quiero pollo frito. – Comentó Estarossa aflojando un poco su agarre pero lo apretó al ver la mirada seria de Meliodas. – Creo que ya no quiero nada.

– _Piensa. Zeldris realmente cocinará a Wandle y Hawk… A no ser…_ – El rubio sonrió con ánimo mientras tomaba al pájaro entre sus brazos y corría lejos de su hermano. Zeldris mordió a Estarossa para que lo soltara, cosa que funcionó, y corrió detrás de Meliodas.

Meliodas visualizó a Elizabeth y Gelda al pie de las escaleras, una ola de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al ver la prometida de su hermano cargando a Hawk en sus brazos como un bebé. Su novia al mirar que traía a su ave en sus brazos de manera tosca, supo que las vidas de sus mascotas corrían peligro. El rubio bajó como pudo las escaleras para quedar frente de las chicas.

– ¡¿No crees que es muy lindo?! – Exclamó Meliodas apresuradamente a Gelda, quien se vio sorprendida por dicha acción. Lo observó unos momentos para comprender el temor del chico, fue cuándo vio a Zeldris bajar con molestia las escaleras, seguido de Estarossa, y comprendió la situación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el inexpresivo rostro de Gelda, que trajo alegría a Meliodas y Elizabeth. – ¡Claro que son muy lindos! – Exclamó la chica con cariño mientras mecía al cerdo. El rubio soltó al ave, quien voló al hombro de la prometida de Zeldris cómo si supiera que ella era su salvación.

– ¡Que hermosa dama! – Chilló el animal, haciendo que su dueño se sintiera algo orgulloso de él.

– _Ese pajarraco es más listo de lo que yo pensaba._ – Pensó Meliodas mientras soltaba una risa. Observó a sus hermanos bajar las escaleras hasta quedar frente a las chicas y él, Zeldris lo miraba con molestia y Estarossa con tranquilidad, ambos sabían que estaba jugando sucio al involucrar a Gelda.

– Zeldris, ¿no crees que son muy lindos? – Comentó Gelda con una tranquilidad, a pesar de las miradas asesinas que su amado les dedicaba a los animales y al dueño de éstos. El chico de cabellos negros asintió resignado al ver la hermosa cara de su amada sonreír, él no podía quitarle esa sonrisa. – Imagínate cuando tengamos un bebé…

Zeldris se congeló ante aquella declaración y sus hermanos también, mientras Elizabeth se veía algo emocionada. Un bebé era algo maravilloso, pero aún se sentía algo inexperta para una gran responsabilidad. Gelda colocó a Hawk en el suelo mientras se giraba a los demás, dijo. – Es hora de irnos, ¿no lo creen?

Zeldris algo avergonzado se fue a buscar las llaves del carro, mientras tanto Elizabeth llevaba a sus mascotas a la habitación para que no hicieran destrozos por la casa. Estarossa se sentó algo más relajado y Meliodas sonreía satisfecho hasta que vio la cara de Gelda. – ¿Hay algo malo?

Gelda lo miraba seria para luego sonreír con ligera burla. – Me deben una...

Meliodas y Estarossa se pusieron nerviosos ante aquellas palabras y, aunque era cierto, su tono de voz sonaba con otras intenciones. Gelda no era tan inocente como Elizabeth, pensaba Meliodas con seriedad. La chica vio como los chicos la veían con precaución y rió ligeramente.

(U.U)

El supermercado era realmente grande y vistoso. Un montón de artículos se encontraban acomodados en los estantes de manera ordenada. Familias realizando compras, niños lloriqueando vociferando que les compraran dulce y juguetes, y una familia un tanto peculiar se encontraba en la sección de galletas y cereales.

– Te digo que las galletas de chispas de chocolates son mejores que las galletas de vainilla. – Dijo Meliodas determinado mientras sostenía los artículos que acababa de describir. Estarossa movía su cabeza de manera negativa mientras lo miraba con burla.

– Deja de decir tonterías. Todo el mundo sabe que son mejores las galletas de vainilla. – Desafió el chico de cabellos plateados con soberbia, molestando al rubio.

Elizabeth intentaba tranquilizarlos pero era ignorada por los chicos. Gelda se encontraba apoyada en el carrito de compras mientras veía con una pequeña sonrisa la pelea de sus cuñados, Zeldris se limitaba a verlos como si fuera costumbre sus peleas, después de todo él había sido el causante de la pelea al pedirles la opinión de las galletas que debían comprar.

– ¿No crees que debemos detenerlos? – Preguntó Gelda a Zeldris con simpleza, la verdad no le importaba lo que llevaran pero ya habían pasado 5 minutos discutiendo.

– Mmm… Creo que tienes razón. – Le dijo mientras avanzaba al par y tomaba ambas cajas de galletas para meterlas al carrito. – Ya es suficiente.

Meliodas y Estarossa lo miraron con molestia mientras asentían como niños pequeños. Elizabeth rió al ver que los papeles se habían invertido, el hermano menor era el que cuidaba y controlaba a sus hermanos mayores. La chica de cabellos plateados pensó que ésta era una gran oportunidad para los chicos.

– Necesito comprar unas cosas personales, ¿Gelda te gustaría acompañarme? – La mencionada captó la indirecta y dio un gesto afirmativo. – Mientras vamos por otras cosas, por favor vayan adelantándose con la despensa.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos, pero al ver que no podían decir nada, asintieron ante la petición. Gelda y Elizabeth caminaron con ánimo lejos de los chicos. – _Esas chicas..._ – Pensó Meliodas con alegría al saber la razón de su retirada.

– Bien. ¿Qué falta en tu casa? – Preguntó Estarossa a Zeldris, quien pensaba en qué contestar. Mientras observó a su alrededor, notó una caja de un cereal muy colorido. – ¡Oh, miren! – Señaló dicha caja.

– Vaya, no pensaba que aun siguieran comercializando esa marca. – Comentó Zeldris con curiosidad. – Después de todo, no es muy famosa como marcas actuales de cereales… Y sobre todo, no son muy saludables.

– Cierto, pero recuerdo como peleábamos para comer de ese cereal… Obvio que yo siempre comía. – Dijo Meliodas algo apenado, mientras recibía las miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos.

– Siempre el más fuerte aprovechándose de los más débiles. – Murmuró Estarossa indirectamente a Meliodas, quien rió nervioso ante su comentario. Zeldris asintió con concordancia a lo que decía. – ¡Deberíamos comprar una caja para recordar viejos tiempos!

– Me parece bien. – Dijo Meliodas con ánimo mientras se acercaba al estante.

– Suena divertido… – Susurró Zeldris con cierta vergüenza. Meliodas y Estarossa se vieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras pero rieron con alegría, ese era el pequeño Zeldris que recordaban.

Meliodas tomó el cereal, que era el último, y justamente un niño intentó tomar del mismo objeto, pero el rubio había sido más rápido. El niño lo miró con molestia mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

– ¡Mamá! – Exclamó el niño para luego comenzar a llorar mientras le apuntaba a Meliodas. Una señora se comenzó a acercar a ellos.

Zeldris suspiró con cansancio preguntándose por qué no podían tener un día normal. Estarossa se acercó a Meliodas y a la señora quien consolaba a su hijo. – Meliodas, vámonos.

– Mi hijo quiere ese cereal, él lo vio primero que ustedes. – Dijo la señora groseramente, molestando al trío de hermanos.

– Disculpe, señora. Pero nosotros simplemente tomamos el cereal antes que su hijo, sin forcejear ni lastimarlo. Creo que es muy descortés de su parte hablarnos así. – Comentó Zeldris molesto ante la actitud tan grosera de la señora. Un par de familias y parejas habían visto todo por lo que murmuraron cosas a favor de Zeldris.

– No estaba hablando contigo. – La señora ofendida por las palabras de aquel chico levantó su mirada a Estarossa, quien se vio sorprendido. – Debería darle vergüenza tener un par de hijos groseros y metiches. Se ve que son un par de malcriados.

Estarossa parpadeó confundido por sus palabras. – ¡¿Cree que soy su padre?! – Exclamó ofendido, ¿acaso se veía muy viejo? Iba a decirle un par de verdades a la señora pero calló al sentir una ira brotar de sus hermanos. Zeldris sonrió cabreado a la señora mientras Meliodas apretaba sus manos para tranquilizarse.

Debido a su "tierna" infancia, Estarossa había recordado que a Meliodas y a Zeldris odiaban que los confundieran con unos niños, pero sobretodo que los llamaran malcriados. Esperaba ser capaz de controlarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** **Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Me alero mucho que a varios les ha gustado esta historia, sus comentarios son muy gratos de leer n.n Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	7. Películas

Estarossa miraba con ligera flojera los semblantes de sus hermanos, lo bueno es que él ya sabía cómo manejar esa situación. Al menos eso creía. Observó a Meliodas y a Zeldris acercarse a la señora con intención de responderle de la manera menos educada posible que incluso podía asegurar que si no los detenía, estaba seguro que los correrían del supermercado.

– _Si dejo que alguno de ellos les responda, estoy seguro que la señora jamás será la misma._ – Pensó Estarossa analizando a la señora frente de él, quien levantaba el rostro con orgullo, causándole tristeza por aquella mujer pues no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. – _Si supiera que se estaba enfrentado a unos demonios._

Meliodas le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca al niño, quien se estremeció ante aquella simple pero profunda mirada del rubio. El infante abrazó las piernas de su madre, intentando alejarse de ese trío.

Zeldris y Meliodas estaban listos para contestarle a esa señora cuando de repente sienten como son abrazados y jalados con fuerza hacia atrás. Era Estarossa, quien aprovechó su confusión para taparles la boca con sus manos. El chico de cabellos plateados le sonrió tranquilamente a la señora, a pesar de tener a sus hermanos forcejeando por su libertad.

– Señora, lamento informarle que está equivocada. – Dijo Estarossa con amabilidad, dejando a la señora en un estado de precaución e indignación. – Pero creo que sería conveniente que se retirará… Por su bien.

– Me rehúso. ¡Yo quiero justicia! – Exclamó indignada mientras le apuntaba con molestia a Estarossa. El pobre Demon no sabía qué hacer, si soltaba a sus hermanos la señora se moría, sí o sí. Y aparecer no quería irse de la manera amable, ni lógica. ¡¿Qué clase de señora era ésta al no ver la muerte en las miradas de sus hermanos?

– ¡Chicos, ya volvimos…! ¿Qué está pasando? – Era Elizabeth, quien llegó cargando un par de cosas como pan, cosas de higiene y ropa, detrás de ella estaba Gelda que veía la situación con curiosidad. No era común ver a un hombre sosteniendo a otros dos con fuerza para evitar una posible muerte.

– Usted es la madre, ¿no es cierto? – Dedujo la señora al ver a Gelda, pues se veía un poco más grande que Elizabeth. En vez de sentirse ofendida por su tono de voz, Gelda le sonrió con una tranquilidad a la señora, quien se estremeció ante pequeño gesto.

– Muy buenos días, señora. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero una cosa le digo… – Gelda caminó hasta quedar frente a la mujer, quien la veía con precaución. – Dudo que mi futuro esposo le haya hecho algo, posiblemente haya sido uno de mis cuñados. Y creo que está malentendiendo la situación.

La señora la miró confundida y luego a los chicos, que captó sus miradas asesinas y sobre todo, que no eran un par de niños. Su hijo le tomó el brazo y le susurró. – Mami, quiero alejarme de esos señores…

Ya por fin había comprendido que no podía contra ellos. La señora tomó del brazo a su hijo y se alejó asustada de Meliodas y compañía. Estarossa soltó a sus hermanos lentamente asegurándose de no ser lastimado en el proceso. Zeldris gruñó ligeramente al sentirse libre, odiaba que lo agarraran como un muñeco. El rubio observó a su hermano menor de cabellos plateados antes de golpearlo en el estómago, tomándolo desprevenido.

– Ya… Me lo esperaba… Solo que no lo recordaba tan doloroso. – Estarossa abrazó su estómago mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡Meliodas! – Exclamó Elizabeth molesta por las acciones de su novio, pero éste le sonrió con alegría.

– Nadie toca a Meliodas… – Susurraron Zeldris y Estarossa, este último lo dijo cómo pudo. Y el mencionado sonrió con orgullo, era bueno saber que viejas memorias seguían presente.

– ¡Así es! Bueno… ¿Qué tal si seguimos con las compras? – Propuso Meliodas mientras dejaba la caja de cereal que había ganado en el carrito de compras.

– Me parece bien. – La mayoría opinó con ánimo. Mientras caminaban, Elizabeth notó un ambiente diferente en Meliodas y sus hermanos a comparación de la primera vez que los vio juntos. Éste se notaba más cálido y alegre, pero había algo que no le daba buena espina. Aun sentía que había barreras para llegar a Zeldris. La chica de cabellos plateados se giró a Gelda, quien llevaba el carrito.

– ¿Gelda? – Dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad al ver quien la mencionada observaba un objeto en particular, eran un sobre para palomitas.

– ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? – Opinó Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa, Elizabeth se emocionó ante aquella propuesta. Serviría para que los tres pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, aparte de que no había visto una película desde hace un mes.

– Sería genial. Voy por unos paquetes. – Elizabeth se la acercó a tomar unas palomitas, mientras que Gelda tomó dos bolsas de frituras.

– _Esto va a ser divertido_. – Pensó Elizabeth con ánimo.

(n.n)

– ¡Esto no es divertido! – Exclamó Elizabeth con temor a Meliodas, quien le sonría con burla. Amaba verla en ese estado, se le hacía adorable.

Habían llegado a la casa y después de acomodar las cosas recién compradas, gracias a Gelda, decidieron ver una película. Estarossa movía los sillones para que todos estuvieran frente a la televisión. Meliodas escogía una película, estaba entre una de terror y misterio o una de terror con mucha sangre. Zeldris y Gelda estaban preparando las palomitas en la cocina.

– Hace mucho que no me pongo a ver una película. – Comentó Zeldris mientras vertía las frituras en un bol. Gelda sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, provocándole que un gran sonrojo. – Gelda…

– Que el pasado no afecte tu futuro… – Dijo Gelda con ternura mientras besaba su cuello. Zeldris ya estaba completamente rojo, ella la única que lo podía hacer sentir acelerado. El acarició sus manos con dulzura. La chica rió ligeramente. – ¿Te molesta?

Zeldris se quedó al confundido pues no era dirigido para él. – Para nada, de hecho me encanta el rostro que Zeldris pone. – Levantó su mirada, era Estarossa que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlesca y maliciosa. Cierto, sus hermanos también lo hacían sentir así de acelerado, pero de molestia.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Zeldris serio, mientras trataba de no explotar frente a Gelda. Por alguna razón, odiaba que lo miraran cuando recibía cariños o daba.

– Nada. Pero ya que estoy aquí, dense un beso. – Dijo Estarossa con ánimo, incomodando a Zeldris.

Gelda comenzó a soltarlo lentamente mientras reía ligeramente. Zeldris iba comentarle algo pero fue interrumpido. – Ya bésense. – Era Meliodas quien se puso al lado de Estarossa. Elizabeth hizo un gesto de disculpa.

– No por qué ustedes lo diga, lo haré. Y mucho menos frente a ustedes lo ha… – Zeldris fue callado por un dulce beso de Gelda en los labios, su rostro se enrojeció ante la dulce mirada de su amada. – Gelda…

– Creo que ya están las palomitas. – Dijo Gelda cuando se escuchó un pitido del microondas. Ignorando las caras de sorpresa e incrédulas de los invitados, y la avergonzada de su amado, ella avanzó por al microondas.

– Así que... ¿No lo harías? – Dijo Meliodas con burla, Zeldris le gruñó pero no estaba realmente enojado, era más en confianza.

– Así que… ¿Qué películas escogieron? – Preguntó Estarossa, aun conservando una sonrisa burlesca. Zeldris simplemente lo miró y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Meliodas tomó unas frituras, mientras observaba a Elizabeth con malicia, ella se veía algo resignada. – No sé si nombre, pero es de terror y de mucha, pero mucha sangre. – Dijo la chica de cabellos plateados.

– ¡Wow! ¡Genial! – Exclamó Estarossa con ánimo y emoción, incluso Zeldris sonrió con entusiasmo. Al parecer los tres hermanos tenían un gusto por esas películas. Elizabeth derrotada, observó a Gelda quien traía un bol lleno de palomitas. La joven dejó el recipiente en la barra de la cocina y sonrió tranquilamente.

– Espero que disfruten de la película. – Dijo Gelda rápidamente, antes de intentar huir pero Zeldris le tomó el brazo. Éste le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de burla, a lo que ella se sonrojó. – Sabes muy bien que no soy de ese tipo de películas.

– ¡Ven! A Gelda no le gustó la película que vamos a ver. – Exclamó Elizabeth con obviedad. – Yo digo que cambiemos la película.

Meliodas rió ante los intentos de Elizabeth de cambiar el tipo de película. Gelda observó a su amado con una mirada llena de tristeza, que era fingida y Zeldris lo sabía de ante mano. Estarossa comenzó a reír de la nada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Ahora que mosca te pico? – Preguntó Zeldris algo confundido, Meliodas asintió con el mismo sentir que su hermano.

– Me acabo de dar cuenta en lo parecidas que son sus novias. ¡Vaya que tienen un gusto similar! – Comentó Estarrosa como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. Nadie dijo nada esperando a que él continuara. – Gelda y Elizabeth son mucho más altas que ustedes. Ambas son tranquilas y delicadas, incluso puedo decir son las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida. – Ante aquel último comentario, las chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente. Zeldris y Meliodas observaron a su hermano de una manera poco agradable, pero a él no le importó y continuó. – Y se nota como ellas los aman incondicionalmente.

– Vaya… Eso sonó cursi. – Dijo Zeldris algo curioso por lo que mencionó Estarossa, soltando a Gelda, quien seguía sonrojada por su comentario.

– ¿Cursi? Yo diría empalagoso. – Completó Meliodas con simpleza, pero luego sonrió con ánimo. – Pero gracias… Supongo que tenemos ciertos gustos similares…

–… Entonces, ¿podemos cambiar el tipo de película? – Rogó Elizabeth con esperanza pero al ver las caras de los Demon, supo que serían unas dos horas muy largas.

(U.U)

– ¡Ah! – Elizabeth gritó con terror ante aquella escena sangrienta que la televisión mostraba. Abrazó a su amado con fuerzas, Meliodas sonreía con malicia mientras correspondía el abrazo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón mediano, Zeldris y Gelda en el más grande y Estarossa en el chico.

Mientras Elizabeth gritaba por las escenas de horror, Gelda simplemente abrazaba a Zeldris para evitar ver la televisión por momentos. Estarossa comía palomitas mientras veía emocionado las escenas, quien diría que este género de películas era sus favoritas. El chico de cabellos negros acariciaba la espalda de su amada con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero se mostraba emocionado con la película.

– ¡Oink! – Hawk llegó a los pies de Gelda, quien dejó de abrazar a Zeldris para ponerle atención al cerdo. El de cabellos negros miró con molestia al cerdo, no es que estuviera celoso sino que no le gustaba que ella mirara con esos ojos llenos de cariño a otro ser.

Gelda levantó al cerdo y lo puso en su regazo para recargarse en Zeldris y abrazarlo con cariño y algo de temor ante la película. Esto iba a durar mucho más de lo pensando. Meliodas rió ante la cara de su hermanito, al igual que Estarossa.

Fue hace mucho que no veían una película de este tipo en familia.

( . )

– ¡¿Pero qué clases de película es ésta?! – Exclamó un pequeño Estarossa mientras apretada una almohada con temor, quién iba a pensar que adoraría este tipo de películas. Meliodas acarició sus cabellos de manera tranquilizadora. Zeldris miraba con atención la escena sangrienta que presentaba la escena.

Los tres pequeños hermanos se encontraban viendo una película de terror en la sala. Cómo su padre había salido a asuntos de negocios, sus hijos habían aprovechado para ver una película "prohibida". Meliodas disfrutaba la película con mucho ánimo, realmente no era la gran cosa pero ver a sus hermanos emocionados era gratificante, aunque uno se estuviera muriendo de miedo y el otro de la emoción.

– Es solo ficción, nada de lo que pasa es real. – Dijo Meliodas manera tranquila, dándole paz a Estarossa. Zeldris simplemente se rió ligeramente antes de recibir una mirada acusatoria del rubio, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Estarossa algo temeroso pero al ver la sonrisa de Meliodas, sonrió algo nervioso pero más tranquilo.

– No quiero que estés llorando al rato. – Murmuró Zeldris con algo de burla, provocándole un sonrojo de vergüenza. Meliodas simplemente rió ante las acciones de sus hermanos.

Después de ver dicha película, cada uno de los hermanos se dispusieron a descansar. Zeldris miró con cansancio la puerta, pero sabía que debía esperar un poco más. Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió levemente, dejando pasar un poco la luz del exterior a su habitación.

– ¿No puedes dormir, Estarossa? – Preguntó Zeldris algo soñoliento. De la puerta se veía a un Estarossa algo avergonzado por ser descubierto, pero sonrió. Éste asintió mientras se adentraba a la habitación de su hermano menor.

– Yo… No puedo dejar de pensar en ese muñeco... ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Preguntó Estarossa algo avergonzado por pedirle a su hermano de 5 años dormir con él. Zeldris lo miró unos instantes antes de moverse y dejarle un espacio al chico de cabellos plateados.

– Si roncas, te voy a echar un balde de agua. – Dijo Zeldris serio, pero sus palabras fueron música para los oídos de Estarossa, quien corrió a la gran cama de su hermano.

Estarossa sonrió mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Zeldris, quien gruñía por tanto movimiento que hacía el chico de cabellos plateados. Después de que se habían acomodado, pasaron tan solo unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Estarossa.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó tan fuerte Estarossa, que provocó que Zeldris lo pateara fuera de la cama. Éste cayó de cabeza al suelo, dejándole un gran chichón en la frente.

– ¡Deja de gritar, es Meliodas! – Exclamó Zeldros mientras apuntaba a la puerta, donde estaba al rubio que se reía ante la escena que sus hermanos acababan de hacer. – ¡Genial, ahora se me fue el sueño!

– ¡Tranquilos! – Dijo Meliodas suavemente, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Apagó la luz del pasillo y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Zeldris, después de adentrarse en el éste. Observó unos minutos alrededor del cuarto antes de adentrarse en él. – ¡A ver, es hora de dormir!

Meliodas avanzó por la oscura habitación a tientas hasta que escuchó un "Ouch" de parte de Estarossa a quien lo tomó y lo levantó. Aun sin soltarlo llegó a la cama de Zeldris, quien bostezaba con cansancio, esperando a que sus hermanos tomaran un lugar en la cama.

– ¡Ya déjenme dormir! Yo tengo que ir a clases de esgrima mañana. – Murmuró Zeldris pero solo se ganó una despeinada de cabellos de parte de Meliodas, quien ya se había acostado en la cama junto a Estarossa. – ¿Por qué tienen que dormir en mi cama?

– Porque es mejor que mi cuarto y mucho mejor que el de Estarossa. – Dijo Meliodas quien se encontraba entre sus dos hermanos. Se sintió un poco mal pues él había dejado a Zeldris escoger la película, quién iba imaginar que escogería una de ese tipo. – Lamento lo de la película, Estarossa.

– No hay problema, pero… Gracias por estar aquí. – Bostezó Estarossa mientras sentía como el sueño lo comenzaba a vencer. Zeldris por su parte intentaba dormir, se le había ido el sueño pero gracias a Meliodas, comenzaba a sentirlo.

– Claro… Soy su hermano mayor, es mi deber protegerlos y guiarlos. – Exclamó un Meliodas con orgullo en cada una de sus palabras, sin desconocer lo que el futuro le traería. Las risas de Zeldris y Estarossa le trajeron un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

– ¡Meliodas! – Una voz femenina lo despertó, trayéndolo a la realidad. El rubio abrió sus ojos repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la sala de la casa de Zeldris. Dedujó que la película había terminado porque no estaban Estarossa ni Zeldris y Gelda en la sala, solo recipientes vacíos junto a basura y migajas.

Acostado, Meliodas levantó la mirada y apreció a una Elizabeth preocupada, comprendió por qué estaba hací. Él sintió sus mejillas ligeramente mojadas, había estado llorando inconscientemente en el sueño. Pues no era para mal, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados y dolorosos de su infancia porque le recordaba lo mucho que sus hermanos lo habían necesitado y así como mucho les había fallado.

– Estoy bien, Elizabeth… – Sonrió Meliodas en un intento de tranquilizar a su novia, cosa que medio funcionó pues ya no insistió pero si se notaba preocupada. – ¿Y los demás?

– Gelda y Zeldris están preparando la comida, Estarossa hablando por teléfono en el patio. – Comentó Elizabeth mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Meliodas, quien la miró con cariño y luego aceptó.

– _Realmente soy un idiota hermano mayor…_ – Pensó Meliodas mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. He aquí el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindos de leer. Un poco de comedia para iniciar el drama. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	8. Reconciliación

– Sabe bien… – Murmuró Estarossa con emoción, mientras saboreaba un filete. Comer este tipo de comidas era la gloria, pues él no sabía cocinar y, según recordaba, tampoco Zeldris. ¿Sería genético?

Todos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor, mientras platicaban sobre cosas triviales. En la mesa había una variedad de alimentos y complementos de buen aspecto. Elizabeth sonreía al probar un poco de cada cosa, al igual que Meliodas.

– Me alegro que les haya gustado. – Comentó Gelda con una sonrisa. No esperaba que realmente les gustara su comida, pero podía deducir por qué la disfrutaban. – Me gustaría probar alguna vez la comida de Elizabeth…

La mencionada se atragantó un poco antes de regresarle la mirada avergonzada, jugó un poco con su comida antes de contestarle. – No soy muy buena cocinando, de hecho cocino como Meliodas… ¡Pero no tan mortal! ¡Pero puedo hacer postres muy ricos!

– Vaya, así que ese es tu punto débil. – Comentó Estarossa, avergonzando a Elizabeth. Él estaba a punto de hacer un chiste pero fue interrumpido.

– Al menos ella si puede cocinar algo, no como a ti que se te quema el agua. – Dijo Zeldris con burla, provocando una risa en el grupo y una cara roja de la pena en su hermano.

– ¡Solo fue una vez y era un niño! – Exclamó Estarossa ofendido y avergonzado por esa mala experiencia.

(n.n)

– ¡Lo haré, ya verás! – Exclamó un Estarossa de 9 años mientras corría a la cocina, seguido de Zeldris, quien parecía escéptico a lo que decía su hermano.

– Quieres callarte, Meliodas puede despertarse. – Dijo Zeldris con un deje de molestia. Sabía que si el rubio se despertaba, ambos estarían acabados. Él les cocinaría y eso significaba peligro. – Son las 8, así que tenemos una hora y media antes de que despierte.

– Lo sé, por eso dejé las cosas listas para hacerse. – Comentó Estarossa con orgullo, cuando llegaron a la cocina. El pequeño de cabellos plateados escaló unos cajones para alcanzar la alacena. Abrió el compartimiento y de ahí sacó una bolsa negra de plástico. – ¡Bingo!

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Zeldris desinteresadamente, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de hambre. Estarossa saltó al suelo y colocó la bolsa en la barra. Virtio el contenido sobre la superficie.

Era una bolsa de sopa, purés de tomate, una cebolla y especias. Estarossa se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una pechuga de pollo. Zeldris dedujo que iba a hacer una sopa con pollo pero no dijo nada contradictorio, él no quería volver a comer lo que Meliodas cocinara.

– Ya verás que será lo mejor que vas a probar. – Dijo Estarossa con emoción mientras levantaba con orgullo un sartén y una olla de pequeños tamaños. Zeldris suspiró con ligera burla mientras tomaba asiento en la barra.

– Ya lo veremos... – Murmuró Zeldris con un toque de burla, molestando a Estarossa.

En vez de sentirse ofendido o triste por lo que le dijo su hermano menor, Estarossa le dedicó una mirada llena de determinación. – ¡Ya lo veremos!

Estarossa preparó la olla, le agregó agua y otras cosas. Zeldris lo observó prender la estufa. Al de cabellos negros le entró la curiosidad y preguntó. – ¿Sabes cómo prepararlo?

– ¡Claro que sé! Lo vi en un vídeo. – Exclamó algo ofendido, mientras le apuntaba con una espátula de madera. Podía sentir una cálida sensación en su cuerpo, de seguro era por la emoción.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Zeldris con una tranquilidad. Levantó su brazo y apuntó lo que había detrás de Estarossa. – Pues por lo que veo, no me parece.

– ¿Qué? – Estarossa volteó con confusión a dónde Zeldris apuntaba y se asombró ante lo que veía. La olla que acababa de poner estaba en llamas. – ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

Estarossa comenzó a gritar mortificado ante las llamas que brotaban de la olla, sin saber qué hacer. Zeldris se mantuvo tranquilo, se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la habitación de Meliodas. Tocó repetidamente pero con calma, sabía que despertar a Meliodas era malo para su estado físico, porque significaba golpes, pero esto era importante.

– ¡Meliodas! – Gritó Zeldris, pero no se comparaba con los gritos y el escándalo que hacia Estarossa. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Meliodas despeinado y en pijamas.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?! – Exclamó Meliodas molesto ante el escándalo que hacían sus hermanos. Pero se puso serio al ver la mirada preocupada de Zeldris.

– Hay fuego en la cocina, Estarossa… – Zeldris no pudo continuar porque Meliodas salió corriendo a la cocina preocupado por su hermano, mientras el niño de cabellos oscuros lo observó irse para después caminar tranquilamente hasta el baño, entró en él y tomo un pequeño banquito para ponerlo frente al lavabo. Se subió en él y se estiró lo suficiente para abrir una pequeña puerta que tenía un espejo.

– ¡Aquí está! – Zeldris sonrió con alegría al tener en sus manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cerró la pequeña puerta, se bajó del banco y salió corriendo del baño. Cuando llegó a la cocina, notó que el fuego ya había sido extinguido y a sus hermanos sentados en la barra con preocupación y miedo en sus miradas.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Meliodas, quien sostenía la mano roja de Estarossa. Éste asintió rápidamente, su rostro se veía llenó de terror. – ¡Maldición! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

– Primero, curar a Estarossa. – Habló Zeldris mientras le enseñaba el botiquín a Meliodas, quien no dudó en tomarlo y ponerlo en la barra para sacar el contenido y comenzar a curarlo. Mientras aplicaba cremas y vendajes al de cabellos plateados, el menor continuó. – Después, la manera de arreglar este desastre. Luego podríamos pedir pizza y prohibirle a Estarossa cocinar.

Meliodas estaba tan concentrado en Estarossa, que asintió y aceptó lo que dijo Zeldris, quien sonrió con ánimo al serle útil a sus hermanos. El rubio terminó de curar a su hermano y sonrió con alivio. – Me parece muy bien lo que dijiste, pero sobretodo que te mantuviste tranquilo y no sucumbiste al miedo, manejando muy bien la situación... Ya puedes llorar.

Zeldris de estar tranquilo comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba la pierna de Estarossa, éste sonrió apenado por haber hecho preocupar a su hermano menor. Acarició sus cabellos negros con preocupación. – Lo lamento…

– Bien, cuando quieran volver a cocinar díganme para estar presente y evitar accidentes. ¿Entendido? – Dijo Meliodas un poco más exigente, como un regaño. Ambos hermanos asintieron con tristeza y vergüenza.

(-.-)

– Después de eso, Estarossa no volvió a cocinar por 2 años. Quedó traumatizado. – Terminó Meliodas con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras que Estarossa estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Zeldris algo apenado por su actitud infantil.

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. – Comentó Elizabeth con ternura, cada uno de los hermanos Demon actuaron como debieron a pesar de su edad, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. – Supongo que tuvieron que comer lo que Meliodas les cocinaba.

– No realmente. – Contestaron Estarossa y Zeldris al mismo tiempo. Meliodas cruzó sus brazos algo indignado.

– Supongo que tiraban mi comida. – Comentó Meliodas algo molesto, Estarossa sonrió apenado por el hecho de que el rubio se había enterado de lo que le hacían a su comida pero Zeldris se mantuvo neutro.

– O era yo quien tenía que comer tu asquerosa comida. – Meliodas miró a Zeldris pero éste no le dio importancia. – Pero al final fui yo quien tuvo que cocinar la mayoría de veces. Y aunque no sabía bien, al menos no te mataba como la de Meliodas o morías en el intento como Estarossa.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamaron los mencionados ofendidos. Elizabeth rió ante dicha escena y Gelda intentó suprimirla, pero al final se unió a la chica de cabellos plateados. Zeldris sonrió divertido al ver las caras de sus hermanos. Éstos simplemente bufaron.

– La cocina de Zeldris es insípida… Al parecer la comida de los Demon jamás es buena… Creo que si es genético. – Susurró Gelda lo último con sorpresa para proseguir comiendo.

– Espero que les guste el alcohol, habrá mucho en la fiesta… Menos para ti, Estarossa. – Dijo Meliodas con alegría para cambiar a un tono serio ante la mención de su hermano, éste lo miró con burla.

– Oh, vamos. Hace mucho que no tomo en familia. En especial con mis dos queridos hermanos. – Comentó alegremente Estarossa.

– Eso es por qué nunca hemos tomado en familia… Aparte, las veces que tomabas te ponías tan mal que muchas ocasiones pensamos en llevarte al hospital. – Dijo Zeldris serio, provocando una risa en Meliodas. – Yo puedo tomar, Gelda no.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó Elizabeth con curiosidad, pues notó como las mejillas de Gelda se coloreaban de un color rojo.

– Lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena tomando alcohol. – Comentó Gelda algo apenada, mientras cubría sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos. – Yo no tomaré para que ustedes de diviertan, así de esa manera yo manejaré de regreso.

– Bueno… Eso es amable de tu parte, pero no te salvarás muy fácil. – Sonrió Estarossa con malicia mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. – Ya habrá una próxima vez.

Gelda se limitó a reír ante aquella simple insinuación, Zeldris simplemente sonrió al igual que Meliodas y Elizabeth. Todos habían terminado de comer por lo que las chicas se disponían a limpiar hasta que los hermanos Demon intervinieron.

– ¿Pasó algo? – Comentó Gelda con curiosidad al ver como su prometido le quitaba los platos. Elizabeth también se quedó algo confundida ante la similar actitud de su novio.

– Nosotros nos encargamos de esto. – Comentó Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a Gelda, quien lo besó en la mejilla antes de retirarse con Elizabeth.

– Me parece bien. Elizabeth, me gustaría mostrarte algo muy divertido. – Le dijo Gelda a la chica de cabellos plateados, quien sonrió animada ante la mirada llena de alegría de la prometida de Zeldris. El chico parpadeó algo inquieto, como si sintiera que iban a hacer algo malo pero no le dio importancia. – Te va a encantar…

Elizabeth no lo dudó dos veces para caminar apresuradamente detrás de Gelda. Los chicos las observaron irse con desconfianza, en especial Zeldris pues conocía muy bien a su amada. Meliodas también estaba en ese estado de inquietud pero no le tomó gran importancia. Cuando los tres hermanos habían terminado de levantar la mesa, habían jugado papel, piedra o tijera para escoger quien iba a fregar.

– Si ya sabemos que yo voy a perder, ¿por qué insisten en jugar ese tonto juego? – Murmuró Estarossa con voz baja pero molesta. Zeldris sonrió ante la debilidad de su hermano. Meliodas observó el reloj, eran 4:30 por lo que pronto se arreglarían para ir a la fiesta de Ban.

Meliodas pensó unos segundos en la pregunta que le quería hacer a Zeldris, debatiéndose si en hacerla o no. Al final decidió preguntar, aunque existía la posibilidad de quedar en malos términos con su pequeño hermano. – Zeldris… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El de cabellos oscuros observó tranquilamente a Meliodas, quien intentó mostrar una mirada relajada, cosa que no funcionó. Suspiró con cansancio y asintió. Estarossa, quien se encontraba lavando los platos, comenzó a lavarlos suavemente para escuchar la plática de sus hermanos.

– ¿Conociste a Gelda antes de qué Estarossa y yo huyéramos de casa? – Estarossa dejó de lavar los platos para dedicarle toda la atención a Zeldris, quien se sorprendió ligeramente antes de volver a su usual semblante tranquilo.

– Sí… Casi un año antes de que se fueran… – Dijo Zeldris tranquilamente, evitando divagar mucho sobre el tema del abandono. – ¿Gelda lo mencionó?

– No realmente, lo deduje con una pregunta que le hice… – Comentó Meliodas algo pensativo. Zeldris simplemente cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse de aquella rara pregunta.

– ¿Cómo es qué no nos dimos cuenta? – Comentó Estarossa algo molesto consigo mismo. Si mal no recordaba, ellos se llevaban bien por esos años. Zeldris comenzó a superarse a sí mismo y luego a él, para terminar sobrepasando a Meliodas… Ya lo comprendió. – Tus esfuerzos… ¿Fueron por ella?

– Así es… – Murmuró Zeldris algo melancólico ante la imagen de Gelda y él paseando por un jardín. – Yo realmente estaba frustrado de ser el tercer hijo Demon… El niño "mimado" o inútil. Gelda fue la primera persona que me vio como alguien de respeto, como un igual…

– Yo… Comprendo lo que se siente ser juzgado sin razón alguna. – Comentó Meliodas con ligera tristeza y amargura ante los recuerdos de su pasado. Se volteó hacía Estarossa, quien hizo una mueca de enfado, haciendo reír amargamente al rubio. – Creo que todos hemos sido víctimas de eso… Pero eras el más pequeño y todos te infravaloraron, incluso nosotros… Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir.

– Sí, pensamos en lo feliz que eras al mostrarnos todos tus logros… Pero jamás nos dimos cuenta de la realidad, que sufrías o cómo realmente te sentías. Solo pensábamos en no estar viviendo ante la opresión de nuestro padre. – Comentó Estarossa acercándose a sus dos hermanos, quien se encontraban en la barra sentados. – Lo lamento… Lamento ser un ciego ante tu situación…

– Un idiota hermano mayor… – Murmuró Meliodas con arrepentimiento. Por fin había entendido por completo el sentir de su hermano.

– No… No voy a negar todo lo que sufrí con mi padre, parecía estar en un infierno… Sin embargo, eso me ayudó a formarme. – Zeldris sonrió con una tranquilidad reconfortante que Meliodas y Estarossa sonrieron avergonzados, su pequeño hermano era más maduro que ellos dos juntos. – Pero es muy grato escuchar sus disculpas… Por fin puedo decir que son sinceras… Y por cierto, jamás los odié por abandonarme.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron sorprendidos Meliodas y Estarossa ante la última declaración de Zeldris, quien no vaciló en decirlo. Ambos hermanos mayores se vieron entre sí confundidos.

– Me molesto que jamás me tomaron en cuenta para su huida. Sentí que no les importaba… – Zeldris jugó con sus manos con tranquilidad, dándoles tiempo a sus hermanos para comprender lo que había dicho. Y vaya que esas palabras dolían más de lo que imaginaron Meliodas y Estarossa. – Yo me habría quedado de todas maneras, no iba a dejar a Gelda con su abusivo padre.

– ¿Abusivo? – Preguntó Estarossa algo molesto, él sería algo coqueto con las damas pero jamás permitiría algún daño sobre ellas. Meliodas se puso serio ante dicha palabra.

– Gelda es hermosa, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho? – Dijo Zeldris sarcásticamente, recordando las crueles palabras del padre de su amada. – Incluso contrato a alguien para asustarla y hacerla regresar a su casa, por eso ella le aterra que la toquen con fuerza.

– Oh, vaya… No tenía idea. – Murmuró Estarossa con incomodidad, no pensó lo difícil que había sido la vida de la prometida de su hermano. Ella se veía tan tranquila. Meliodas, por su parte, comprendía las palabras de aquella chica.

– Estoy feliz por ti, Zeldris. – Dijo Meliodas sinceramente, el de cabellos negros se sorprendió ante sus palabras fuera de contexto hasta que vio la sonrisa llena de orgullo por parte del rubio. – Supiste defender a tu amada, sobreviviste al reinado de nuestro padre… Y aprendiste tantas cosas sin nosotros… Eres un gran hombre.

Zeldris se sonrojó ante las palabras de Meliodas, jamás había recibido esa clase de palabras por parte de alguno de sus hermanos. Sintió como Estarossa le revolvía los cabellos con una sonrisa, a lo que respondió con un pujido de molestia, intentando disimular la alegría que sentía por dentro.

Los tres hermanos sonrieron con ánimo, todo estaba aclarado. Por fin habían llegado a un sentimiento mutuo, el cariño. Se encontraban disfrutando de sus momentos en familia, desconociendo lo que pasaba con Gelda y Elizabeth. Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina y comedor se dirigieron a la sala, quienes se podían apreciar a ellas claramente disfrutando la vista de un álbum.

Llenos de curiosidad, los tres se asomaron por las espaldas de las chicas para ver el dichoso álbum. Pero éste no era cualquier álbum, era uno lleno de fotografías de los tres hermanos Demon de pequeños. Meliodas sonrió avergonzado, Estarossa quedó en shock y Zeldris sintió una gran pena al ver una de las fotos que Elizabeth y Gelda observaban con diversión.

En la foto se veían a los tres hermanos, de aproximadamente 4 años, desnudos en una pequeña tina. Mientras un bebé Zeldris se encontraba chupando jabón, Meliodas estaba mordiéndole el brazo a Estarossa, quien lloraba a todo pulmón. Los tres Demon tenían peinados graciosos con espuma.

– ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! – Exclamó Zeldris avergonzadamente a Gelda, quien sonrió con tranquilidad. Meliodas sintió sus mejillas colorearse de carmín al ver la dulce y divertida mirada de Elizabeth sobre él. Estarossa, apenado, se estiró y tomó la fotografía para inspeccionarla. – No me digas que tienes más…

– Tengo tantas que hice dos álbumes de fotos. – Sonrió Gelda suavemente para desgracia de los chicos, que no sabían a donde mirar. – Cuando me aburro, suelo ver unas cuantas fotografías para animarme.

– ¡Son muy divertidas y tiernas! – Exclamó Elizabeth mientras juntaba sus manos con emoción. – ¿Deberías de darme una copia?

– Te daré dos. – Dijo Gelda con diversión al oír a su amado y sus cuñados gemir de incomodidad. – Ya te imaginarás quien me dio las fotos… O más bien, quienes…

– ¡Cusack! / ¡Chandler! / ¡Malditos vejetes! – Exclamaron Zeldris, Meliodas y Estarossa con vergüenza ante el recuerdo de ambos ancianos con cámaras. Debían asegurarse de eliminar esas fotografías para conservar la poca dignidad que conservaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. He aquí el capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba y ligeramente más largo. Al parecer ya pasó el drama familiar… A no ser. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	9. Viaje

Después de una hora de vergonzosas fotos, todos se encontraban arreglándose para ir con Ban. Meliodas había dicho que podían ir casuales, después de todo era una pequeña reunión de grupo, los siete pecados capitales. Gelda y Zeldris estaban en su habitación preparándose.

– ¿Por qué se llaman así? – Dijo Gelda con curiosidad mientras se ataba un nudo de su vestido rojo. Zeldris se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de su amada, atándose los cordones.

– No lo sé, supongo que tiene que ver con un rasgo negativo de cada uno de los amigos de Meliodas. – Respondió Zeldris no muy seguro. – Meliodas era el dragón de la ira, y vaya que le quedaba.

– ¿En serio? Se ve muy tranquilo. – Comentó Gelda con sorpresa, pero luego pensó en que las apariencias engañan, ella y Zeldris eran otro claro ejemplo. – ¿Alguna vez te tocó verlo enojado?

– Sí… Recuerdas que te dije que odiaba ir a fiestas, Meliodas es la razón. Después de cada evento llegaba furioso a la casa y se desquitaba encerrándose en su habitación. – Comentó Zeldris mientras Gelda tomaba asiento junto a él y le sonreía con dulzura, pues a pesar de mostrar un semblante tranquilo, podía sentir algo de incomodidad. – Una vez de pequeño, me asome por la puerta para ver el escándalo que hacía. Jamás había estado tan asustado. Su mirada era cruel y seria, y bueno, yo era un niño.

Gelda rodeó a Zeldris con sus brazos para besarlo en la frente con dulzura, él aceptó gustosamente mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho de su amada. Ella simplemente rió ante su tierno acto.

– Te amo… – Murmuró Zeldris con seriedad, pero para Gelda fueron las palabras más tiernas que podía escuchar. El de cabellos oscuros sintió una fuerte calidez pero no era de su interior ni de él mismo. Así como también sintió suspiros cansados y pesados. – ¿Gelda?

Ella no contestó simplemente le sonrió. Antes de que él la tocara, Gelda se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador. – Solo es cansancio, recuerda que esta semana fue más pesada de lo usual.

–... Cierto. – Dijo Zeldris algo desconfiado, pero al ver a Gelda sonriendo con un peine, suspiró algo avergonzado. Ella adoraba peinarlo y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. – Por favor, que no sea muy despeinado. – Pidió tranquilamente mientras aceptaba su destino.

(O.O)

La habitación había quedado impecable, gracias a Elizabeth, por lo que ahora los animales descansaban en sus respectivos lugares asignados. Hawk dormía en el suelo en una gran almohada y Wandle descansaba en un perchero. Meliodas observaba a su novia peinarse su larga cabellera plateada.

– Veo que todo ha mejorado. – Comentó Elizabeth, dedicándole una mirada de ternura y alegría a Meliodas, quien sonrió agradecido por la atención que le brindaba. El rubio asintió en forma de respuesta. – Puedo sentir un ambiente más tranquilo, aunque también siento pequeñas incomodidades.

– Eso es normal, jamás nos podremos entender al 100% pero es agradable intentar comprendernos. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra actitud. Estarossa el alegre, Zeldris el serio y yo el cariñoso. – Dijo Meliodas como si fuera lo más normal. Rió ante el pequeño recuerdo de su infancia. – Estarossa le encantaba estar solo, yo creí que era lo mejor pero Zeldris siempre insistía en no abandonarlo...

– Y ahora es similar y diferente a la vez. – Mencionó Elizabeth con una sonrisa irónica. Se observó con entusiasmo el hermoso vestido azul, de parte de Meliodas, y dio una vuelta luciéndolo.

– Sí… Vaya, esta va a ser la primera vez que tomaré con mis hermanos. – Dijo Meliodas algo sorprendido ante el pensamiento que se cruzó por la mente. – A Estarossa ya lo he visto ebrio, pero no me imagino cómo será Zeldris... Esto va a ser divertido.

– Meliodas... – Le reprendió Elizabeth algo apenada y molesta por la actitud de su novio. – No me digas que tienes planeado embriagar a tu hermano menor.

– Yo no haré nada. Estarossa lo hará. – Sonrió Meliodas con malicia ante el plan que se le vino la mente, pero luego recordó algo. – Claro, si éste no se emborracha primero. – Dijo algo resignado.

(n.n)

Estarossa peinaba sus cabellos con cierta vanidad, esta noche iba a emborrachar a Zeldris. Tenía que verlo en ese estado, era lo último que haría antes de ponerse a tomar pues ya se conocía, tomaba y en menos de 20 minutos estaba más ebrio que nada. Como odiaba su intolerancia al alcohol.

– No debo de tomar nada antes. – Dijo Estarossa para sí mismo. – Tal vez pueda conseguir una linda compañía…

Meliodas tenía el don de conocer o tratar a hermosas e inteligentes mujeres, así que ya tenía asegurado conocer a una dama con esas características. El problema sería que no estuvieran en una relación. El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de Estarossa. – Adelante.

– ¡Yo! – Era Meliodas, quien abrió la puerta sonriente y se adentraba a la habitación. Su sonrisa le traía a Estarossa algo de desconfianza pues no era muy inocente. – ¿Qué tal te va?

– Bien, ¿y qué quieres? – Preguntó directamente Estarossa sin importarle mucho haber ofendido a su hermano, después de todo conocía esa sonrisa llena de picaría.

– Zeldris y alcohol. – Mencionó Meliodas con simpleza, provocándole una gran sonrisa a Estarossa. Parece que no era el único con esa idea en su cabeza. El rubio extendió su brazo para darse un pequeño apretón de manos, siendo correspondido.

– Me alegro de no ser el único con esta gran idea. – Comentó alegremente Estarossa. – Me parece que nos divertiremos en grande, llevaré mi cámara.

(ñ.ñ)

Después de que todos se arreglaran, se dirigieron al carro de Zeldris, quien se encargaba de cerrar la puerta de su gran casa. Elizabeth y Gelda platicaban con gran ánimo, aunque esta última miraba con cierta desconfianza las posturas de sus cuñados.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Elizabeth algo nerviosa pues había visto a su amado y cuñado estar más alegres pues ella sabía sus intenciones. Pero ver a Gelda tan curiosa por ellos, sabía que estaba sospechando.

Gelda se dedicó a mirar a Elizabeth, quien sintió su inquietud. Ella sabía algo pero no le tomó importancia y se adentró al carro para tomar asiento como copiloto, ignorando a la chica de cabellos plateados. La novia de Meliodas se sintió mal por esa acción, ¿la habría ofendido? Pero al ver que se tambaleó ligeramente al subir al carro, le entró cierta preocupación por Gelda pues ya era la segunda del día.

– Todos adentro. – Dijo Zeldris mientras se acercaba a su auto y subió en éste, todos le imitaron.

Zeldris era piloto, Meliodas quedó en medio de Elizabeth y Estarossa. Gelda simplemente cerró los ojos al escuchar los reclamos de su prometido hacia sus hermanos, quienes reían ante el llavero que poseía. Era un pequeño murciélago.

– Siempre te habían gustado los murciélagos… Creo que tu fanatismos llegó al punto de que en Halloween te disfrazaste de aquel súper héroe… – Intentó recordar Meliodas el nombre de aquel héroe. Zeldris simplemente gruñó mientras se ponía en camino por la carretera.

–Tenía un nombre similar a murciélago en inglés. – Estarossa dijo algo pensativo, pues ese héroe se le hacía muy débil. Él prefería el que era casi indestructible, el alienígena.

– Jeje… – La pequeña risa de Gelda, provocó una gran vergüenza en Zeldris, quien sintió sus mejillas arder mientras se coloreaban de un carmín muy notorio. – Te imaginé en un lindo traje oscuro…

– Suficiente. – Murmuró Zeldris avergonzado por las palabras de su amada prometida y sus hermanos. – Por lo menos, él era un hombre muy inteligente...

– Nah, era mejor el que podía volar. – Comentó Estarossa con cierta nostalgia al recordar su súper héroe favorito. Meliodas y Zeldris comenzaron a reír ligeramente sin importarles los sentimientos del chico de cabellos plateados. – ¿Qué?

– Nada… Sólo me imaginaba lo ridículo que te veías vistiendo unas medias con unos calzones encima de éstas. – Comentó Zeldris con una tranquilidad para después soltar una ligera carcajada al igual que todos en el auto.

– ¡Y cuándo intentó volar! – Exclamó Meliodas con burla. Estarossa gruñó ante la incomodidad que sus hermanos le generaban. – Realmente fue divertido verte caer desde el segundo piso a la alberca.

– ¡¿Segundo piso?! – Chilló Elizabeth asustada por la magnitud de caída, observó a Meliodas reír a pesar de la mirada de molestia que le dedicaba Estarossa.

– Sí… No fue una de mis mejores ideas. – Murmuró Estarossa algo apenado ante la cara de sorpresa de Elizabeth. Gelda simplemente intentó ocultar su sonrisa de burla con su mano. – Creo que es normal que un niño haya hecho alguna tontería de pequeño… Excepto Zeldris, él no es humano.

– Te estoy oyendo. – Dijo Zeldris algo molesto por su insinuación, pero luego sonrió. – Pero tienes razón.

– ¿En qué no eres humano? – Se burló Meliodas, provocándole a Estarossa una carcajada.

– En que yo no hice una tontería. – Murmuró Zeldris serio, intentando no molestarse con el comentario de sus hermanos.

– ¡Qué suerte! Yo hice tantas vagancias que me lastimé y le saque muchos sustos a mi padre. – Comentó Elizabeth con vergüenza al recordar su actitud infantil. – Mis hermanas tenían que estar al pendiente de mí, si no querían que me pasara algo.

– Al menos tu infancia suena normal, no como este par. – Comentó Zeldris serio ante las miradas fingidas de inocencia de sus hermanos. Estos habían sido tan locos que si no fuera por él, ya se habrían matado.

– Yo sólo recuerdo haber incendiado un árbol… – Dijo Gelda con cierta confusión mientras intentaba recordar. Todos, a excepción de Zeldris, la miraron con sorpresa y cierto temor. – Pero no recuerdo por qué hice eso…

– ¡Vaya! Y decían que yo estoy loco. – Susurró Estarossa con gracia para luego sentir un fuerte tirón y golpe en la cabeza contra el asiento de Gelda. Meliodas rió ante la acción de su pequeño hermano al frenar de golpe. – ¡Oye!

– Te escuché, vuelve hablar así de Gelda y te sacaré del auto en movimiento. – Habló Zeldris serio. Estarossa tragó en seco al oír su voz amenazadora pero fue la risa de Gelda que logró aligerar la tensión del carro.

– No deberías ser así con tu hermano. Solo estaba intentando ser gracioso, de mal modo, pero gracioso. – Dijo Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que si no intervenía, Zeldris dejaría a Estarossa en la calle y se iría a velocidad baja para evitar que se electrocutara. Haciendo que el de cabellos plateados caminara más y se cansara ante el posible largo viaje.

Oh, como adoraban a esta chica. Zeldris porque era el amor de su vida, Meliodas por relajar y tranquilizar a su hermano, y Estarossa de salvarlo varias veces de un asesinato a manos del más joven de los Demon.

– Meliodas… Dime por dónde ir, ya entre a la avenida principal. – Dijo Zeldris de repente, dejando al olvido el anterior tema de conversación. Meliodas asintió y comenzó a darle las indicaciones.

(-.-)

Un auto moderno se estacionó enfrente de una casa sencilla de dos pisos en un vecindario tranquilo y familiar. La puerta detrás del conductor, se abrió de golpe. Estarossa saltó y comenzó a besar el pasto con adoración. Elizabeth salió de la misma manera pero ella tocaba el suelo del concreto de la calle con entusiasmo.

Dentro del auto, Gelda se encontraba abrazando con fervor su bolso mientras sentía la mano de su amado acariciarla con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarla. Zeldris gruñó molesto a Meliodas, quien sonreía en su asiento sin importarle mucho el comportamiento de los que lo rodeaban.

– ¡Estás loco! – Le gritó Zeldris a Meliodas, quien ahora cambió a un semblante nervioso y algo apenado. – Y yo que pensé que Estarossa era el peor dando indicaciones.

– Oh, vamos. No soy tan malo. – Intentó Meliodas aligerar el enojo de su hermano menor pero éste siguió igual. – Bueno, tal vez un poco…

– ¡Un poco! ¡Casi chocamos con un tráiler por ir en sentido contrario porque alguien me dijo que le diera por esa dirección! – Exclamó Zeldris con molestia e indignado por las incongruencias de Meliodas. – Varias veces estuvimos a punto de chocar con unos autos, porque cambiabas la dirección a donde ir tan rápido que para no perderme tenía que seguirlas rápidamente.

– Zeldris… – Habló Meliodas algo temeroso por la mirada de su hermano menor. Jamás pensó en tenerle temor a su pequeño hermanito. – Vamos… – Intentó relajarlo, fallando estrepitosamente.

Meliodas sabía que lo había arruinado pero quien lo podía culpar, según él, no era lo mismo ir tú mismo a indicarle a otro por dónde ir. El rubio se giró hacia a Gelda, quien por fin se había relajado por tremendos sustos que le ocasionó el viaje, en un intento de que lo tranquilizara.

Gelda observó unos instantes a Meliodas antes de tomar el brazo de Zeldris y dedicarle una mirada preocupada. – No deberías enojarte, bueno sí deberías pero no creo que sea el momento.

Zeldris la miró con cansancio, ella tenía razón por lo que simplemente le dedicó una mirada acusatoria a Meliodas antes de salir del auto. El rubio soltó un gran suspiro mientras sonreía con alivio pero rápido se esfumó al ver los ojos de Gelda, que demostraban seriedad.

– No era mi intención hacer tanto alboroto, en especial poner en riesgo la vida de mis seres queridos. – Dijo Meliodas algo preocupado por la mirada profunda de la prometida de Zeldris, aunque ella no parecía molesta ni ofendida.

– Me debes dos… – Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Meliodas asintió derrotado pero al ver la sonrisa animada de Gelda, se vio algo curioso ante sus gestos. – Y ahora me vas a cumplir uno.

– …¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Meliodas algo a la defensiva, negociar con Gelda no era muy confiable pero era compasiva con él, no como Merlín.

– Quiero que entretengas a Zeldris… – Sorprendido por su petición, Meliodas hizo un gesto de confusión, llamando la atención de Gelda por lo que continuó hablando. – No me siento bien y realmente…

– ¡¿No te sientes bien?! – Alzó la voz Meliodas para él mismo taparse la boca por su estúpida acción. Tal vez si el rubio fuera un amigo o algo así, le habría reprochado por su indiscreción pero el hecho de que estuviera preocupado por ella, hizo sentir a Gelda algo halagada. – Lo siento… ¿Pero no crees que debas decirle a Zeldris?

– Si fuera otra situación, lo haría. Pero no me gustaría arruinar su diversión familiar. – Comentó Gelda con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a Meliodas, quien no sabía que decir. – Por favor, diviértanse cómo un par de adolescentes... Se lo difícil que pudo haber sido su infancia o adolescencia, por eso aprovechen.

Meliodas sonrió con entusiasmo, eso haría esta noche. Pero se sentía algo mal por la condición de Gelda por lo que pensó en Elizabeth. – Al menos déjame decirle a Elizabeth por cualquier cosa. – Sin poder negarse, la chica asintió con cierta pesadez.

Ambos bajaron por lo que Zeldris cerró el carro, aunque miraba con atención al último par en bajarse. Habían tardado mucho. Un Estarossa y Elizabeth más tranquilos los recibieron con entusiasmo. Gelda observó dicha casa con curiosidad, este lugar se le hacía familiar.

– ¡Listos! Es hora de entrar que está haciéndose tarde. – Comentó Elizabeth mientras caminaba hacia la casa de enfrente.

– Espero que todo salga según lo planeado. – Murmuró Zeldris a Gelda, quien le sonrió y tomó del brazo.

– Ja, ¿qué podría salir mal? – Cuestionó Estarossa con ánimo, Meliodas concordó con él. Elizabeth suspiró algo nerviosa ante la mención de esa pregunta.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Zeldris, a lo que Estarossa y Meliodas no comprendían la magnitud de esa dichosa pregunta. Elizabeth y Gelda se miraron y rezaron para que nada malo ocurriera en el transcurso de la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. He aquí el capítulo después de mucho, realmente no pensé en llenarme de tantas tareas escolares pero como sea, espero que haya disfrutado del capítulo. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	10. Fiesta

Meliodas tocó la puerta con entusiasmo pues estaba feliz, no solo por el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo sino porque también lo celebrarían junto a sus dos hermanos, eso quería decir, que sería la primera fiesta que irían como "adultos". Elizabeth cargaba una bolsa de regalo con el estampado de un zorro. Los demás estaban atrás de la pareja, Gelda seguía curiosa por el lugar tan familiar, Estarossa sonreía con ánimo de conocer las amigas de Meliodas y Zeldris se mantenía neutro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos naranjas y de ojos violetas, éste sonrió con entusiasmo al ver a Meliodas. – ¡Pensé que no iban a llegar, Meliodas y Elizabeth!

– ¡Arthur! – Exclamaron la pareja con ánimo mientras lo saludaban. El mencionado notó la presencia de los demás y los miró algo confundido. Meliodas captó su confusión y dijo sonriendo. – Ellos son mis dos hermanos menores, Estarossa y Zeldris. – Señaló a cada uno respectivamente. – Y ella es Gelda, la prometida de Zeldris.

– Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Arthur. – Dijo el chico amablemente. Zeldris y Estarossa asintieron con complacencia y Gelda sonrió como saludo. – Pasen, los estábamos esperando.

– ¿Ya llegaron todos? – Preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad, mientras todos se adentraban a la cálida casa. Siguieron a Arthur por el lugar hasta que salieron al jardín.

El jardín era muy amplio y estaba decorado llamativamente con luces blancas. Había una mesa llena de aperitivos y otra de puras bebidas alcohólicas. Había como unas 10 personas platicando animadamente.

– Sí, incluso el cumpleañero ya está tomando. – Dijo Arthur señalando a un chico de cabellos plateados tomar con ánimo un tarro de cerveza, quien se encontraba desparramado en una silla hasta que vio a Meliodas.

– ¡Capitán! – Gritó Ban, quien caminó hasta Meliodas. Zeldris alejó a Gelda del par, confundiéndola un poco. Arthur, Estarossa y Elizabeth dieron un par de pasos lejos de ellos.

Meliodas recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de Ban pero éste le regresó una patada en los glúteos, tirándolo en el suelo. Y así comenzaron a "jugar". Estarossa rió y Zeldris simplemente suspiró con alegría. Gelda miró con inquietud la situación tan inusual para ella y Elizabeth observaba preocupada.

– ¡Elizabeth! – Un par de chicas de cabellos castaños y rubios se acercaron a la novia de Meliodas, quien sonrió con entusiasmo y corrió a abrazarlas.

– ¡Diane! ¡Elaine! – Las tres chicas se abrazaron con cariño y comenzaron a platicar animadamente. Diane comenzó a levantarlas con burla de sus alturas, pues ella era más alta. Detrás de ellas, se acercaron todos los demás invitados a recibir con entusiasmo a los recién llegados.

– Pero que tenemos aquí… – Una chica de cabellos cortos y negros se acercó a Estarossa y Zeldris, quienes la miraron con precaución pues la conocían muy bien. –… Si son los hermanos menores del capitán, Estarossa, Zeldris.

– Merlín… – Fue lo único que dijo Zeldris ante su presencia. El par de hermanos podían sentir una mirada llena de burla sobre ellos de parte de la chica y también varias de asombro por parte de los invitados. – Veo que solo hay tres caras desconocidas… Los demás los reconozco. King, Gowther, Ban, la hermana de King y Diane…

– Ellos son Gilthunder y Howzer. – Dijo Gowther con una pequeña sonrisa, pues reencontrarse con los hermanos del capitán era muy emocionante, mientras señalaba a los muchachos de cabellos rosados y rubios, respectivamente. – El nuevo miembro de los siete pecados capitales: Escanor, el pecado del orgullo.

– Un placer conocerlos…. – Murmuró Escanor con timidez, a pesar de la fuerte musculatura que poseía lo que le daba un aire de superioridad.

– Rayos, no hay una linda chica soltera… – Susurró Estarossa con decepción, pues él conocía a todas las presentes aquí y todas ya tenían pareja.

– Creo que ya los conocen… – Dijo Meliodas un poco desaliñado, dejando a Ban estampado contra el suelo. – Pero déjame presentarles a mis hermanos nuevamente. El más alto es Estarossa y el otro es Zeldris. La chica que está a un lado de Zeldris, es su prometida, Ge…

– ¡Gelda! – Exclamó Escanor con alegría, sorprendiendo a los demás pero en especial a Merlín y Zeldris. La chica observó con curiosidad al grandulón antes de soltar un pequeño grito de ánimo.

– ¡Escanor! – Gelda se acercó al bigotudo, quien la abrazó con fraternidad, cosa que no le agradó a Merlín y a Zeldris. Meliodas se acercó al par de celosos y les dedicó una mirada llena de malicia. – ¡Con razón se me hacía familiar esta casa!

– ¡¿Ustedes se conocen?! – Dijeron Elizabeth y King con curiosidad mientras todos se mantenían callados para oír sus respuestas.

– Sí, él solía jugar conmigo de pequeños. Éramos amigos hasta que un día se enfrentó a mi padre. – Dijo Gelda soltándose del abrazo de Escanor, quien se avergonzó ante el viejo recuerdo. – Le dijo un montón de cosas ese día y pues mi padre me prohibió verlo más…

– Me imagino que fue de día y fueron palabras muy orgullosas… – Comentó Diane con burla, cosa que avergonzó aún más a Escanor. La castaña rió al haber acertado. – Ese es Escanor…

– Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos, Zeldris, Estarossa. – Comentó Ban, quien se había recuperado de los golpes de Meliodas. Ambos hermanos sonrieron al alto. – Me alegro que se ya se lleven mejor, el capitán siempre que tomaba se ponía melancólico al pensar en us…

Ban no pudo terminar su frase pues Meliodas lo golpeó en el estómago, pero no se salvó de las miradas de burla de Zeldris y Estarossa. Todos comenzaron a reír.

– Así que llorabas por mí… Me siento muy halagado. – Comentó Estarossa antes de esquivar un golpe de Meliodas. Y así los tres hermanos y Ban comenzaron a jugar de manera brusca entre ellos, siendo animados por Gilthunder y Howzer. Merlín se encontraba platicando con Arthur y Gowther, mientras que Elizabeth se encontraba platicando con Diane y Elaine. Escanor practicaba un par de poemas con la ayuda de Gelda.

Poco a poco la fiesta comenzó a tomar ambiente. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Escanor se encontraba preparando unas bebidas muy altas de alcohol para los perdedores, pues en estos momentos Ban y Estarossa comenzaron a jugar vencidas. Cerca de ellos se encontraba un King completamente ebrio, había perdido el combate y ante el alcohol de la bebida que le preparó Escanor. Un perro de colores verdosos se acercó a lamerlo.

– Muy bien Estarossa, no debes perder. Tienes que emborrachar primero a Zeldris… –Murmuró Estarossa para sí mismo pues sabía que si perdía, tendría que tomar esa rara bebida que estaba preparando Escanor, el "Cruel sun".

– Esto será divertido… – Murmuró Ban acomodándose para iniciar las vencidas. Arthur, quien era el referí, observó con emoción para dar la señal.

– Es obvio que ganará Estarossa, debido a su complexión podemos decir que el posee más fuerza. – Dijo Gowther mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– Es pariente de Meliodas, eso también es un punto a favor para Estarossa. – Comentó Gilthunder con orgullo del capitán de los siete pecados capitales. Howzer simplemente asintió mientras socorría al pobre de King.

– Si gana Estarossa, estará de pie una ronda más sino caerá como King. – Dijo Meliodas con cierta gracia, pues sabía que su hermano no era muy bueno para el alcohol.

– Listos... ¡Empiecen! – Exclamó Arthur, dando inició a las vencidas pero duraron muy poco pues Estarossa ganó fácilmente. Escanor dejó un tarro con su especialidad, por lo que Ban lo tomó sin dudarlo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Ban? – Preguntó Zeldris con cierta burla al ver la cara roja del pecado de la avaricia. Éste se levantó y cayó al suelo pero se mantenía consciente.

– ¿Quién eres pequeñín? – Dijo Ban de manera cantarina. Meliodas supo que su amigo había caído. El de cabellos puntiagudos sonrió y levantó un tarro de cerveza, que nadie sabía de dónde lo había conseguido. Dirigiéndose a Zeldris, habló con ánimo. – ¡Véngame, pequeño discípulo!

Zeldris rió ligeramente antes de tomar asiento frente a su hermano y ser su siguiente ronda. Estarossa sonrió con malicia. – _Esto va a ser divertido. Zeldris ya lleva 3 tarros de cerveza y más el Cruel Sun de Escanor lo dejaran borracho a no más poder..._

Meliodas veía a Estarossa pensar con soberbia, el rubio negó con decepción. Zeldris no era lo que aparentaba y lo aprendió el día que llegó a su casa. Gowther dudó en decir quien ganaría mientras que Gilthunder y Howzer animaban a Estarossa.

– Escanor, por favor... Haz la mejor bebida que puedas hacer. – Dijo Zeldris con arrogancia, él iba a ganar y aprovecharía la oportunidad de ver a su hermano mayor perder y ebrio. Estarossa se mantuvo tranquilo ante la mirada del pelinegro. El bigotudo comenzó a preparar la bebida.

– ¿Esto no es un poco injusto…? – Comentó Arthur ante la próxima ronda de vencidas. Pues Zeldris se veía pequeño a comparación de Estarossa, que le ganó como si nada a Ban. Su duda desapareció al ver a Meliodas reír.

– Tú tranquilo, Arthur. Solo observa. – Dijo Meliodas con tranquilidad. Pensó unos segundos antes de sacar la cámara y comenzar a grabar a sus hermanos. – Ya puedes dar inicio.

Todos observaron con atención al par, incluso las chicas se habían detenido para ver el siguiente combate. Arthur esperó a que ambos chicos estuvieran cómodos y dio inició al juego de vencidas. Estarossa gruñó al sentir a Zeldris ganarle poco a poco pero cambió de papeles, ahora Zeldris comenzaba a perder.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar con emoción ante la pelea, ninguno de los dos cedía. Fue cuando Gelda se arrimó un poco más al par y soltó emocionada. – ¡Vamos, Zeldris!

Estarossa se sorprendió al verse tirado en el suelo mientras era observado con burla por Zeldris. Él había ganado. Gilthunder se sorprendió por tal fuerza de alguien pequeño pero luego recordó a Meliodas, al parecer no solo se parecían físicamente.

Meliodas se acercó a Estarossa, quien se levantaba del suelo humillado. Éste le sonrió con burla, cosa que molestó al de cabellos plateados. – Tengo el momento exacto en el que Zeldris te humilla.

– ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Estarossa con vergüenza mientras alejaba a Meliodas, quien intentaba enseñarle la imagen de la cámara.

Ban gritó con emoción a Zeldris, levantando otro tarro de cerveza. – ¡Salud, por mi nuevo amigo!

– Aquí está mi especial. – Dijo tímidamente Escanor, entregándole a Estarossa un tarro. – Su nombre es The One. Es tan fuerte que Meliodas solo puede tomar tres de estos antes de caer al suelo.

Estarossa tragó en seco, eso no era bueno. Si Meliodas caía por ebriedad por esa cosa, él moriría intoxicado. Zeldris era abrazado por Gelda, quien lo mimaba con alegría por haber ganado, pero no le quitaba la mirada. Su pequeño hermano le había ganado y ahora intentaba matarlo con alcohol.

– _Por favor..._ – Suplicó Estarossa en silencio mientras tomaba en sus manos el tarro. Todos esperaron a que se lo tomara, y así lo hizo. Bebió todo el líquido antes de dejar el tarro tranquilamente y caer al suelo rojo por la ebriedad.

Meliodas comenzó a reír mientras le sacaba fotos a Estarossa, Zeldris fue por un tarro de cerveza para él y para Ban, quien estaba en el suelo; Arthur intentaba no reír ante la cara de Estarossa ebrio, Gilthunder y Howzer comenzaron a retar a Meliodas a otro concurso de vencidas, Gowther y las chicas comenzaron a bailar animadamente, excepto por dos.

Diane había corrido a socorrer a King quien seguía ebrio, tan mal era su estado que comenzó a decirle a la castaña que él era el rey de las hadas y ella su reina de los gigantes, ganándose un par de golpes por decirle eso. Gelda caminó junto a Escanor hacia la casa, no aguantaba más.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que les diga a los demás que te sientes mal? – Dijo Escanor con preocupación, pero Gelda negó con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa cansada.

– ¿Y arruinarles la diversión? No lo creo. Solo dormiré unos 15 minutos y estaré como nueva. – Comentó Gelda mientras seguía a Escanor al segundo piso para adentrarse a una habitación.

– Bien, esta habitación está limpia y nadie duerme aquí. Descansa el tiempo que quieras. Iré con los demás, cualquier cosa solo llama a quién sea. – Comentó Escanor amablemente antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Gelda sola. La chica tomó asiento en la cama y se quitó sus zapatillas.

Levantó su mirada y observó el reloj. – Son las 11:30, no creo que pase nada malo si duermo un poco. – Y se acostó en la cama para cerrar por completo sus ojos por unos momentos hasta que los abrió nuevamente. Gelda gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, se sentía mal. Observó nuevamente el reloj. – ¡Rayos! ¡Son las 3! Zeldris estará preocupado…

Se colocó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación en busca de su prometido, quien posiblemente esté preocupado, pero al salir al jardín notó varias cosas. El lugar era un caos. Todos estaban ebrios.

King y Diane se encontraban tirados en el suelo completamente ebrios, utilizando a Howzer como almohada. Ban reía melódicamente al ser regañado por Elaine, quien tenía la cara colorada. Escanor se encontraba en una silla y en sus piernas se encontraba Merlín y esta a su vez cargaba a Arthur. Gilthunder se encontraba sin camisa, platicando como podía con Gowther, quien vestía un traje de sirvienta.

Un poco más lejos de todos, se encontraba Elizabeth con el rostro rojo junto a Meliodas, quienes usaban a Estarossa como un caballo. Gelda estaba asustada, que demonios había pasado. – ¿Dónde está…? ¡Ah! – Gritó al sentir un par de brazos abrazarla. – ¡¿Zeldris?!

El usual chico Demon serio había cambiado a uno de mirada preocupada y llena de temor. Gelda sonrió con ternura al ver el rostro de niño inocente en su amado prometido. – ¡Gelda! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Pensé que te habías ido sin mí!

– Claro que no me iría sin ti... Te amo… – Dijo Gelda tranquilamente antes de besar la frente de Zeldris, quien había comenzado a llorar de la alegría. El joven Demon tenía el carácter de un niño llorón cuando llegaba a un alto grado de ebriedad.

Si mal no recordaba por las historias de Zeldris, Estarossa tomaba una actitud infantil pero alegre y Meliodas de exigente. Gelda, con su prometido abrazándola, caminó hasta llegar con sus cuñados, en el trayecto notó dos barriles de alcohol vacíos.

– ¡Es Gelda! – Exclamó Elizabeth con alegría, apuntando a la mencionada o al menos eso intentaba, pues no lograba señalar bien a su cuñada. Gelda vio como Meliodas abrazaba a Elizabeth con celos, causándole algo de gracia.

– Creo que es hora de irnos. – Comentó Gelda pero Elizabeth y Meliodas bufaron con molestia. Escuchó Estarossa reír y sonrió ante la idea que se le vino a la mente. – Estarossa… – Él levantó su mirada con una sonrisa boba. – Si llevas a Meliodas y Elizabeth al carro te daré un premio.

– ¡Un premio! – Exclamó Estarossa cargando con ánimo a Meliodas y a Elizabeth, quienes gruñían y reían ante dicha acción, respectivamente. Gelda avanzó aun con Zeldris abrazándola hasta dentro de la casa, dudando en dejar a los demás en ese estado.

Zeldris notó la preocupación de su amada y la estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. – No te preocupes… Han quedado en peores situaciones…

Sin nada más que decir, Gelda y compañía se retiraron del jardín para salir de la casa y entrar al auto. Ahora ella manejaría el auto, sólo esperaba no chocar debido a su cansancio.

( . )

Llegar a casa no fue tan difícil, lo complicado era mantener a Meliodas y Estarossa en paz. Ellos dos no dejaban de jugar bruscamente en el camino, Elizabeth reía ante cualquier acción que veía y Zeldris había caído dormido. Se había estacionado un poco chueco, pero esperaba que mañana Zeldris lo acomodara.

– Ya llegamos, debemos de bajar con cuidado. – Dijo Gelda mientras quitaba el seguro del carro. Observó con tranquilidad a Estarossa bajar a Meliodas y a Elizabeth con facilidad, al parecer al rubio le gustaba ser tratado como un comandante en estos momentos.

Gelda salió del auto y cerró todas las puertas del vehículo antes de abrirle la puerta de la casa a Estarossa y regresarse por Zeldris con rapidez. Mientras tanto, el de cabellos plateados se adentraba al hogar de su hermano, dejó con cuidado a Meliodas en el suelo y a Elizabeth en el sillón, pues ella había caído dormida durante el trayecto del carro a la casa.

– Hawk, que bueno verte. – Dijo Meliodas con ánimo a la vez que el cerdo se acercaba a su dueño. Estarossa rió mientras se acostaba en el suelo y caía profundamente dormido.

– ¡Que estuviste haciendo esta vez! – Chilló Hawk con molestia, pero a Meliodas le dio igual y le apretó la oreja. – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suelta mi oreja o le diré a Elizabeth que fuiste malo conmigo!

– Eres un chismoso, Hawk. – Le reprendió Meliodas con ligera molestia al cerdo, quien le mordió la mano para que le soltara. – Por eso prefiero a Wandle, él al menos no me acusa con Elizabeth

Gelda llegó a la sala cargando a Zeldris, quien dormía profundamente. Observó con curiosidad a Meliodas platicar con Hawk. El cerdo chillaba y el rubio le hablaba como si le comprendiera. Ignorándolo, dejó a Zeldris junto a Estarossa en el suelo.

– Oye, Meliodas. Deja a Hawk dormir sino él comenzará golpearte. – Murmuró Gelda suavemente al rubio, quien la miró medio adormilado. Ella sonrió tranquilamente y éste le regresó el gesto. – ¿Te divertiste?

– ¡Claro! No sabía que las fiestas podrían ser tan divertidas con Zeldris y Estarossa… – Comenzó Meliodas a hablar soñoliento, Gelda lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a hasta sus hermanos. Sin decir nada más, el rubio tomó su lugar al lado de Estarossa.

Estarossa quedó en el medio de sus dos hermanos, Zeldris y Meliodas se apoyaban en él como una almohada. Gelda sonrió y con la cámara que le había quitado a Meliodas, tomó un par de fotos al trio de hermanos. Caminó a uno de los sillones donde habían dejado las cobijas dobladas de la noche anterior y tomó dos de éstas. Dejó una en Elizabeth, y Hawk quien se acostó en los pies de su ama, y otra para los chicos.

Gelda suspiró de cansancio y se adentró a la cocina, después de unos 15 minutos salió de ésta y apagó todas las luces antes de subir a su cuarto con cuidado de no caerse, dando fin esta noche de fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Este capítulo estuvo muy entretenido de hacer, pues me recuerda un poco a mis fiestas. Puse algunas referencias, a ver si las logran entender. Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo como a mí. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	11. Malestar

Meliodas murmuró molesto palabras sin sentido mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos. A su vez, Zeldris intentaba quitarse de encima a Estarossa, ambos soñolientos. El dolor de cabeza que parecía pequeñas punzadas en la cíen, las náuseas con incomodidad en el estómago y las ganas de beber, pues tenía una sed del demonio, les impedían levantarse con normalidad.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer…? – Murmuró Estarossa roncamente mientras se sentaba, dejando a Zeldris respirar. Meliodas rió pero pesadamente, ante los recuerdos que pasaba por su mente.

– La primera y mejor fiesta que pudimos haber tenido… Hay que repetirlo otra vez, ¿vale? – Dijo Meliodas, quien se acurrucaba en el suelo. – Pero realmente me siento fatal… ¡Estarossa, cárgame!

– Apenas puedo conmigo mismo, cómo quieres que te cargué. – Protestó el de cabellos plateados con ligera molestia. Observó a su alrededor y visualizó a Elizabeth abrazando a Hawk con una cara de malestar. – Rayos… Tomé más de lo que podía aguantar…

– ¡Quieren callarse…! – Exigió Zeldris suavemente, tomando la cobija para taparse ante los ruidos y la luz que entraba por la ventana. Había tomado tanto que no recordaba que pasó ayer, y temeroso de saber que pasó, preguntó directamente. – Díganme qué no hice nada malo o estúpido ayer.

Estarossa no supo contestar pues estaba igual que Zeldris, pero la risa incómoda de Meliodas les llamó la atención. – La pregunta es qué no hicimos.

– ¡Cállate, por favor! – Habló Estarossa algo avergonzado al ver la mirada burlesca de Meliodas. –… No, mejor dime que hice.

– Por favor… – Dijo Zeldris ligeramente angustiado mientras se destapa para verlo directamente. Meliodas los observó antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio y malestar.

– Nada malo realmente… Solo que tomamos tanto que empezamos a pelear en grupo, obviamente Escanor ganó. Luego obligamos a Gowther a ponerse un traje, creo que era de sirvienta, y a alguien le quitamos la camisa para hacer una fogata. – A cada palabra que Meliodas soltaba, más roja se ponían las caras de vergüenza de Estarossa y Zeldris. – Eso explicaría los moretones que tienen en sus espaldas.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Estarossa, levantándose la camisa para intentar verse la espalda y, aunque no pudo apreciarlo muy bien, sí había moretones. – ¡Rayos!

– Eso explica porque me siento tan adolorido. – Dijo Zeldris con cansancio para luego levantarse, tambaleándose en el progreso. Comenzó a estirarse un poco para agarrar un algo de fuerzas.

Un ligero pujido provino de Elizabeth, quien ya había despertado con pesadez, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, cosa que aprovechó el cerdo para sentarse en su regazo. – Buenos… ¿Días? ¿Aun es de mañana?

– Aun lo es. – Le contestó Estarossa, quien miró la hora con flojera. Todos en la habitación destilaban cansancio y malestar, incluso Hawk, quien simplemente era un cerdo y no había hecho nada. – ¿Nadie tiene una pastilla o algo por el estilo?

– Si estamos aquí, es porque Gelda nos trajo. Eso quiere decir que nos hizo un "levanta muertos". – Murmuró Zeldris mientras caminaba a la cocina, seguido de Estarrosa. Elizabeth levantó su mirada para ver a Meliodas frente ella con un aspecto cansado, pero eso no le impido tomar al cerdo y tirarlo lejos de su novia para luego levantarla e ir a la cocina.

– ¿Qué es un "levanta muertos"? – Preguntó Estarossa con curiosidad, tomando asiento en la barra junto a Meliodas quien había llegado cargando Elizabeth. Aun en sus brazos, el rubio había tomado asiento y miró atentamente a su hermano menor abrir el refrigerador.

– Es una especie de bebida que Gelda se prepara para la resaca… A veces me lo hace cuando me ve muy mal, como ahora. – Zeldris sacó dos vasos y los colocó en la barra, regresando por otros dos y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. – Tómenlos, les hará bien.

Zeldris comenzó a tomar del vaso sin ningún problema, luego le siguió Elizabeth y Meliodas, pero Estarossa se veía poco convencido. – ¿Seguro que no nos matará?

– ¿Acaso estás diciendo que Gelda haría esa clase de acciones…? – Estarossa rápido negó ante la voz de ofendida que Zeldris le dedicó, Meliodas rió ante dicha escena.

– ¡Oye, no está malo! – Comentó Elizabeth con sorpresa mientras tomaba por completo con gusto. Todos terminaron su brebaje y ligeramente les comenzó a quitar el mal sabor de la resaca. Estarossa fue quien más disfrutó de la bebida. La chica observó con curiosidad a su alrededor. – ¿Qué horas son?

– Eran como las 11:30 cuando vi el reloj… – Respondió Estarossa con simpleza, preocupando a Zeldris. – ¿Pasó algo?

– Ya es muy tarde y Gelda son de las que madruga sin importar que. – Dijo Zeldris con ligera preocupación. Elizabeth tomó el vaso de cada uno y se dispuso a ir al fregador a lavarlos. – Iré a ver si está bien. ¡Por favor, ningún intenté hacer el desayuno! No quiero morir más de lo que ya estoy.

– Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? – Le dijo algo burlesco Meliodas, sin importarle recibir una mirada de molestia de parte de Zeldris. –Pero cómo sea, solo calentaremos agua para café. Y no te preocupes, yo la pondré no quiero que Estarossa incendie tu casa.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Estarrosa ofendido pero luego reflexionó y le dio la razón. – Bueno, supongo que no lo puedo negar. – Después de que Zeldris saliera de la cocina para ir a la habitación que compartía con Gelda, el de cabellos plateados miró con sospecha a Meliodas. – Dime la verdad.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Fingió Meliodas confusión, era muy real pero tanto como Elizabeth y Estarossa habían visto en más de una ocasión esa faceta del rubio. – No sé de qué me están hablando.

– ¡¿No me digas que empeoró?! – Exclamó Elizabeth suavemente preocupada al recordar lo que le había dicho Meliodas a ella a noche antes de ponerse hasta el cuello de alcohol. Al ver que el rubio evitó la mirada, supuso que él no sabía muy bien pero era una posibilidad. Estarossa confundido observó expectante a la chica. – Ayer Gelda se había sentido mal... Muy mal. – Fue lo único que le dijo, suficiente para que su cuñado comprendiera.

(n.n)

Zeldris caminaba con pesadez pero determinado a subir las escaleras, ¿cómo demonios le hacía Gelda para subir las escaleras cuando estaba en estado? Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se dirigió a la habitación de ambos, no sin antes revisar la pulsera para ver si no sonaba o algo por el estilo.

Tocó ligeramente la puerta, no hubo contestación. Abrió y se adentró al cuarto, donde sintió un ambiente pesado y ligeramente cálido. Zeldris miró con sorpresa a Gelda, quien estaba sentada en la cama con su laptop. Ella se veía muy cansada y, sobretodo, concentrada en su trabajo.

El sonido de las teclas era fuerte pero lento, cosa que llamó la atención de Zeldris, quien caminó hasta quedar frente a Gelda, quien no notó su presencia.

El verla en ese estado lo molestó, odiaba cuando Gelda se sobreesfuerzaba en su trabajo. Así que cerró la laptop cuando sus dedos se separaron del teclado. – ¡Hey…! ¿Zeldris? – Ahora que ella lo había mirado directamente, notó sus mejillas rojas.

Después de haber obtenido su atención, Zeldris tomó la laptop y la alejó de ella para luego acercarse a Gelda y sentarse junto a ella.

– ¿Fiebre? – Zeldris maldijo mientras le tocaba la frente para sentir como ella estaba ardiendo. Sus mejillas rojas no eran por la vergüenza o pena, eran porque tenía fiebre. Preocupado, él se levantó y comenzó a buscar en el tocador.

– Zeldris… – Intentó sonar molesta por la repentina acción de su prometido, pero Gelda se había escuchado más como temor de ser descubierta. Observó al de cabellos oscuros sacar un termómetro digital. – No… – Comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero él fue más rápido y la sentó en sus piernas para evitar que huyera.

– 39 °C… ¡Estás ardiendo! – Dijo Zeldris molesto, después de haber tomado su temperatura. Debido a que estaba débil por la resaca, ella logró tirarlo de la cama y levantarse. – ¡Gelda!

– Lo siento… Pero realmente necesito terminar ese trabajo. – Habló seria pero con un tono cansado. Gelda caminó hasta el tocador donde había dejado Zeldris su laptop y la tomó entre sus brazos con protección. Se dio vuelta y miró a su amado verla con una cara de preocupación, provocándole culpa por ser un poco egoísta. – No importa si me miras así, voy a terminar este trabajo.

Zeldris iba a comentar algo pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando caer a Meliodas y a Estarossa dentro de la habitación. Su pequeño hermano los miró con ganas de matarlos sin embargo, simplemente suspiró cansado. La cabeza le seguía matando.

– Lamento la interrupción, pero estábamos preocupados por ustedes. Han tardado 50 minutos y aun no bajaban. – Comentó Estarossa muy serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos, demostrando indignación.

– En realidad, solo han pasado 10 minutos. – Le contradijo Meliodas con cierta gracia al ver como el aspecto de Estarossa cambiaba a uno avergonzado. – Como sea, estábamos algo preocupados y venimos a ver en que podemos ayudar.

– Nada en realidad, pero gracias. – Dijo Gelda cortésmente mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación. Pero Zeldris se interpuso en su camino, ella simplemente le acarició la mejilla con cariño. – Necesitó terminar este trabajo, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

– Gelda… – Murmuró Zeldris con una voz indescifrable. Para consternación de Gelda, ella jamás vio mover los labios de Zeldris. – Ese es Meliodas.

Parpadeando un poco, pudo apreciar los cabellos rubios de su cuñado, quien la miraba entre avergonzado y divertido por la confusión. Gelda dio unos pasos para atrás ante el error que acababa de cometer, confundió a su prometido con su cuñado. La tensión en la habitación aumentó así como las carcajadas de Estarossa, quien se había acercado a Zeldris para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Te ves muy mal… – Comentó Meliodas ante la palidez de su cuñada y la mirada perdida que poseía. ¿Habrá sido la fiebre que la hizo confundirlo con su hermano? – Creo que deberías acostarte.

– No. Lo va a hacer. – La voz autoritaria de Zeldris provocó dos reacciones en los presentes en la habitación. A Gelda suspiró resignada, en cambio sus hermanos rieron ante un viejo recuerdo. Después de todo, Zeldris era muy paciente con ellos desde pequeños y con todos, aunque había sus excepciones y ese tono de voz significaba peligro.

.

– ¡Meliodas! Por favor, dile a Estarossa que me dé mi bicicleta... Y también ocupo la cámara. – Exclamó un Zeldris de ocho años a su hermano mayor, quien sostenía una cámara de vídeo. Frente a ellos, se encontraba el chico de caballos plateados encima de una bicicleta pequeña.

Los tres estaban afuera de la casa, más exactamente en el patio trasero. Había una pequeña rampa frente a Estarossa y frente a ésta había una fila de carros de juguete de gran tamaño. Meliodas ignoró por completo a su pequeño hermano, quien sintió molestia por su incapacidad de hacerle frente. Zeldris realmente ocupaba la cámara y su bicicleta, necesitaba hacer la tarea.

Observó a sus dos hermanos mayores a hacer nuevamente el truco, que consistía en que Estarossa pedaleara lo suficiente como para pasar encima de los 10 carros que estaban acomodados frente a la rampa, que de casualidad eran sus juguetes. Meliodas sabía que si Estarossa lograba hacer ese salto, Ban le ayudaría en su cocina.

– ¡Meliodas! ¡Estarossa! – Habló Zeldris serio y elevadamente, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, quienes lo miraban con burla. – ¡Denme me bicicleta y la cámara!

– Zeldris, en serio quieres meterte con uno de nosotros. Sabes que te ganaríamos con tan sólo empujarte. – La burla que Meliodas le dedicó a Zeldris lo enojó aún más. Estarossa, estando del lado del rubio, simplemente rió.

– ¿Por qué no vas a jugar adentro con Cusack? – Murmuró Estarossa con un toque de superioridad, dándole a Zeldris una gran idea pero antes debía advertirles.

– Me darán mi bicicleta y la cámara, quieran o no. – La voz autoritaria de Zeldris sorprendió ligeramente a Meliodas y Estarossa, pero fueron solo unos segundos antes de que se comenzaran a reír.

– Pruébame. – Le desafío Meliodas, quien usó su táctica de asustar a las personas a través de los ojos pero lo que no sabía es que Zeldris realmente quería hacer esa maldita tarea que le había dejado aquel amargado maestro de cabellos grises.

– Te lo advertí. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de agacharse y tomar tierra entre sus manos para ensuciarse sus pantalones y parte de la camisa. Confundidos y curiosos a la vez, Meliodas y Estarossa miraron a su pequeño hermano. Zeldris caminó hasta el último carro de la fila y se acostó mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – Preguntó Estarossa a Meliodas confundido, pero el rubio estaba igual o peor que él. No fue hasta que Zeldris gritó tan fuerte que los asustó.

– ¿Pero qué...? – Meliodas se acercó a Zeldris se inclinó frente a él para ver que le pasaba, Estarossa seguía en la bicicleta pero atento y preocupado por su hermano. Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, la puerta del patio se abrió dejando ver a un Cusack preocupado.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Exclamó alarmado Cusack, seguido de Chandler quien miraba con seriedad la situación frente a ellos.

– Y-yo… ¡Yo solo quería hacer mi tarea! – Balbuceó Zeldris, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Meliodas y Estarossa se vieron entre sí asustados y muy, pero muy, confundidos. – ¡Necesitaba mi bicicleta y la cámara para hacerla pero mis hermanos las estaban ocupando! ¡Así que me dijeron que si les ayudaba con sus trucos me las darían pero Estarossa casi me ha golpeado como tres veces y tengo miedo!

– ¡Oye! – Exclamaron ofendidos por las mentiras que decía Zeldris, pero vaya que sonaban muy convincentes.

–Joven Meliodas, Joven Estarossa. Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso a su hermano menor? – Dijo Cusack ofendido mientras se acercaba a Zeldris y lo levantaba para sacudirlo. Los otros hermanos Demon seguían estupefactos ante lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. – Denme las cosas ahora.

Entre murmullos, Meliodas y Estarossa entregaron la cámara y la bicicleta, respectivamente. Chandler se acercó a ellos dos y los tomó por los hombros. – Es hora de pasar un rato con nosotros, se nota que sus amigos son una mala influencia para ustedes pero no se preocupen, les daré una plática de cómo ser un buen Demon.

Meliodas y Estarossa palidecieron ante la sugerencia de Chandler y buscaron la mirada de Zeldris para que él dijera que era una broma y que ellos no habían hecho nada, solo para encontrar a su pequeño hermano mirarlos con superioridad.

Habían aprendido a no meterse con un Zeldris autoritario y con mucha determinación.

(-.-)

Zeldris se encontraba arropando a Gelda, quien simplemente sonreía ante la preocupación de su amado. Estarossa observó la laptop de su cuñada en una mesita de trabajo cerca de la cama y luego miró a sus hermanos. Meliodas había hecho un pedido por teléfono, medicamentos y comida para todos. La única persona capaz de hacer comida en esta casa, había caído y no quería que Elizabeth o él le siguieran.

– Oye, Gelda. – Habló Estarossa algo curioso, la mencionada lo miró con tranquilidad. – ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en hacer tu trabajo?

– Es cierto, sabes que padre es muy tranquilo contigo. – Comentó Zeldris sospechosamente a su prometida, quien simplemente le dio la espalda. Gelda suspiró con cansancio como decepción.

– Éramos un equipo, cuatro compañeros y yo... El martes íbamos a tener la conferencia, sin embargo, se cambió para mañana. – Comentó Gelda con amargura. – Todos se echaron para atrás ante la presión. Dejándome a mi sola con el proyecto que íbamos a presentar.

– Esos malditos… – Murmuró Zeldris con molestia a los cobardes que abandonaron a su hermosa Gelda, quien simplemente tosió con fuerza. Él acarició su espalda con cariño.

– ¿De qué trata tu proyecto? – Comentó Meliodas, quien se mostró curioso por la importancia que tenía el trabajo que estaba realizando Gelda.

– Es una mejora en el manejo de la empresa y, a su vez, mejoraría la presencia ante los consumidores. – Dijo Gelda seria mientras se giraba a ver a Zeldris, quien no había dejado de darle cariños. – Es algo muy simple de hecho, pero estar frente a la mesa directiva y, en especial, frente a tu padre, no es algo muy sencillo para algunos empleados. De hecho, yo solo tenía que darle un aspecto llamativo al proyecto y ya, por eso había aceptado…

– ¡Bien, está decidido! – Exclamó Meliodas mientras sujetaba a Zeldris del brazo, tomándolo desprevenido. – Nosotros tres haremos la presentación.

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Estarossa y Zeldris algo desconcertados por su decisión. Gelda miró con sorpresa a los tres Demon. – Tienes la idea principal y algo de trabajo avanzado en la laptop, ¿verdad? – La chica asintió con rapidez. – Pues aquí tienes a los mejores expositores que pudiste haber encontrado.

– Concuerdo con Meliodas… ¿Pero no es algo muy imprudente? – Comentó Estarossa algo nervioso, realmente no quería hablar frente a un grupo de ancianos que juzgaban con la mirada. Ya había tenido suficiente en su infancia.

– Conociendo a nuestro padre, creo que lo más lógico es hacer eso. – Dijo Zeldris serio, recibiendo la mirada de alegría de Meliodas y otra de incredulidad de Estarossa al apoyar la idea tan descabellada que proponía el rubio. ¡No sabían nada del proyecto!

Estarossa iba a oponerse pero al ver a Gelda enferma, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que estar acostada, sintió pena y se resignó. – Tómalo como el favor que te debemos.

Zeldris miró a sus hermanos con confusión y Gelda simplemente asintió con ánimo mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar. Estarossa tomó la laptop y, tanto Meliodas como él, salieron de la habitación. El de cabellos negros se acercó a Gelda y besó su frente para luego salir del cuarto y dejarla descansar.

(O.O)

– Ok… Debemos prepararnos, porque no quiero ser la burla de nuestro padre. ¿Entendido? – Dijo Zeldris serio mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Meliodas y Estarossa le siguieron. El rubio puso la laptop de Zeldris en el centro de la mesa y el de cabellos plateados dejó la laptop de Gelda frente a su pequeño hermano.

– Lo sé… Si papá va estar presente, eso quiere decir que si es importante este proyecto. – Comentó Estarossa jugando un poco con Wandle, quien había llegado volando a su hombro.

– ¿Cómo está Gelda? – Preguntó Elizabeth algo preocupada mientras tomaba asiento junto a Meliodas.

– Mal, apenas puede mantenerse consciente. – Contestó Zeldris con preocupación, entristeciendo a Elizabeth.

Decidida, Elizabeth se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia fuera del comedor. – Estaré cuidando a Gelda, mientras ustedes hagan lo que necesiten hacer. – Habló decidida, recibiendo una sonrisa cariñosa de Meliodas y un suave agradecimiento de Zeldris.

– Bien, usualmente en una presentación hay tres cosas esenciales. Uno, la presentación y descripción, en este caso, de la mejora. Dos, lo creativo y llamativo del proyecto. Y tres, por qué es necesario implementarlo en la empresa. – Mencionó Meliodas con cierta nostalgia, esto le recordaba las pláticas con su padre y mentor. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en lo bueno de aquella época… Nop, seguían siendo incómodas y molestas. – Creo que ya es muy obvio lo que va a hacer cada quien, ¿no?

– Sí… Al menos lo mío ya casi está. Pues me imagino que Gelda ya habrá avanzado mucho. – Comentó inconscientemente Estarossa para luego darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar de más, miró disimuladamente a Zeldris, esperando un gesto de molestia u ofensa.

– Gelda es muy cumplida y dedicada con su trabajo, así que lo de ella ya estará listo. Lo que faltaría serían los detalles del mejoramiento, que es lo que me corresponde a mí, y su importancia, que es lo de Meliodas. – Murmuró Zeldris mientras abría la laptop de Gelda para ver los documentos. Meliodas encendía la laptop de Zeldris para avanzar con su parte.

– Mientras tanto, Estarossa. Puedes ir haciendo la limpieza de la casa. – Comentó Meliodas algo burlesco, ganándose una mirada de molestia de su hermano menor. – Pero hablando en serio. Zeldris, ¿tienes un traje que me prestes? Sólo traje ropa cómoda para andar en casa.

– Sí… Creo que antes de comenzar a trabajar deberíamos tomar un baño. – Zeldris suspiró con cansancio, luego observó a Estarossa. – ¿Tienes traje un traje?

– No, pero sí un pantalón y camisa de vestir. – Estarossa se avergonzó un poco por las miradas burlescas de sus hermanos. – Siempre que salgo, llevó ropa para cualquier ocasión.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno… Hay que tomar un baño y luego comemos para hacer la presentación con tranquilidad. – Dijo Meliodas con ánimo, mientras se levantaba y se retiraba del comedor junto a sus hermanos.

(*w*)

El día había sido tan cansado, no solo por la resaca, sino también por la presentación. Los "compañeros de trabajo" no habían hecho nada, por lo que tenían que leer la documentación preparada y esas cosas para saber de qué iban a hablar mañana. Zeldris suspiró con cansancio mientras se acostaba en el sillón más grande. Meliodas y Estarossa yacían en sus lugares para descansar, ellos estaban más cansados que su pequeño hermano. No habían hecho nada de actividades de oficina o parecido desde que estaban en la escuela.

– _¡Esto es aburrido!_ – Había exclamado Estarossa y Meliodas varías veces ante la elaboración de la presentación. Habían tenido que leer, redactar, corregir los documentos que habían hecho los inútiles compañeros de Gelda para hacer bien la presentación. Zeldris sonrió un poco al saber que la fiebre de su amada había bajado gracias a Elizabeth, quien había estado cuidando y mimando a su prometida todo el día.

Escuchar a Meliodas murmurar palabras, significaba que estaba algo nervioso. Lo entendía, hace mucho tiempo que él y Estarossa no se paraba frente a los miembros de la empresa a hablar sobre un asunto en particular, en cambio para Zeldris era su pan de cada día. El de cabellos oscuros sonrió con agradecimiento a sus hermanos por hacerle el favor de ayudar a Gelda.

– Debo ser más considerados con ellos… – Murmuró Zeldris con cierto cariño, mientras poco a poco sentía sus párpados cerrarse debido al cansancio que sentía. Por fin, otro día había acabado y mañana terminarían con este "castigo" de estar juntos tres días seguidos. – No fue tan malo después de todo…

El silencio prosperó en la habitación... Pero eso fue solo unos minutos pues Estarossa comenzó a roncar, cosa que hacía cuando estaba muy cansado. Zeldris les había advertido. Sin hacer ningún ruido, pero con la mirada irritada y llena de pesadez, se levantó a buscar un balde de agua. Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir tranquilamente sin ningún ruido.

Con una cubeta llena de agua en sus manos, Zeldris se posicionó en una distancia adecuada para no mojarse y sin dudarlo, lanzó el agua contra la cara de su hermano dormido. Estarossa simplemente se levantó asustado y aturdido, tropezándose con la mesa de la sala, y así, cayendo encima de Meliodas, quien soltó un pujido de dolor al sentir de golpe el peso de su hermano.

Mientras Meliodas y Estarossa intentaban deducir que acaba de pasar. Zeldris dejó la cubeta en la mesa de la sala y tomó asiento en su sillón. Ambos hermanos se sintieron algo nerviosos ante la mirada irritada del chico de cabellos oscuros. – Hacen un ruido o vuelven a roncar y está vez no será agua lo que les caerá encima.

Sin decir nada más, Zeldris se acostó para comenzar a dormir plácidamente mientras Estarossa y Meliodas intentaban secarse y acomodarse para volver a dormir, todo esto sin hacer ningún ruido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo apenas me libré de la escuela, por lo que espero subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo que será el último. Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo, después de mucho tiempo sin escribir es algo raro volver hacerlo. Lamento los usualmente más errores ortográficos y gramaticales que aparecieron, ahora no hice correcciones porque no tengo laptop para hacerlas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	12. Lazos

– Me siento como un anciano… – Murmuró Meliodas poco convencido de su actual aspecto, que consistía en un traje oscuro con corbata roja. Se observaba en el espejo mientras intentaba peinar su rebelde cabello, pero era inútil. – Pero en ti se te ve bien, Zeldris. – Dijo rápidamente algo nervioso al ver como su hermano menor lo miraba seriamente.

Zeldris, quien se estaba acomodando su corbata tinta, le gruñó ligeramente antes de volver a seguir con su corbata. Estarossa sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo de manera coqueta. Los tres hermanos Demon se encontraban arreglándose en la habitación de Zeldris, acompañados por el ave de Meliodas, Wandle.

– ¡Patético! – Exclamó el ave a Estarossa, quien lo miró con el sello fruncido. Meliodas rió y Zeldris simplemente sonrió, ese pájaro tenía algo en contra del chico de cabellos plateados.

– Me cae muy bien tu pájaro, Meliodas. – Comentó Zeldris algo burlesco, ganándose un carcajada de Meliodas y un pujido de Estarossa. – Como sea… Tenemos que tener todo a la mano, no quiero que se nos olvide algo y tener que volver por ello.

– Espero no perder mi dignidad en la presentación… – Murmuró Estarossa algo nervioso, hace mucho tiempo que no se presentaba a hablar frente a un grupo directivo y no había resultado muy bien la última vez.

– Tranquilo… Solo fue una vez. – Consoló Meliodas a su hermano mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en la espalda. – No fue tan malo…

– Solo comenzó a sudar tanto que su ropa se mojó y en su nerviosismo vomitó en los zapatos de Chandler... Nada grave. – Dijo Zeldris sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada de frustración de Meliodas y de nervios de Estarossa. – Mira, aquella vez tenías que… ¿Unos 14 años? No es para tanto, eras un inexperto. Ahora has madurado y sé que tienes la confianza para no cometer una estupidez como aquella vez.

Al principio, Estarossa se había puesto pálido al recordar "aquella vez" pero al oír a Zeldris hablar de él como una persona capaz lo hizo sonrojar un poco y animarse, siendo visto sólo por Meliodas, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca. Zeldris se encontraba terminando de arreglar su corbata.

– Gracias… – Fue lo único que dijo Estarossa mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa. - Supongo que para ti esto es más sencillo.

– Sí… Todo lo que sé lo he aprendido viendo. – Comentó Zeldris algo tranquilo mientras recordaba pequeños momentos de su infancia. – Supongo que gracias…

Meliodas rió mientras hacia un gesto de complacencia a Estarossa, quien soltaba unas carcajadas por la cara avergonzada de Zeldris. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Elizabeth un poco preocupada. – Lamento entrar así, pero Gelda se ha puesto a subir las cosas al auto y no creo que sea lo adecuado para su condición…

– Igual de desesperada que Zeldris, se nota que son… – Dijo Meliodas amigablemente antes de ser golpeado en el estómago por Zeldris, cayendo al suelo del dolor. Elizabeth soltó un gritó por su novio.

– Bien. Vamos a bajar para ayudarle. Estarossa.– Zeldris salió con la frente en alto, y como si supiera a que se refería, su hermano tomó a Meliodas entre sus brazos para cargarlo y salir del cuarto. Elizabeth miraba con preocupación el estado de su novio.

(+.+)

– ¡Listo…! – Murmuró Gelda toscamente, mientras cerraba el auto. Por lo que ahora se dirigió a la casa a desayunar algo ligero, siendo sorprendida por Zeldris, quien salía de la puerta con una cara de ligera molestia pero para la chica fue lo más tierno que había visto en el día.

– No deberías hacer esfuerzo, apenas estás saliendo de tu fiebre… Con trabajo me convenciste en dejarte ir a la empresa. – Murmuró Zeldris algo preocupado mientras acariciaba los brazos de Gelda, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad sin inmutarse mucho. Ella simplemente sonrió.

– Y eso que él es difícil de convencer. – Comentó Estarossa, arruinando el momento entre la pareja y ganándose una mirada sería de Zeldris. Éste simplemente dio dos pasos para atrás. – Mejor me retiro, no quiero empezar mi día como Meliodas.

Gelda parpadeó algo confundida no porque Estarossa se había retirado rápidamente, sino porque tenía a Meliodas en sus brazos. Pero relacionando lo que había comentado con lo que vio, supuso que fue su amado. Zeldris sintió la mirada de su prometida en él. – No fue tan fuerte.

– ¿En serio? – Cuestionó Gelda con burla mientras ambos se adentraban a la casa. – Su estado me dice lo contrario.

– Creo que exageras… – Sonrió Zeldris mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

(-.-)

Elizabeth colocaba con gran habilidad dos tazas con agua caliente y tres platos hondos en la mesa del comedor, donde Meliodas y compañía estaban sentados. Gelda acariciaba al cerdo con cariño y Wandle picoteaba juguetón sus cabellos claros.

– Vaya que tienes experiencia con la meserada. Incluso son bebidas calientes y las manejaste sin tirar de su contenido. – Alabó Estarossa con asombro, provocándole un sonrojo a Elizabeth, quien colocaba una caja de tés y dos botes, uno de azúcar y otro de azúcar.

– Sí… Aunque en realidad soy algo torpe, tiendo a tirar las comidas pero jamás las bebidas. – Dijo Elizabeth con orgullo pero poco a poco se comenzó avergonzar ante la mirada de fija de Meliodas. Y como si supiera que pensaba, continuó algo apenada. –… Aunque tiendo a confundir las ordenes de los clientes.

Meliodas y los demás rieron suavemente, mientras Elizabeth soltaba un pequeño puchero, dejando en la mesa un cartón de leche y un cereal colorido. Todos comenzaron a prepararse su desayuno, Zeldris y sus hermanos se servían cereal mientras las chicas se preparaban un café y té.

– ¡Espero que les vaya bien en su presentación! – Exclamó Elizabeth con ánimo, en contraste a las miradas nerviosas de los Demon al oír la palabra "presentación".

– Eso también espero… – Murmuró Estarossa con ligera tristeza. Sus hermanos lo miraron algo divertidos por sus palabras. Gelda sonrió con ligera melancolía, en cambio Elizabeth estaba preocupada por haberlo hecho sentir de esa manera.

– Elizabeth... – Le habló Meliodas algo más relajado, aunque se veía algo triste. – ¿Podrías llevar a Hawk y a Wandle a la casa? Hoy es nuestro último día…

– Oh, sí… – Comprendió el sentir de su amado, observando a los demás notó incomodidad entre los hermanos. – Mientras ustedes están en la empresa, yo me encargaré de dejar la casa arreglada y llevarme nuestras cosas, y no quiero que me digan que no. – Dijo Elizabeth decidida al ver que Zeldris se iba a oponer.

– Ustedes serán bienvenidos cuando quieran. Zeldris y yo los estaremos esperando nuevamente para pasar un agradable momento en familia. – Comentó Gelda con una sonrisa, a la vez que Zeldris asentía con el mismo sentir, amor fraternal. – ¡Incluso, podríamos hacer un viaje familiar!

– ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamaron todos con ánimo, Zeldris simplemente sonrió con aceptación a la oferta que ofreció su esposa.

– Claro… Mientras el lugar que escojamos sea adecuado para nosotros. – Dijo Zeldris serio mientras observaba a Estarossa y a Meliodas con obviedad.

– ¡Otra fiesta alocada! – Exclamó Meliodas con ánimo mientras levantaba las manos como un niño, todos volvieron a reír, a excepción de Zeldris. – Oh, ya es tarde. Debemos apresurarnos.

Y efectivamente, era algo tarde para llegar la empresa Demon. Eran las 9:15 a.m. Meliodas y Estarossa comenzaron a devorar su cereal con leche, mientras que Zeldris comía con tranquilidad. Todo era paz… Hasta que llegaron a la empresa.

(*.*)

Los tres Demon y la próxima esposa Demon entraron al establecimiento muy elegantes e imponentes, con sus miradas serias y determinadas, causando un par de suspiros de las secretarías de la recepción.

– _Ingenuas…_ – Pensó Gelda, porque lo que realmente les pasaba a aquellos hombres eran que estaban nerviosos hasta la médula, incluso su prometido. Aunque su mirada aparentaba otra cosa.

Zeldris cargaba un maletín con papeles para la presentación, Meliodas la laptop en su estuche y Estarossa una bolsa que contenía el proyector y otras cosas que les sería útil para su presentación. Gelda simplemente cargaba con su bolso y a diferencia de los chicos, ella se encontraba tranquila. Entraron al ascensor y después de que este se cerrara dejándolos solos, los hermanos mayores de Zeldris soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que habían estado conteniendo.

– No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer una presentación frente a nuestro padre. – Comentó Estarossa algo nervioso y burlesco a la vez. – Esa fue una de las razones por la cual huimos de casa…

– Jeje… Sí, cierto. – Dijo Meliodas algo nostálgico, mientras observaba a los números de la pantalla del ascensor cambiar conforme subían. – ¿Y mi padre sabe que nosotros vamos a presentar el proyecto de Gelda?

Por primera vez, Zeldris mostró un rostro confundido y desprevenido, dejando a sus hermanos asustados. – ¡¿Padre no lo sabe?! – Exclamaron conmocionados.

– Claro que no sabe… Yo iré a hablar con él mientras ustedes se relajan en la oficina de Zeldris. – Habló Gelda como pudo, pues su voz ronca no se lo permitía hacerlo con fluidez. – No se preocupen, él es comprensible con respecto al trabajo.

Meliodas y sus hermanos la miraron con cara de duda. Estarossa no comprendía como ella podía hablar tan tranquilamente con su padre. Cuando el ascensor marcó el 9, éste se detuvo. Zeldris y compañía salieron del elevador, a excepción de Gelda, quien sonrió con tranquilidad. Los tres observaron como el ascensor se cerraba, dejándolos en el noveno piso y con el respecto elevado a Gelda, al menos Meliodas y Estarossa.

– Ella es más atrevida que tú, Meliodas. – Dijo Zeldris con burla, provocándole un dejé de vergüenza. – Por aquí es mi oficina. Tenemos unas dos horas para hacer lo que queramos, bueno, al menos ustedes. Yo tengo trabajo.

– ¡Nosotros te ayudamos! – Exclamó Meliodas, siguiendo a sus dos hermanos. Zeldris lideraba el camino, algunos de los empleados lo saludaban con respeto, otros con miedo, causándole algo de gracia a Estarossa. – ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo?

– Solo debo supervisar y verificar unas cosas. – Dijo Zeldris con tranquilidad, mientras llegaban a una sala. Pero luego suspiró al conocer como realmente eran sus hermanos, ayer habían batallado para hacer un escrito. ¡Un escrito! No quería imaginarse cómo se pondría si se enteraran de que se trataba de unas pilas de documentos.

Pero al ver una linda y joven en la entrada de su cubículo, su secretaria, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo pequeño que era el mundo.

La recepcionista sonrió y se acercó a ellos con ligera sorpresa. – Muy buenos días, señor Zeldris. – Habló la jovencita de cabellos claros. Ella observó con ligera sorpresa a Meliodas y Estarossa, como si intentara recordar algo.

– Buenos días, Nadja. ¿Algún asunto importante? – Comentó Zeldris sin tomarle mucha importancia a las caras pensativas de Meliodas y la chica.

– No, solo que su padre lo volvió a citar a las 3:30 en su cubículo. – Dijo Nadja algo confundida por la petición del jefe. – No quiero ser grosera o impertinente pero, ¿quién son ellos?

– Ellos son mis hermanos, Meliodas y Estarossa. – Señaló a su respectivo hermano, luego hizo un ademán de presentación a la chica. – Ella es Nadja… Ahora que lo pienso, tú te apellidas Lionés, ¿no?

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó algo sorprendida por su mención, pero al ver la cara de Meliodas, quedó algo más confundida. – ¿Hay algún problema?

– De causalidad, ¿no tienes una prima llamada Elizabeth? – Dijo Meliodas con curiosidad. – ¡¿O estás quedando con un chico que parece chica?!

– ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sorprendida por la última declaración. – Yo no tengo ninguna prima, pero si una sobrina llamada así… Pero lo último…

– No me digas que estás saliendo con la sobrina de ella. – Dijo Estarossa sorprendido por la revelación. – Y tampoco puedo creer que Gowther este saliendo con alguien así de linda y yo no.

Nadja comenzó a ponerse roja de la vergüenza y confusión, y Meliodas comenzó a reír al ver la cara de ella y su hermano Estarossa, quien seguía ofendido por ser el único soltero de sus conocidos. Zeldris satisfecho de haber dejado a sus hermanos entretenidos con su secretaria, se adentró a su cubículo para ponerse a trabajar y avanzar en lo que quedaba del día.

(0.0)

Cusack miraba con preocupación a la prometida de su ahijado, quien se encontraba sentada con tranquilidad ante la mirada seria del famoso "Rey demonio". En la habitación se podía sentir la tensión, al menos para el bigotudo. El cabeza de los Demon tomó asiento y ladeó la cabeza con diversión.

– Me estás diciendo que no podrás presentar la exposición de tu nuevo proyecto por tu enfermedad, ¿me equivoco? – Habló el señor Demon con ironía ante la "excusa" que presentó su futura nuera, pero él sabía que había más. Ella no era patética como los de su familia, en especial de su padre, Izraf.

– No es tan en parte a mi estado… Son mis compañeros, ellos se echaron para atrás. –Comentó algo molesta aunque sabía que estaba mal señalar a sus "compañeros", ellos la habían abandonado por completo, en vez de que todos ellos y ella se enfrentaran a su irresponsabilidad. De no haber sido por sus cuñados y prometido, estaba segura de que ella habría sido despedida y mal vista por su suegro.

– Compañeros… No me digas que te abandonaron. – Dijo el Demon con obviedad, como si lo esperara. – Patéticos… ¡Cusack!

– ¡Sí, señor! – Respondió el otro viejo ante su llamado, algo sorprendido por su mención.

– Quiero que busques a esos estorbos y les des el triple de carga de trabajo... Eso les enseñarán a no volverme a fallar. – Cusack se sorprendió pero se compuso rápidamente para asentir y salir del cuarto. – En cuanto a ti… La mesa directiva estará molesta por haberlos citado sin nada importante que presentar…

– En eso se equivoca, señor Demon. – Habló Gelda con una sonrisa llena de gracia, causándole curiosidad al viejo. – Mi proyecto será presentado.

– Acabas de decir que tu equipo de trabajo no hizo nada. – La miró con cuestionamiento y ligera molestia, odiaba que lo engañara. Pero luego sonrió al ver ella ni se inmutó. – ¿Qué está pasando, señorita Gelda?

– Zeldris junto a sus hermanos realizaron y presentarán la explicación del proyecto que íbamos a presentar el día de hoy. – Gelda terminó su diálogo sólo para sorprenderse por ver al señor Demon aplaudir y sonreír con gracia.

– Jamás pude hacer que estos mocosos hicieran una presentación juntos… ¡Y ahora cómo si nada lo hacen! – Él simplemente dejó de aplaudir pero de su rostro, la sonrisa no se iba. – Maldición, si habría sabido que esas pulseras funcionarían, las habría usado desde antes. ¡Y a ti! – Le señaló con ironía. – Los impulsaste a que trabajaran juntos... Felicidades. Te ofreceré todo lo que desees, dinero, una casa o lo que sea… Completamente gratis.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Gelda confundida ante la alegría de aquel viejo amargado, ella jamás esperó esa reacción, bueno, tal vez sí pero no tan eufórica. – Creo que me perdí… – Murmuró para sí misma.

– Hice todo este alborotó por una razón en concreto. – Habló serio pero con una sonrisa, había oído los murmullos de su nuera. – Quiero que el día que yo muera, ellos sepan trabajar en equipo y guiar la dirección de la empresa en buen camino... Y también para fastidiarlos, sé que con Zeldris es suficiente. – Gelda rió ligeramente ante el extraño humor de su suegro. – Ellos tienen diferentes temperamentos distintos.

(U.U)

– ¡Por un demonio! ¡Zeldris, bájate de ahí! – Exclamó Meliodas molesto, aunque era una faceta para ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo, a diferencia de Estarossa, que si externaba eso.

Los hermanos Demon habían discutido por usar la consola, Zeldris no era un niño tan ingenuo por lo que entendió como sus hermanos se habían aprovechado de su inocencia al darle un control sin conectar. Por lo que con su orgullo, apagó la consola, dejando a Meliodas y a Estarossa perder todo lo que habían logrado en ese buen rato de juego.

Al ver la mirada de molestia de Meliodas, Zeldris corrió a la cocina y con gran habilidad se había subido al refrigerador. Estarossa le había rogado que bajara pero solo había recibido una manzana contra su cara. El rubio suspiró preocupado, si Zeldris caía esa altura se lastimaría.

– ¡Son unos malos conmigo! – Exclamó un Zeldris de 8 ofendido por el trato que recibió de parte de sus hermanos.

– Vamos, Zeldris. No era nuestra intención. – Comentó Estarossa con culpa, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón antes de Meliodas explotara.

– ¡Zeldris! ¡Si no bajas…! – Gritó Meliodas molesto, si su pequeño hermano no bajaba él lo haría bajar.

– ¿Si él no baja qué? – Una voz ronca e imponente resonó de manera calmada por la habitación, provocándole escalofríos a los tres niños. Los hermanos Demon voltearon con temor al señor que había entrado al cuarto, su padre. – Zeldris, bájate. – Dijo con tranquilidad, diferente al niño, quien hizo un escándalo para intentar a bajar.

Zeldris no lo dudó dos veces para saltar a los brazos de su hermano mayor Meliodas, quien lo atrapó y lo puso en el suelo con rapidez. Los tres niños se pusieron en fila, de mayor a menor. Estarossa se sintió cohibido ante la mirada seria de su padre.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Habló con tranquilidad, analizando cada gesto que hacían. El silencio prosperó hasta que volvió a presionar. – Si no me dicen, serán castigados por desobedecer.

– Yo… Yo y Estarossa estábamos jugando y no queríamos que Zeldris arruinara nuestra partida, por lo que le di un control para que creyera que estaba jugando. – Soltó al fin Meliodas algo incómodo ante la mirada curiosa de su padre. – Él se enojó y apagó la consola, perdiendo todo nuestro progreso… Enojado, lo comencé a perseguir hasta que Zeldris se subió al refrigerador.

– Mmm… Ya veo. Solo tenemos que deshacernos del problema. – Sin entender a que se refería, Meliodas y sus hermanos lo vieron darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina. El trío se miró entre sí confundidos hasta que escucharon un escándalo en la sala.

– ¡El juego! – Gritaron internamente los niños para salir corriendo a la sala, sólo para encontrarse con su padre cargando su consola.

– Padre, por favor. ¡No lo vaya aguardar, nos comportaremos bien! – Exclamó Meliodas como un niño triste por quitarle su caramelo.

– ¿Aguardar? – Dijo con burla, congelando a sus hijos del miedo. – ¿Quién dijo eso?

Sin poder decir nada, miraron con tristeza a su consola. El señor Demon avanzó hasta el segundo piso, justo en la ventana que tenía vista al jardín y la abrió. Sin dudarlo, lanzó el aparato por el acceso.

Actualmente, ellos vivían en una casa de dos pisos… Con una alberca en el jardín. Y justamente, el señor Demon había lanzado la consola en la instalación de agua, estropeando totalmente el aparato. Meliodas, Zeldris y Estarossa miraban desde la ventana como su consola burbujeaba en la alberca, y poco a poco perdiendo las esperanzas de tener otra consola hasta pusieron una cara de tristeza.

( . )

– A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. – Dijo firmemente el señor Demon mientras miraba con nostalgia la ventana de su cubículo. Gelda se preguntaba, en qué estaría pensado su suegro que se veía muy alegre.

– Bueno, me retiro... Aunque no hablaré, estaré presente en la presentación. – Gelda se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de mano del señor para luego retirarse de la oficina.

(*.*)

– Todo estará bien… Piensa que están en ropa interior y no hables rápido… – Estarossa comenzó a susurrase un montón de cosas, ajenos a lo que decían, Zeldris y Meliodas acomodaban el proyector y el equipo. Los tres tenían 5 minutos para arreglar la sala de juntas para su exposición.

La puerta se abrió y los tres miraron con atención y seriedad, esperando que no fuera algún miembro de la mesa directiva o peor, su padre. Pero al ver que solo era Gelda y Elizabeth, se tranquilizaron.

– ¡Elizabeth! – Exclamó Meliodas para correr a abrazarla, ésta correspondió a su abrazo con cariño. – ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

– Yo obtuve un poco de ayuda. – Comentó Gelda con una sonrisa burlesca. – No habrá problema con su estancia aquí, ella y yo estaremos en el fondo viéndolos.

– ¡Sí! Podré verte en acción. – Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Meliodas, quien sonrió con entusiasmo. – Así que por favor, no se desconcentren.

Mientras Meliodas y Elizabeth se daban cariños, y Estarossa se encontraba automentalizando, Zeldris había terminado de acomodar todo. Gelda le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros.

– Gracias por hacerme este favor. – Zeldris simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente.

– Por ti, haría cualquier cosa… – Dijo con cariño para luego dejar de sonreír. – ¡Pueden dejarme de verme así! – Meliodas y Estarossa, quienes estaban mirando fijamente a su hermano, rieron con diversión ante el sonrojo de Zeldris. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a algunos de los empleados de la mesa directiva. Ya era hora de comenzar con el espectáculo.

(ñ.ñ)

El sonido de los aplausos sorprendió a Estarossa, quien se encargó de finalizar la presentación. Las sonrisas de satisfacción de los directivos provocó una sensación de placer a los dos hermanos mayores Demon, Zeldris simplemente sonrió al conocer ese sentimiento. Elizabeth aplaudía con fervor, jamás pensó que Meliodas fuera un experto en este tipo de temas y ambiente.

Después de hablar sobre el proyecto, que fue aceptado, algunos miembros de la mesa directiva se acercaron a estrechar las manos en forma de respeto. Poco a poco todos los empleados salieron de la sala de junta, dejando solo a los miembros de la familia Demon, es decir, al rey demonio y a sus hijos. Las chicas habían salido a ir por un café, llevándose con ellas el equipo.

– Lo diré una vez para que estén atentos. – Dijo el señor Demon a sus hijos, quienes se encontraban enfrente de él, donde acababan de realizar su presentación. El anciano se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a ellos. – Fue una excelente presentación… Un poco divertida por el tic nervioso que le dio a Estarossa, pero muy bien dentro de lo que cabe... Hace mucho que quiera que pasara esto, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

– Gracias, padre. – Dijeron al unísono, serios pero con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

– Como sea. Mi objetivo ya está cumplido, es hora de liberarlos. ¡Chandler! – Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al viejo bigotudo con una tarjeta de color magenta.

Se acercó primero a Meliodas y acercó la tarjeta a la pulsera, haciendo que ésta se abriera y cayera en su mano. Hizo eso mismo con los otros dos hijos Demon. El trío se vio con alivio sus muñecas. Chandler colocó las pulseras en la mesa y en eso entra Cusack con un maletín.

– Cusack les entregará a Meliodas y Estarossa el dinero que quedamos. – El anciano señaló al maletín con tranquilidad, pero antes de que lo abriera Cusack, fue interrumpido.

– Padre… – Meliodas y Estarossa se acercaron a su padre y lo miraron con seriedad ante de suspirar con alegría. – Estarossa y yo hemos decidido no aceptar el dinero.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamaron Chandler y Cusack sorprendidos, mientras que Zeldris miraba con asombro a sus hermanos. El señor Demon los observó, esperando a que continuaran con su explicación.

– No debimos haber venido aquí a pedir dinero… Debimos haber pedido tiempo como familia... Zeldris, lamentamos haberte arrastrado en esta loca situación. – Comentó Meliodas con sinceridad, mientras observaba a Zeldris con cierta melancolía.

– Sí… Por eso, no podemos aceptar este dinero. Sería aprovecharnos y ofender a nuestro pequeño hermano. – Estarossa sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras revolvía los cabellos oscuros se Zeldris, quien simplemente gruñía ante aquel contacto físico brusco.

– Ya veo… Como ustedes deseen, ya sabrán cómo le harán para recuperarse de su estado actual. Zeldris, te puedes retirar temprano. – El mencionado hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. El señor Demon al ver que sus otros hijos se acercaban a él, se molestó. – ¡Ya váyanse! No quiero que empiecen con sus cursilerías.

Los tres Demon salieron de la sala de junta, soltando unas carcajadas ante la reacción de su padre, dejándolo solo con sus dos manos derechas. Cusack y Chandler sonrieron ante el pequeño recuerdo de aquellos jóvenes pero como un grupo de niños traviesos.

(*0*)

– Jamás pensé que iban a intentar abrazar a nuestro padre. – Comentó Zeldris con ligera gracia. Meliodas simplemente río y Estarossa se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado. – Están locos.

– Lo sé… – Dijo Meliodas con orgullo. – Es una lástima, estábamos a punto de hacerlo hasta que supo de nuestras intenciones.

– Creo que si nos hubiéramos acercado más, habríamos recibido un golpe en la cabeza. – Mencionó Estarossa haciendo un gesto con las manos para representar un golpe.

Los tres se habían adentrado al ascensor, iban a la planta baja para ir a comer y encontrarse con las chicas. Zeldris miró con tranquilidad a sus hermanos y suspiró algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

– Oigan… Saben… – Les habló a Estarossa y Meliodas, obteniendo su atención total. – Yo les puedo prestar el dinero que necesitan.

– Zeldris... – Habló Estarossa para negarle, pero fue interrumpido.

– Si quieren, no les voy a estar rogando. – Dijo Zeldris algo orgulloso, provocándole risa a Meliodas y Estarossa.

– Muchas gracias... – Dijeron avergonzados por la amabilidad de su pequeño hermano. El viajar en el elevador iba a hacer un poco tardío, pues estaban en los últimos pisos del edificio.

– También están invitados a mi boda… – Rápidamente Zeldris sintió como sus hermanos lo tomaban de cada uno de sus brazos. – Ni lo piensen…

– Debemos hacer una fiesta de despedida de soltero… ¡Una en grande! – Rió Estarossa ante la mirada de molestia de Zeldris. – ¿Qué piensas de eso, Meliodas?

– ¡Está bien! Ban y Escanor nos ayudarán a planearlo, y ocupamos convencer a los demás para que participen. – Dijo Meliodas mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzaba a marcar. – ¿Para cuándo será la boda?

Y así el trío de hermanos salieron decididos a planear una gran fiesta, al menos dos de los tres, se mostraban muy felices ante el evento que se realizaría. Zeldris suspiró con cansancio y resignación ante la alegría de sus hermanos, uniéndose un poco a la planeación.

Al final sus lazos de familia se habían estrechado y reforzado. Ahora que todo estaba arreglado, podían pasar tiempo como una familia normal… Bueno, al menos eso intentarían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia (o al menos una parte de ésta). He aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Fue muy divertido escribir sobre ellos. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron tan lindos y agradables de leer. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**

 **PD: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que les vaya muy bien en este nuevo año, que todo lo que se propongan se cumpla n.n**


End file.
